


Petrified - Dead End

by Prototype_UP77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, Post-War, Slash, Slow Romance, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_UP77/pseuds/Prototype_UP77
Summary: Etwas Unheimliches sucht Harry heim und zunächst sieht es so aus, als müsste er sich gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner wehren. Eine rasch wachsende Anzahl an Toten erschüttert das Land. Angeblich hat ein mysteriöses Virus all diese Zauberer und Hexen dahingerafft, doch eine Warnung von Kingsley bringt Harry auf die Lösung. Wie lang kann man in einem Kampf gegen seine eigene Natur die Oberhand behalten?(Bereits fertiggestellt, jede Woche ein Kapitel.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling.  
> Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte natürlich kein Geld!
> 
> Warnung:  
> OCs – Da es schwierig bis unmöglich sein dürfte, eine HP-Vampirgeschichte ohne neue Charaktere zu schreiben, gibt es wenige Originalcharaktere von mir. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie. Falls ja, ich verleihe sie nicht! ;) (Kein OC-Pairing.)  
> Allgemeines – Über Vampire im HP-Universum ist nicht allzu viel bekannt, also durfte und musste ich die meisten Charakteristika selbst erfinden.   
> Ich habe alle möglichen Vampirmythen angesehen, mir das Passendste davon rausgepickt und alles mit ein bisschen Zombie-Inspiration in den Mixer geworfen. Wohl bekomm's. Keine Meyer-Pires!
> 
> Status und Uploadrhythmus:  
> Die Geschichte ist bereits fertiggestellt, daher kann ich versprechen, dass ich jeden Dienstagabend ein neues Kapitel hochlade.
> 
> Kapitelanzahl:  
> 25
> 
> Kapitellänge:  
> 3000-7500 Wörter
> 
> Pairing:  
> Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Blind taumelte Harry durch schwärende Finsternis. Die Fäulnis, die ihn umgab, schien sich auf seine Lippen zu legen, durch seine Schleimhäute zu dringen und seinen Blutstrom zu verlangsamen. Er wusste, wenn er weitergehen würde, würde sie ihn durchdringen und sein Herz infizieren, unumkehrbar. Von morbider Faszination erfüllt, ging er langsam weiter.  
  
Seine zögerlichen Schritte platschten leise durch eine Pfütze und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass sie aus jener Finsternis bestand, die ihn umgab. Rasche, aufgeregte Atemstöße kamen aus seinem Mund und schienen von den entfernten Wänden tausendfach zurückgeworfen zu werden. Es war eiskalt.  
  
Stoisch ging er weiter. Als er seinen Fuß auf einen festen Untergrund setzte, wollte er erleichtert ausatmen, aber nur eine Sekunde später ging ein Rucken durch den Boden und er schwankte, doch es gab nichts, an dem er sich hätte festhalten können. Noch während er nach vorn fiel, stellte er sich vor, dass es eine Bodenplatte gewesen sein musste, unter ihr ein Schalter, und weil er ihn betätigt hatte, würden metallene Stacheln aus dem Boden schießen und seinen Körper mit ihrer unerbittlichen Härte empfangen und aufspießen. Er war sich sicher, so etwas einmal in einem Videospiel gesehen zu haben.  
  
Nichts dergleichen geschah. Er fing den Sturz instinktiv mit den Händen ab und der Geruch der brackigen Fäulnis drang ungehindert in seine Nase ein, umwob seinen Verstand und eine Sekunde später sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Fackeln an den Wänden entflammten, eine nach der anderen. Schaudernd richtete er sich auf, bis er kniete und blickte sich in dem Dämmerlicht um.  
  
Tatsächlich war der Raum weitläufig und sah mit den Bildern, die in die milchig funkelnden Wände gemeißelt waren, aus wie ein alter Tempel. Harry kniete in der Mitte des runden Raumes, auf einer großen, smaragdgrünen Bodenplatte, von der ein schwaches Leuchten ausging. Sie lag in einem Graben, der mit einer dunklen, wabernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war - das also war es, durch das er gerade hindurchgewatet war. Der Gestank schien von dort auszugehen.  
  
Angewidert schüttelte er sich und versuchte dann, die Kreaturen an den Wänden zu erkennen, doch er konnte sie keiner Spezies zuordnen, die ihm vertraut war. Abgesehen davon schienen sie sich permanent zu verändern. Kaum hatte er ihre humanoiden Proportionen bemerkt, wuchsen ihnen Krallen, von denen jede einzelne so lang war wie sein Arm. Schon verschwammen die Umrisse, wurden breiter, monströs riesig.  
  
Wie mit einem Zauberbann belegt, starrte er auf die Wände, doch je länger sein Blick verweilte, desto weniger konnte er sehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und in dem Augenblick, in dem sein Blickkontakt mit den leuchtenden Augen des Wesens an der Wand brach, hörte er das schlurfende Geräusch kraftloser Schritte.  
  
Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte zu kommen schienen. Eine wilde, übersprudelnde Panik puckerte durch seine Adern und plötzlich wusste er, dass er hier sterben würde.  
  
In den Schatten eines mächtigen Torbogens nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und obwohl er, von Furcht nahezu vollkommen überwältigt, die Augen zusammenkneifen und nie wieder öffnen mochte, blickte er ihr entgegen, der Essenz seines persönlichen Alptraums. So viele Nächte schon, die ihn dieser anziehende, abstoßende Traum begleitete und nun würde er sie endlich sehen.  
  
Die Proportionen der Gestalt waren weiblich, doch Brust und Schoß waren von glänzenden Schuppen bedeckt, die eher zufällig auf ihrer spröden Haut angeordnet schienen. Die Fingernägel scharrten ungeduldig über das Fleisch der Kreatur, hinterließen Risse, die klafften, ohne zu bluten. Ihr Gesicht lag hinter einem Vorhang aus struppigem, dichtem Haar verborgen, das vielmehr an faulendes Stroh erinnerte.  
  
Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, als die Wesenheit, die noch vor wenigen Momenten so kraftlos zu ihm hergeschlurft war, sich plötzlich aufrichtete. Er war sicher, dass sie in ihrer vollen Größe selbst Hagrid überragte. Ein seltsam krächzendes, tiefes Keckern erklang und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Der Haarteppich schwang träge aus ihrem Gesicht, das aussah, als wäre es in der Mitte gespalten worden. Statt einem Mund besaß sie ein klaffendes Loch und ihre Augen waren so schwarz und tief, als enthielten sie das gesamte Universum.  
  
Sie wuchs, höher und höher, bis sie so groß war, dass sie die Decke durchbrechen müsste - dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter. Nah, viel zu nah, sah Harry sich ihrem Mund entgegen, dem ein sinnbetäubender Gestank entströmte und lange, spitze Zähne brachen durch ihr grau schimmerndes Zahnfleisch. Etwas so Grauenhaftes hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
  
"Dich nehme ich auf", donnerte sie und Speichelfäden rannen über ihr Kinn wie flüssige Spinnweben. "Deine Macht wird mir den Bauch wärmen."  
  
Als sie sich tiefer hinabbeugte, seine Brust durchbiss, ohne zu zögern, fuhr er schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf.

* * *

Keuchend und mit zitternden Fingern strich er sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich aus dem Bett hinaus über den Boden, wartete darauf, dass die Übelkeit, die ihn erfasst hatte, verrann. In seinem Mund hatte sich ein metallischer Geschmack ausgebreitet, als hätte er sich im Traum auf die Zunge gebissen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit richtete er sich wieder auf und tastete dann nach der Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch lag. Nachdem er sie umständlich aufgesetzt hatte, fühlte er sich ruhiger, denn das Zimmer im Fuchsbau, in dem er seit dem Sieg über Voldemort schlief, lag verlassen vor ihm.  
  
Die kühle Nachtluft strich eine Gänsehaut über seine nackten Arme und brachte den Geruch von nahendem Sommer und Nebel mit sich. Fröstelnd stand er auf, darauf bedacht, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet zu halten, denn er wusste, er war noch nicht bereit für den Anblick, der sich ihm bieten würde - diese wenigen Minuten, in denen er sich vormachte, dass alles in Ordnung war, waren wesentlich dafür, dass er den nächsten Tag überstand.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte träge über den Pullover, den er am Abend zuvor nachlässig beiseite geworfen hatte und blieb an einer schmuddeligen, noch immer eingerollten Zeitung hängen, die neben seinem Koffer lag. Er konnte einen kleinen Fotoausschnitt sehen, auf dem eine Hand nach etwas Dunklem griff. Vollkommen unwichtig. Er atmete ruhiger.  
  
Seit dreizehn Tagen ging er durch diesen Alptraum, erwachte zitternd, manchmal mit schweiß-, manchmal mit tränennassem Gesicht. Und wenn es nur das wäre, nur ein düsterer, unheilvoller Traum, der ihn plagte, würde er mit Freuden in den nächsten Tag gehen. Aber das war es nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass er allmählich den Verstand verlor.  
  
Er rieb sich über die kalte Haut auf seinen Armen und schüttelte den Kopf, krallte sich mit der anderen Hand in das Fleisch über seinem Herzen. Jedes Mal, wenn er in diesem Tempel den Tod fand, schmerzte diese Stelle, als hätte ihm jemand ein glühendes Eisen in die Brust getrieben. Noch einen Moment lang gestattete Harry sich, die Augen zusammenzupressen.  
  
Und dann hob er den Kopf und blickte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf.  
  
Schon wieder. Seine Arme klatschten kraftlos an seine Hüfte. Schon wieder stand das Fenster offen. Harry starrte auf den Vorhang, der sich sanft bauschte und mit dem Wind zu tanzen schien. Ein verzweifeltes Lachen verzerrte Harrys bleiches Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er das Fenster geschlossen hatte. Er hatte sogar mehrfach an dem Griff gerüttelt, um sich zu versichern, dass er sich nicht irrte.  
  
Langsam taumelte er näher an den Schreibtisch heran, der unter der Fensterfront stand, und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Routiniert schwang er ihn und überprüfte den Schutzzauber, den er vor Tagen auf den Fuchsbau gelegt hatte - er war nicht durchbrochen worden. Nichts hatte das Gelände betreten oder verlassen.  
  
Harry stützte die Arme auf die Fensterbank und blickte hinab auf das wogende Gras, das im Licht des Mondes silbern glänzte, suchte nach dem Anzeichen eines Eindringlings, der es möglicherweise geschafft hätte, seinen Schutzzauber zu umgehen. Es war vollkommen still, als wäre die Welt, von ihm unbemerkt, plötzlich verendet. Der Gedanke daran legte sich wie ein bitterer Balsam auf seine wunde Brust. Wenn alles endete, dann auch seine Träume. Die Blicke, die er manchmal, wenn er allein war, in seinem Nacken spüren konnte. Der leise Atemhauch, der dann hin und wieder auf seine Haut traf. Die Geräusche, die ihn zusammenzucken ließen. Und was oder wer auch immer seine Nerven damit aufrieb, andauernd dieses verfluchte Fenster zu öffnen.  
  
Wartend auf den Morgen, lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe und stellte sich vor, wie er eines Tages aufwachte und in das Sonnenlicht blinzelte, konfus, eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen zu haben. Verschont von innerem Druck und von Furcht, geheilt an der verstrichenen Zeit. Jemand würde auf ihn gewartet haben, ihn fragen, wie er geschlafen habe und er würde antworten. Ein normales Gespräch, bei dem kein Trost oder Schamgefühl notwendig wäre, bei dem es nicht um die Trauer eines anderen Menschen ginge.  
  
Harry lächelte bitter und sah zu, wie der Morgen graute und die Welt in Schatten tauchte. Ein gewöhnlicher, glücklicher Tag. Vermutlich würde er weiterhin darauf warten müssen.  
  
Irgendwann - Harry wusste nicht mehr, wann genau - hatte er aufgehört, Ausschau zu halten. Als sich eine Eule aus der Ferne näherte, ein kleiner, dunkler Fleck in dem zuckrig orangefarbenem Himmel, belächelte er sich und sein verdammtes Selbstmitleid. Er mochte der Held einer Nation sein, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er für sein eigenes Glück verantwortlich war. Oder wäre. Wenn er das Gefühl hätte, es irgendwie erlangen zu können.  
  
Die Eule schien ihn direkt anzusteuern, eine dicke, eingerollte Zeitung im Schnabel, und als sie landete, fegte sie einen großen Blumentopf von der Fensterbank, der unverdrossen laut über den Boden kullerte und Erde und Pflanzen verstreute. Es war so unpassend, dass er lachen musste. Er hatte sich in jeder Nacht bemüht, so leise wie nur möglich zu sein und dann schickte ihm die Versandabteilung des Tagespropheten eine Eule, die so groß war, dass sie Mühe hatte, auf der Fensterbank Halt zu finden und dann gleich den Boden neu dekorierte.  
  
Grinsend nahm er die Zeitung entgegen und streichelte das glatte Gefieder der Eule. Sie flog davon, nicht ohne noch einmal mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und eine Tasse mit Schreibfedern vom Tisch zu fegen.  
  
Entgegen seiner morgendlichen Routine setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und entrollte die Zeitung. Normalerweise mied er sie, denn die Berichterstattung hatte seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort entweder aus rührseligen Geschichten über in diesem Krieg Verstorbene bestanden (Harry schauderte es vor solchen Artikeln, denn sie hielten ihm die Menschen vor Augen, die er nicht hatte retten können) oder aus Lobpreisungen seiner eigenen Person und es gab nichts, das er mehr verabscheute als dieses ständige Herumreiten auf seinen Leistungen - von Journalisten, die  _einen Scheiß darüber wussten_.  
  
Sich innerlich darauf vorbereitend, das eine oder das andere vorzufinden, blickte er hinab und stockte, einen plötzlichen nervösen Hustenreiz in seinem Hals unterdrückend.  
  
 _"Erneut mysteriöse nächtliche Todesfälle"_ stand in dicken Lettern über dem Foto einer dunklen Ecke zwischen zwei Häusern. Möglicherweise waren es Angriffe der Todesser, die noch immer auf freiem Fuß waren. Die Zähne in der Unterlippe verbissen, begann Harry, den kurzen Artikel zu lesen.  
  
 _" In der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch ereigneten sich erneut unerklärliche Todesfälle. Ein Zauberer und eine Hexe wurden in den frühen Morgenstunden von einem Passanten in der Winkelgasse aufgefunden. Es konnten keine Hinweise entdeckt werden, die belegen würden, was genau zu ihrem Tod geführt hätte, noch wurden sie bislang identifiziert._  
  
 _Das Ministerium gibt keinen Kommentar zu den Ermittlungen ab. Auch zu den vierundzwanzig Toten der letzten drei Wochen wurden keine Angaben gemacht._  
  
 _Ein Sprecher des Ministeriums warnt die Bevölkerung davor, nachts das Haus zu verlassen. "_  
  
Harrys Hand, die die gelesenen Zeilen entlang gestrichen war, zitterte, als der Artikel abrupt endete. Keine sichtliche Todesursache - als wären sie von einem Fluch dahingerafft worden? Er atmete langsam aus. Oder das Ministerium hielt die Informationen absichtlich unter Verschluss, um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden.  
  
 _Ha_ , dachte er bitter,  _zumindest hören sie jetzt auf mit den Halbwahrheiten und den Spekulationen._ Ohne sich große Hoffnungen zu machen, durchblätterte er in beinahe ungebührlicher Hast die restliche Zeitung nach etwas Interessantem, doch tatsächlich wirkte es so, als würden sie sich in Schweigen hüllen, wenn es um die wichtigen Themen ging - als würde es ihn beruhigen, nach einer solchen Schlagzeile einen Artikel über die schiefgegangene Show irgendeiner magischen Rockband vorzufinden oder die Verlobung irgendeines -  
  
Pikiert starrte er auf das Foto und in Malfoys angestrengt lächelndes Gesicht. Er stand wie versteinert neben einem Mädchen, das anscheinend einen ausgeprägten Fluchtreflex entwickelt hatte. Auf dem bewegten Bild zuckte ihr Arm und ihr schmaler Körper wandte sich zur Seite, als würde sie im nächsten Augenblick wegrennen.  
  
Von den Todesfällen abgelenkt, grinste Harry schadenfroh und beobachtete das Mädchen dabei, wie sie aller Welt in einer Dauerschleife präsentierte, wie wenig froh sie über diese Verlobung war. Malfoy selbst war auch nicht glücklich darüber. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, eine dicke Falte dazwischen und er blickte verächtlich in die Kamera, jede Sekunde davon hassend.  
  
Kurz entschlossen trennte Harry die Seite aus der Zeitung heraus und legte sie neben sich auf den Schreibtisch, um sich fortan an Malfoys Pech zu weiden.

* * *

"Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte eine Stimme in seinem Rücken flüsternd und Harry zuckte zusammen, wobei sein Fuß gegen das Tischbein stieß. "Oh Harry, tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
  
"Schon gut", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wandte sich um, den schmerzenden Fuß massierend. Hermine stand in der Mitte des Raumes, den Blick auf den umgestürzten Blumentopf gerichtet. Ihr buschiges Haar war zerzaust und umrahmte ihr Gesicht wie eine Dornenhecke. "Du siehst müde aus."  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Du wohl auch nicht." Sie lächelte leicht, aber der besorgte Ausdruck in ihren Augen blieb.  
  
"Nein." Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, bis sie zu schmerzen begannen, um den Impuls zu unterdrücken, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, denn ihm war bewusst, dass sie in einer ähnlichen Situation feststeckte wie er. Sie war nun ebenfalls Teil einer trauernden Familie, ein Teil, der sich bemühte, allen zu helfen, ohne je an sich selbst zu denken. Der einsame Teil, der alles herunterschluckte und auf bessere Zeiten hoffte. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Hände. Die kleinen Finger waren in dem Saum ihrer Bluse verkrallt. Er konnte sich ihr nicht auch noch aufbürden.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Blumentopf passiert?" Sie ging in die Hocke und hob ihn auf, füllte ihn wie ein Muggel mit bloßen Händen mit der Blumenerde. Es war seltsam tröstlich, ihr dabei zuzusehen.  
  
"Das kann ich auch aufheben“, sagte er trotzdem, jedoch ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich zu rühren. Hermine steckte die Pflanze in die Erde und blickte auf. "Die Eule, die den Tagespropheten gebracht hat, hat ihn umgestoßen. Ich schwöre dir, die werden jedes Jahr größer." Sie brach in Lachen aus und auch Harry lächelte.  
  
Vorsichtig trug sie den Topf wieder zur Fensterbank und schaute dabei auf die herausgetrennte Seite des Propheten. "Also, das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Astoria Greengrass - sie war in meinem Kurs für Alte Runen. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die beiden viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hätten."  
  
"Vielleicht will sie ja deshalb abhauen", sagte Harry mit einem dunklem Vergnügen in der Stimme.  
  
"Ich würde in jedem Fall vor dieser Situation abhauen, egal, ob Malfoy mit mir gesprochen hätte oder nicht." Sie nahm das Foto in ihre schmutzigen Hände und sah es prüfend an.  
  
Harry gluckste. "Bin mir nicht sicher, wer von euch beiden eher weg gewesen wäre."  
  
Plötzlich verflog die Heiterkeit aus Hermines Gesicht, als wäre sie aus ihren Zügen getropft. "Harry, ich - ich habe nachgedacht."  
  
Er schluckte und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Und -"  
  
"Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich mich so - so einsam und kalt und nutzlos gefühlt. Und Ron geht es schlechter statt besser. Er muss hier raus. Ich -" Sie stockte und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Dann sah sie ihn an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, als hätte sie Mitleid mit Harry. "Ich werde nach Australien gehen und meine Eltern zurückholen. Und Ron kommt mit."  
  
Harry wartete, ob sie noch etwas sagen würde. Er lächelte beruhigend und, wie er hoffte, aufmunternd in ihre Richtung, sah ihr aber nicht mehr in die Augen, denn er fühlte sich plötzlich, als würden sie ihn absichtlich hier zurücklassen, in dieser finsteren Einsamkeit. "Es tut ihm bestimmt gut, hier mal rauszukommen", sagte er betont fröhlich.  
  
"Harry. Es tut mir leid." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, zu lang für eine einfache, freundschaftliche Geste, zu kurz, um tröstlich zu sein. "Wir müssen einfach -"  
  
"Wirklich. Ist doch eine gute Idee." Harry schaute auf das Foto, in der Hoffnung, ein echtes Lächeln herauszubringen, obwohl seine Brust sich inzwischen leer anfühlte.  
  
"Du solltest mit Ginny wegfahren. Dich auf etwas Schönes konzentrieren." Sie lächelte unbestimmt, die Stirn noch immer gerunzelt und ging dann leise davon.  
  
Auch Stunden später noch saß Harry an seinem Schreibtisch, starrte auf die Dreckkrümel, die den Zeitungsartikel umrandeten und dachte darüber nach, wie er die nächsten Tage, Wochen, Monate überstehen sollte. Nichts hätte ihn auf diese Situation vorbereiten können, keine Flucht, kein Kampf, keine Bedrohung konnte sich mit dieser Leere messen, die nur hin und wieder von grauenhaften Alpträumen und offenen Fenstern zerrissen wurde.  
  
Als er aufstand, um seine steifen Muskeln zu strecken, fiel sein Blick hinaus auf den Hof. Ron und Hermine standen inmitten einiger Koffer und wurden abwechselnd von Molly Weasley geherzt, die zwischendurch in ein weißes Taschentuch schniefte. Ron wirkte fahrig und nervös, wie er einen der Koffer in die Hand nahm und dann doch wieder abstellte, wenn seine Mutter ihn ein weiteres Mal an sich drückte, sah aber wesentlich hoffnungsvoller aus als in den letzten Tagen.  
  
Obwohl es Harry um sich selbst leidtat, musste er Hermine zustimmen - Ron würde das guttun. Er wünschte sich nur, sie hätte ihn gefragt, ob er sie begleiten wolle.  
  
Harry schnaubte. Natürlich hätte er dieses Angebot abgelehnt. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er sich noch einmal als das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlen.  
  
Wehmütig beobachtete er Ginny dabei, wie sie vortrat und sich mit der Stirn gegen Rons Brust lehnte und für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss. Ein schwaches Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel, als er sah, wie Ron die Arme halb ausstreckte, als wollte er sie um den Rücken seiner Schwester legen und dann mit einem seltsam verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck zu Hermine blickte.  
  
Ginnys Anblick brachte seinen Entschluss für einen Augenblick ins Wanken, denn der Wunsch, sie einfach zu packen und nach Amerika oder Asien in den Urlaub zu entführen, riss an seiner Brust. Doch dann dachte er an widerwärtige Monster, Tempel, geöffnete Fenster und Blicke von niemandem, die auf seiner Haut brannten und riss sich los von dem Anblick seiner ehemaligen Freundin.  
  
Er würde sie da nicht mit hineinziehen. Nicht, bis er wusste, was mit ihm los war. Mit fest zusammengepresstem Kiefer wandte er sich ab und begann, seine Sachen einzupacken.


	2. Chapter 2

Obwohl der Grimmauldplatz 12 nicht von bloßer Magie zusammengehalten wurde und in einem allgemein besseren Zustand war als der Fuchsbau, konnte Harry das alte Haus atmen hören, wenn es besonders still war. Es knackte und knarzte und nicht selten zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich rasch um, einen Angreifer erwartend.   
  
Entweder blickte er in solchen Momenten in Kreachers erschrocken aufgerissene Augen - oder auf die trüb-gräuliche Tapete. Überreizt, wie er war, kam ihm mehr als einmal in den Sinn, wie der Basilisk in seinem zweiten Schuljahr durch die Rohre in den Wänden geglitten war, nur für ihn hörbar, und ein nervöses Gefühl der Bedrohung brodelte kalt in seinem Bauch auf, wie die Ahnung einer Gefahr, die sich ihm erst später offenbaren würde.  
  
Sein Leben verging in einem Nebel aus Müdigkeit, ungestellten Fragen, die durch seinen leeren Kopf hallten und gedämpfter Angst, die jedes Knarren übersteuerte und sein Herz rasen ließ. Trotz seines widerwilligen Umzugs in den Grimmauldplatz hatte sich nichts geändert. Jeder Tag begann auf die gleiche Art, mit einem rasenden Puls in der Finsternis der Nacht, neben einem geöffneten Fenster, einen widerlich metallischen Geschmack im Mund, würgend. Die zähen Stunden bis zur Dämmerung, die mühsam dahinkrochen. Eine Eule, die eine Zeitung brachte, in der ein neues nächtliches Opfer vermeldet wurde, Todesursache unbekannt; und es war, als hätte die finale Schlacht niemals stattgefunden.  
  
So zuckte er zunächst erschrocken zusammen, als er, trotz des warmen Morgens zitternd, in die Eingangshalle taumelte, die Welt in müden Schlieren ineinanderlaufend, und das kleine Posttischchen ächzend unter einem Berg aus bunten Päckchen vorfand. Neben ihm ein weiterer Stapel, der bis an Harrys Hüfte reichte. Langsam setzte sich sein Gehirn in Gang und die Angst verschwand für kurze Zeit aus seinem Bewusstsein. Heute war sein achtzehnter Geburtstag.  
  
Auf unsicheren Beinen wankte er an dem Stapel auf dem Tisch vorbei und hielt sich an dem steinernen Türrahmen fest, der wie ein kleiner Torbogen in die Küche führte, eine leichte Melancholie im Bauch. Früher, als kleiner, einsamer Junge, hätte er sich eine solche Menge an Geschenken herbeigesehnt, an Menschen, die an seinen Geburtstag dachten. In diesem Jahr aber war der Tag einzig eine Erinnerung daran, wie lange schon er sich mit diesem persönlichen Alptraum plagte. Seit zwei Monaten schlief er nun keine Nacht mehr durch.  
  
Aus der Küche kam ein köstlicher Geruch nach frischgebackenem Brot. Harry sah zu, wie Kreacher ein Frühstück bereitete, das auch für eine ausgehungerte Quidditchmannschaft ausreichend gewesen wäre. Für Harrys müde Augen sah es so aus, als würden sich seine bleichen Hände so schnell bewegen, dass sie zu weißen Schlieren wurden, die durch die Luft flogen und Brote auf der Tafel anrichteten, Eier und Würstchen brieten, Tee bereiteten. Als er einen Kandelaber aus angelaufenem Silber auf den Tisch stellte und die Kerzenstummel entzündete, lächelte Harry schwach, denn inzwischen wirkte die Szenerie, als würde er einen historischen Staatsempfang ausrichten.  
  
"Erwartest du Gäste, Kreacher?", fragte Harry. Seine unbenutzte Stimme schrammte rau an seiner Kehle entlang.  
  
Kreacher drehte sich um und sah Harry mit großen, blassen Augen an. "Meister Harry hat seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gegessen. Kreacher findet, er sollte an seinem Geburtstag ein richtiges Frühstück haben." Dann wandte er sich ab und eilte zu dem alten, steinernen Ofen. Er öffnete die metallene Klappe mit einem Topflappen und holte eine runde Kuchenform aus den Flammen und ein klebrig-zuckriger Duft vermischte sich mit dem nach frischem Brot. Harrys Magen verknotete sich und begann zu knurren.  
  
Ihm war noch immer nicht nach Essen zumute, doch nachdem Kreacher sich eine solche Mühe gegeben hatte, wäre er sich schäbig vorgekommen, wenn er von vorneherein abgelehnt hätte. Also ließ er den Torbogen los und setzte sich an die Stirnseite der lächerlich gefüllten Tafel vor den gedeckten Teller. Nur eine Sekunde später war Kreacher herbeigeeilt und türmte mehrere Stücke klebriger Siruptorte vor ihm auf.  
  
"Stopp, Kreacher. Lass' es mich langsam angehen!" Harry lächelte schwach und hob die Arme, um ihn davon abzuhalten, das siebte Stück an den Rand des Tellers zu quetschen.  
  
"Meister Harry ist so dünn wie ein Bettler und Kreacher weiß, dass er Siruptorte liebt."  
  
"Was sich auch nicht ändert, wenn du mich heute vollstopfst." Harry beobachtete, wie Kreacher das Blech langsam auf einer Anrichte arrangierte, zwischen einem großen Teller voller Würstchen im Schlafrock und einem Früchtekuchen. "Wann bist du dafür aufgestanden?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
Stolz baute Kreacher sich vor der Anrichte auf und schien um ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich und Harry war sich sicher, dass er lächelte. "Kreacher war die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen, um Meister Harry etwas anbieten zu können, das er mag."  
  
In diesem Moment, in dem die Erinnerung an Dobby in Kreachers Stolz auf eine nahezu unsinnig große Dienstleistung wachgerufen wurde, steckte Harry sich ein ganzes Stück Torte auf einmal in den Mund, um sich abzulenken. Kreacher neigte den Kopf anerkennend. "Nun, danke", sagte Harry undeutlich und kaute angestrengt. Er spürte, wie ein zäher Klecks Karamellsirup aus seinem Mundwinkel rann, langsam, aber sicher angetrieben von seinen Kaubewegungen.  
  
Nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte, war es nicht schwer, das zweite Stück zu nehmen und hineinzubeißen. Diesmal ließ er sich die Zeit, mit seinen klebrigen Fingern nach der Kuchengabel zu greifen, und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich wie Dudley - wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als der bloßen Gier. Während Harry aß, kam ihm eine Idee und er fragte sich, wieso zum Henker er erst jetzt darauf kam. Er schluckte ungeduldig hinunter.  
  
"Kreacher, hat heute Nacht jemand dieses Haus betreten? Du warst die ganze Nacht wach und musst gemerkt haben, was hier vor sich gegangen ist -" Er unterbrach sich und sah den Elfen abwartend an.  
  
"Niemand hat das Haus betreten, bis auf Eulen, hunderte davon, die alle mit den Geschenken angeflattert kamen wie Ratten. Kreacher musste putzen, als sie weg waren." Er erschauderte und blickte Harry mit aufmerksamen Augen an. "Aber Kreacher hat schon oft, seit Meister Harry wieder da ist, festgestellt, dass Sachen an anderen Orten waren als üblich."  
  
"Du meinst, er - oder es - bewegt irgendwelche Sachen, so wie ein Poltergeist vielleicht?" Mit wachsender Aufregung richtete Harry sich auf. Wenn das die Erklärung war, würde es eine Lösung geben. Harry war zuvor nicht aufgefallen, dass es Gegenstände an andere Orte legte, aber angesichts seiner chaotischen Einstellung wunderte ihn das nicht.  
  
Kreacher legte den Kopf schief. "Ein Poltergeist, der immer unsichtbar ist? Kreacher weiß nicht, ob es so etwas gibt. Die Poltergeister, die Kreacher kennt, sind nervige Angeber."  
  
Harry dachte an Peeves, der nur glücklich war, wenn er Chaos anrichten konnte und sich diebisch freute, wenn andere unter seinen Streichen litten. Ob andere Poltergeister subtiler waren, sich nicht nach dem Ruhm sehnten, in dem Peeves sich nur allzu gern sonnte? "Was es auch ist, es ist mir vom Fuchsbau bis hierher gefolgt."  
  
"Dann kann es kein Mensch sein. Und kein Elf. Meister Harry weiß, dass dieses noble Haus gesichert ist gegen Eindringlinge. Nicht gegen alle, natürlich." Er warf einen giftigen Blick auf die Geschenke im Eingangsbereich.  
  
Harry war sich bewusst, dass es ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden würde, einen Poltergeist loszuwerden, doch allein diese Erklärung nahm ihm eine große Last von der Schulter. Zuversichtlich überlegte er, dass seine Alpträume vermutlich einfach bloß ein Ausdruck seiner Angst vor dem unbekannten Angreifer waren, der ihn seit so langer Zeit plagte und mit der Zeit verschwinden würden. Wieso hatte er nur nicht früher daran gedacht? So oft schon hatte Peeves ihn geärgert.  
  
"Wie viele Eulen waren es denn?", fragte Harry und grinste. Ermutigt stach er die Gabel in die Torte.  
  
"Am Anfang nur eine. Kreacher hat das Fenster geöffnet und es dann sofort bereut. Bevor er das erste Geschenk aufheben konnte, waren hundert kreischende Vögel im Salon und haben überall Pakete fallengelassen. Und mehr." Seine Mundwinkel sanken noch weiter herab. "Kreacher dachte, die Eulen greifen das Haus an."  
  
"Ihre Waffen waren Federn und ihre Hinterlassenschaften."  
  
"Und Geschenke", fügte Kreacher düster hinzu und seufzte schwer. Harry versuchte, ein Lachen zu verkneifen und verschluckte sich an der Torte.  
  
Keuchend und hustend griff er nach der Tasse mit schwarzem Tee, als es an der Tür klopfte. In diesem Moment brach das Portrait von Mrs. Black in langgezogene Klagelaute aus. Kreacher stöhnte und schlang sich ein Küchentuch wie einen Schal um den Hals, bevor er zur Tür trottete.  
  
 _"Elende Blutsverräter - Schlammblüter -"_  
  
Harry versuchte, das Kreischen zu ignorieren und leerte die Tasse in einem Zug aus. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl der Normalität, der Gefasstheit, hatte ihn ergriffen. Im hellen Licht des Morgens - und der Erkenntnis - kam ihm seine Furcht albern vor. Vielleicht hatte er sich so verloren gefühlt, nachdem er Voldemort besiegt und damit seine größte Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, dass er den Spuk sogar selbst heraufbeschworen hatte. Er war sich sicher, irgendwann einmal von solchen Phänomenen gehört zu haben.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte eine ruhige Stimme und Harry wandte sich um. Im Türrahmen stand Kingsley, groß und dunkel, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die Ränder unter seinen Augen aber ließen ihn müde wirken. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."  
  
"Morgen, Kingsley!", antwortete Harry überschwänglich. Er grinste. "Danke. Setz' dich, nimm dir ein Stück Torte oder irgendetwas, was du sonst noch willst."  
  
"Nun, ich habe schon gefrühstückt. Ich bin seit einiger Zeit auf den Beinen." Er ließ sich an Harrys Seite nieder und begutachtete die verschiedenen Speisen. "Allerdings sieht es köstlich aus."  
  
Harry wischte sich die klebrigen Hände verstohlen an dem Tischtuch ab. "Bitte, bedien' dich, sonst muss ich das alles allein essen. Kreacher denkt, ich esse nicht genug."  
  
Kingsley nahm die Gabel von dem Teller vor sich und tat sich von allem auf, das in seiner Reichweite war. "Das kann man ja kaum ablehnen. Ich muss aber zugeben, Harry, dass ich denke, du gibst uns allen Anlass zur Sorge. Nicht nur, dass du sehr mitgenommen aussiehst", seine dunklen Augen musterten Harry für einen Moment lang streng, "Molly macht sich viele Gedanken um dich, seit du dich nicht mehr im Fuchsbau sehen lässt. Auch Hermine und Ron -"  
  
"Sie sind aus Australien zurück?", fragte Harry und sein Magen tat einen kleinen Hüpfer. Als Kingsley nickte, schob er den Teller ein Stück nach hinten. Er hatte keinen Appetit mehr. Wenn sie sich so um ihn sorgten, warum kamen sie dann nicht zu ihm, besuchten ihn, wie Freunde es tun sollten?  
  
"Schon seit einer Woche", präzisierte Kingsley, nachdem er seine Würstchen hinuntergeschluckt hatte. "Sie haben mich gleich am ersten Tag gefragt, ob ich nicht nach dir sehen könnte. Aber leider, Harry, habe ich es nicht geschafft. Im Ministerium ist dieser Tage die Hölle los."  
  
"Wieso sehen sie denn nicht selbst nach mir?", fragte Harry düster. Er stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand und starrte in die Flammen der Kerzen, die trotz des strahlenden Sonnenscheins noch immer brannten.  
  
Kingsley hob unbehaglich die Schultern. "Du darfst ihnen das nicht übelnehmen. Nach allem, was sie mir erzählt haben, bist du einfach verschwunden, als sie abgereist sind. Sie glauben, du wärest wütend."  
  
"Tja, nun,  _jetzt  _bin ich es", sagte Harry trotzig. "Ich meine, selbst wenn ich wütend gewesen wäre, hätten sie mit mir reden können." Kingsley setzte zu einer Erwiderung an und Harry fügte schnell hinzu: "Statt über mich."  
  
Obwohl er sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als seinen Freunden sein Leid zu klagen, nachdem sie selbst genug davon hatten, fühlte er sich übergangen. Wenigstens einen Brief hätten sie ihm schicken können. Wenigstens das. Immerhin war er nicht verschwunden, weil er ihnen grämte, sondern, um die Erscheinungen loszuwerden.  
  
"Hör' mal, Harry", sagte Kingsley nach einer Gesprächspause, in der Harry seinen Gedanken nachhing, und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab. "Ihr habt so viel zusammen erlebt. Da könntest du doch ein Auge zudrücken und ihnen etwas entgegenkommen. Gerade Ron und Ginevra haben einen Bruder verloren. Sie wissen einfach nicht, was sie tun sollen."  
  
"Auf Ron und Ginny bin ich nicht sauer. Aber ehrlich, als ich noch im Fuchsbau war, hat sich auch niemand um mich geschert. Wie heuchlerisch, jetzt damit anzukommen."  
  
Kingsley schwieg. Durch das heftige Pochen seines Pulses in den Ohren hindurch hörte Harry, wie Kreacher in der Eingangshalle leise mit seiner Raspelstimme auf seine ehemalige Herrin einsprach. Ein Holzscheit im Ofen knackte. Harry sah Hermine vor sich, wie sie vor einem Monat im Fuchsbau vor ihm gestanden und ihn mitleidsvoll angesehen hatte. In Wahrheit war er froh, dass sie jetzt nicht hier war. Seine Erleichterung über die einfache Erklärung seiner Qualen schien sich entladen zu haben und er war auf einmal so wütend, dass er sicher war, er würde irgendetwas Unverzeihliches sagen.  
  
Ihm war klar, dass es nur natürlich war, dass sie sich mehr um Ron kümmerte, als um ihn. Und es ging ihr ganz bestimmt nicht gut damit. Aber heute war ihm auch bewusst geworden, dass er schon seit einem ganzen Monat in diesem Haus mit Kreacher allein war und dass Kingsley der erste Mensch gewesen war, der ihn besuchen gekommen war. Ein Besuch, der offenbar eine ganze Woche lang in der Schwebe gehangen hatte. So schrecklich konnten Hermines Sorgen um ihn ja nicht sein.  
  
"Du hast gesagt, dass im Ministerium viel los ist?", fragte Harry, um die ungemütliche Stille zu durchbrechen. Kingsley zuckte zusammen, als hätte Harry ihn bei etwas Wichtigem unterbrochen.  
  
"Oh. Ja. Die ungeklärten Todesfälle halten uns auf Trab. Inzwischen ist ihre Zahl auf einundsechzig angewachsen und die Bürger werden immer besorgter. Jeden Tag erreichen uns neue Anfragen zu den Todesumständen, als hätte das Ministerium nicht deutlich gemacht, dass dazu keine Stellungnahmen abgegeben werden. Zum Glück hat das nun ein Ende."  
  
"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Harry. Die Todesfälle waren seit einiger Zeit ein steter Grund zur Besorgnis gewesen, ohne nähere Informationen aber hatte Harry nicht viel damit anfangen können.  
  
"Ja, uns ist ein Durchbruch gelungen. Die Menschen, die zu Tode kamen, waren mit einem Virus infiziert, der endlich klassifiziert werden konnte. Du liest den Tagespropheten wohl nicht mehr?" Kingsley strich sich nervös über das Kinn.   
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Heute noch nicht."  
  
"Jedenfalls haben wir über das St. Mungos einen Impfstoff in Umlauf gebracht, der das Problem rasch lösen sollte."  
  
Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch beobachtete Harry, wie Kingsley beinahe die Tasse neben sich umstieß und sich über die Stirn rieb. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, dass ein unbekannter Virus für so viele Tote verantwortlich sein sollte, ohne, dass jemand etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Ohne, dass sich jemand krank fühlte. "Was ist das für ein Virus?", fragte Harry lauernd.  
  
"Oh, das sind Ministeriumsinterna, ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht viel damit anfangen könntest. Aber eines kann ich dir sagen: Seit ich heute morgen beim Impfen war, fühle ich mich wesentlich sicherer. Auch, wenn es grauenhaft geschmeckt hat." Er lachte laut. Auf Harry wirkte es aufgesetzt und unecht. "Du musst mir versprechen, auch zum Impfen zu gehen. Im Tagespropheten haben wir die gesamte Bevölkerung dazu aufgerufen."  
  
"Sicher, ich gehe nach dem Essen hin", sagte Harry beiläufig und bemerkte, dass Kingsley seine Nervosität rasch ablegte und ihn zuversichtlich anlächelte. Harrys Argwohn verstärkte sich.  
  
Langsam legte Kingsley die Serviette auf den leeren Teller und erhob sich. "Es hat sehr gut geschmeckt, vielen Dank. Leider muss ich schon wieder aufbrechen. Das Leben eines Ministers steht niemals still!"  
  
Auch Harry stand auf. Er bemerkte, dass sein Stand fester war, nachdem er ordentlich gegessen und getrunken hatte. Mit dem sicheren Gefühl, dass Kingsley den Großteil der Geschehnisse verschwiegen hatte, begleitete er ihn in die Eingangshalle bis zur Tür. Sein Blick fiel auf Kreacher, der den Vorhang vor dem Portrait mit seinen schmalen Händen einen kleinen Spalt offenhielt und gedämpft sprach. Auch Kingsley hielt inne und betrachtete die Szene vor sich.  
  
"Es wundert mich, dass du es nicht hast abnehmen lassen. Es gibt viele Zauber, die einen Klebefluch lösen können - selbst, wenn er durch verbotene Praktiken verstärkt wurde", murmelte er und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.  
  
Harry folgte ihm. "Und Kreacher damit in eine Krise stürzen? Wozu? Es kam den ganzen Monat niemand zu Besuch, also hält sich die Belastung in Grenzen", antwortete Harry betont leichtfertig.  
  
"Ich werde Hermine - und auch Ron - ausrichten, dass du ihren Besuch erwartest. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich -"  
  
"Bloß nicht", unterbrach ihn Harry bestimmt. "Ich mache das schon. Aber sag' mal, wenn ein Virus für all die Tode verantwortlich ist, warum hat das Ministerium dann so lange gebraucht, ihn zu finden? Und wenn er unauffindbar war, dann ist die Aurorenabteilung doch sicher davon ausgegangen, dass es Angriffe waren, die diese Menschen getötet haben." Harry beobachtete, wie Kingsley zusammenzuckte. "Nach allem, was im letzten Jahr geschehen ist, glaubst du nicht, dass ich eine Hilfe hätte sein können?"  
  
Kingsley drehte sich ruckartig um. Seine Augen verengten sich und er starrte Harry an. "Du scheinst zu glauben, dass erfahrene Auroren, die keine Todesursache feststellen können, etwas mit deiner Hilfe anfangen könnten? Du hast nicht einmal mit deiner Ausbildung begonnen. Nein, ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür, dass ich einen zukünftigen Auszubildenden nicht in einen Fall dieser Größenordnung miteinbezogen habe!" Seine Stimme schwoll zum Ende hin an und Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte. Dies schien Kingsley zu besänftigen. "Entschuldige, ich bin einfach überarbeitet."  
  
"Kein Problem, wirklich", sagte Harry leise. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Kingsley nur auf den zweiten Teil seiner Fragen reagiert hatte. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander.  
  
"Es ist wirklich - Es tut mir leid. Ich freue mich natürlich sehr, wenn du im nächsten Monat mit deiner Ausbildung beginnst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein Gewinn für das Ministerium sein wirst." Er lächelte Harry aufmunternd an und trat einen Schritt nach hinten.  
  
Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickte er Harry ein weiteres Mal an und sagte etwas, das wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper fuhr. Etwas, das ihn in den nächsten Tagen beschäftigen würde und das seine Angst zielsicher wieder zum Leben erweckte.  
  
"Harry, eines noch. Ich bitte dich, halte deine Fenster geschlossen. Bitte niemanden, den du nicht kennst, in das Haus. Und vor allem, vermeide neue Kontakte, bis die Zeitung Entwarnung gibt. Das ist sehr wichtig."  
  
Er ging hinaus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Harrys Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie am Boden festgefroren und auf einmal schienen die Erklärungen der Phänomene, die er sich selbst eingeredet hatte, aus ihm herauszuströmen und die Zuversicht mit sich fortzunehmen.   
  
 _Halte deine Fenster geschlossen._


	3. Chapter 3

Wie Gewehrschüsse hallten die dumpfen Trommelschläge durch die Nacht und zerteilten Harrys neuerlichen Alptraum, als er langsam erwachte. Einen Augenblick lang versuchte er, sich zu orientieren. In einem Moment hatte er auf der leuchtenden Bodenplatte gekniet, bereit, dem Schrecken seines Schlafes entgegenzusehen und im nächsten fand er sich in verschwitzten, zerwühlten Laken wieder, fröstelnd in der Kälte, die ungehindert durch das offene Fenster strömte. Ein weiterer Schlag donnerte durch das Haus und beantwortete die leise Frage, die durch seinen Schädel hallte. Er schluckte gegen den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund an.  
  
Er griff nach seiner Brille, dankbar, dass der Traum vor seinem immer wiederkehrenden Tod endete, und setzte sich auf. Ein Gähnen schüttelte seinen abgemagerten Körper und er schlang sich die Arme vor die Brust, bevor er aufstand und in die Finsternis des Flurs eintauchte. Kurz blieb er an dem Treppengeländer stehen und lugte hinab, erspähte den gedämpften, flackernden Lichtschein einer Kerze.  
  
"Kreacher?", rief Harry leise in die Schatten des Treppenhauses. Beunruhigt registrierte er, dass Mrs. Blacks Portrait still blieb und aus irgendeinem Grund rieb dieser Fakt seine Nerven auf nachdrücklichere Weise auf, als das nächtliche Klopfen es vermochte.  
  
"Meister Harry, soll Kreacher die Tür öffnen?", raunte es von unten zu ihm herauf.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl Kreacher es nicht sehen konnte. "Moment, ich komme runter."  
  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Brusttasche seines Pyjamas und flüsterte: "Lumos." Der Lichtstrahl teilte die Dunkelheit vor ihm und Staubpartikel wirbelten in seinem Schein umher wie Schneeflocken. In solchen Momenten erschien ihm das Haus viel zu groß, zu unheimlich, für Kreacher und ihn allein.  
  
Ein erneuter Schlag gegen die Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Beunruhigt nahm Harry zwei Stufen auf einmal und schlitterte in seiner Eile über den Boden, als er auf die Tür zuging. In der Eingangshalle stand Kreacher, nur mit einer schmuddeligen Decke bekleidet, die er über seine Schultern geschlungen hatte, und blinzelte in das helle Licht, das aus Harrys Zauberstab strömte. "Kreacher sollte wirklich die Tür öffnen", grummelte er. "Sonst weiß bald jeder, wo Meister Harry wohnt."  
  
"Aber wie soll jemand wissen, wo ausgerechnet ich -?"  
  
In diesem Augenblick klang ein zorniger Ruf durch die Tür, von dem dicken Holz gedämpft. "Harry, jetzt mach' diese verdammte Tür auf!" Harry verzog den Mund. Es klang verdächtig nach Hermine. Sie schlug gegen die Tür, dass sie in den Angeln erzitterte. "Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"  
  
"Und ich will nicht mit dir reden", murmelte Harry bitter. Er sah zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Kreacher ihn anstarrte. "Hör' mal, Kreacher, ich werde die Tür öffnen. Aber nach einer halben Stunde spätestens wirfst du Hermine wieder raus, verstanden?"  
  
"Sehr wohl, Meister Harry." Ein düsteres Grinsen zog sich durch das bleiche Gesicht des Elfen und Harry, der geglaubt hatte, Kreacher hätte die Abscheu vor Hermine inzwischen abgelegt, verdrehte die Augen, bevor er zur Tür trat und sie mit einem Ruck aufriss.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgestellt, Hermine wütend anzustarren. Ihr etwas Fieses entgegenzuschnauzen. Ihr klarzumachen, wie sehr er es hasste, dass sie sich so aufführte, wie ekelhaft es ihm vorkam, dass sie Sorgen vorschützte und sich drei Wochen nach ihrem Urlaub mitten in der Nacht zum ersten Mal wieder sehenließ - und dann auch noch so.  
  
Aber nur einen kurzen Augenblick, nachdem die Tür nach innen aufgeschwungen war, traf ihn ein Schlag gegen die Brust, der ihm den Atem nahm. Er taumelte nach hinten, damit sie ihn nicht noch einmal traf und erhob den Zauberstab. "Ich bin bewaffnet", knurrte er, bevor er aufblickte. Hermine stand vor ihm, das Gesicht blass, Regen tropfte ihr von den Haaren aus ins Gesicht und perlte von ihren Wimpern auf die Wangen. Ihre Faust war in ihrem Schrecken auf Brusthöhe erstarrt. Offenbar hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er die Tür tatsächlich öffnen würde.  
  
"Harry, ich - es tut mir leid", stammelte sie, die braunen Augen weit aufgerissen. Harrys Zauber beleuchtete sie unvorteilhaft. Sie sah aus wie ein Geist.  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ohne den Zauberstab loszulassen, der nun seinen Ärmel erhellte, und sagte nichts, starrte sie bloß finster an. Auch Hermine tat nichts. Nieselregen tropfte hinter ihr auf die Steintreppe und ließ sie glänzen.  
  
"Also, kommst du nun rein oder sollen alle wissen, dass ich hier wohne?", sagte Harry dunkel und sah Kreacher an, der ihm zunickte.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Ich wusste nicht -" Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich, das leise Prasseln des Regens aussperrend.  
  
Vor vier Wochen, als Kingsley ihn besucht hatte, hatte Harry geglaubt, es wäre besser, wenn Hermine nicht hier aufkreuzte. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie vor ihm stand, ihn mitleidig anblickte und gewusst, dass seine Wut ihre Freundschaft in Stücke schlagen würde, wenn sie sich ihm nähern würde. Doch nun, die Vorstellung in die Realität gegossen, schien seine Abscheu, so berechtigt sie seiner Ansicht nach sein mochte, an ihrem jämmerlichen Anblick zu Asche zu zerbröseln. Sie wagte kaum, ihn anzublicken, stattdessen starrte sie auf ihre Hände, die den Regen aus ihrem Umhang wrangen.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?", fragte Harry leise.  
  
Hermine blinzelte. "Ich habe versucht, dir Freiraum zu lassen", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen glänzten feucht, und ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen trieb durch Harrys Magen. Dennoch starrte er sie weiterhin an.  
  
"Ja, den hatte ich. Zwei Monate lang." Harry ärgerte sich über den kleinlauten Klang seiner Worte und versuchte, mehr Kraft hineinzulegen. "Allein. Hier. Es war so richtig erholsam." Befriedigt lauschte er dem wütenden Bellen, das sie zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
"Nur, Harry, ich habe doch gemerkt, dass etwas in dir vorging, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind. Dass dich etwas beschäftigt hat. Und als du weg warst, dachte ich -" Sie unterbrach sich selbst und blickte ihn mit gesenktem Kopf durch ihre Wimpern hindurch an. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet und er schluckte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals herum. Es wäre so einfach, ihr zu vergeben. In Wahrheit spürte er die Vergebung bereits, doch der aufsässige Stolz, aus dem er in den letzten Wochen Kraft gezogen hatte, wollte nicht so rasch weichen.  
  
Er sah zur Seite und stellte fest, dass dort, wo vor kurzem noch Mrs. Blacks Portrait gehangen hatte, ein großer, leerer, heller Fleck zu sehen war. Von einem Klebefluch konservierte, nahezu frische Tapete, die einen scharfen Kontrast zu den vergilbten Stücken bildete, die über Jahre hinweg Zigarrenrauch und Verfall ausgesetzt waren. Das erklärte natürlich, warum das Bild schwieg.  
  
Hermine war seinem Blick offenbar gefolgt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie sie vor Kreacher in die Hocke ging. "Kreacher, was ist mit dem Portrait deiner Herrin geschehen?", fragte sie ihn freundlich und lächelte. Er jedoch verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stieß ein unwilliges Knurren aus, antwortete aber nicht. Hermines Lächeln verblasste. Sie stand auf und trat dicht an Harry heran.  
  
"Du bist immer noch wütend", stellte sie fest, plötzlich klang ihre Stimme fest und ihr Blick lag stetig auf Harrys Gesicht. "Du weißt, dass ich mich um Ron kümmern musste. Es hat ihn richtig mitgenommen. Er hat seinen Bruder -"  
  
Ohne sie anzublicken, unterbrach Harry sie. "Ja, ich weiß. Auch Kingsley hat mich freundlicherweise daran erinnert, dass Fred gestorben ist. Und ihr alle scheint zu glauben, dass mir das nicht klar ist." Er biss die Zähne aufeinander. "Aber ich sehe ihn immer noch vor mir. Wie all die anderen, die wir verloren haben. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich das nicht vergessen werde. Wie könnte ich auch? Die vergessen, die ich nicht retten konnte?" Erst, als er ihn in seinen Worten nachklingen hörte, spürte er den Kummer darüber in seiner Brust und plötzlich schmerzte auch sein Hals in all den zurückgehaltenen Tränen.  
  
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen", flüsterte Hermine und blieb dann stumm. Noch immer stand sie nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Er konnte ihr Shampoo riechen und die leicht säuerliche Note des Regens, der wie ein feines Gespinst auf ihrem Lockenhaar lag.  
  
Es schien ihm, als würde er jeden Augenblick überlaufen und bevor alle Dämme brachen, wollte er sie hier herausschaffen. Er müsste Hermine loswerden, sonst würde er sich in seiner eigenen Trauer auf sie stürzen. Sich ihr aufbürden. Der Drang, sie dermaßen zu verletzen, dass sie nie wieder herkommen würde, wurde so mächtig, dass sein Kiefer verkrampfte und seine Fingernägel sich in die Lackierung des Zauberstabes bohrten, den er noch immer umklammerte.  
  
"Kreacher", sagte Harry krächzend, um sich abzulenken. "Was hast du mit dem Portrait von Mrs. Black gemacht? Wieso hängt es nicht mehr hier im Eingangsbereich?" Seine Brust schmerzte und er schluckte.  
  
"Kreacher hat sie nach oben in Herr Regulus' Zimmer gebracht, damit sie sich nicht mehr aufregt." Er sprach leise und aufrichtig und der Hintergrund seiner Worte rührte Harry noch mehr. "Mpf", sagte er und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
"Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, Kreacher." Tapfer versuchte Hermine erneut, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er tat, als könnte er sie nicht hören und ging langsam in die finstere Küche. Wenige Sekunden später hörte Harry das Geklapper von Töpfen. "Was... Was hat er denn?", fragte sie unsicher. "Hast du ihm befohlen -?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe ihm nicht befohlen, sich zu benehmen, als wäre das letzte Jahr nie geschehen." Harry schluckte erneut und verfluchte sich dafür, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Vielleicht sollte er einfach die Klappe halten, bis Hermine genug hatte und verschwand.  
  
"Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du dir die Verantwortung dafür zuschiebst, dass so viele Menschen gestorben sind." Er spürte, wie ihre klammen, kalten Hände sich auf seine Oberarme legten und eine Gänsehaut verursachten. Seine Zähne begannen zu schmerzen, doch er lockerte seinen Biss nicht, denn ein tiefer Seufzer drang aus seiner Brust empor und er würde nicht -  
  
"Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Im Krieg sterben Menschen. In Wirklichkeit, Harry, hast du etwas Unmögliches geschafft und uns befreit." Ihre Stimme bebte und verebbte. Harry starrte weiterhin stur auf die Tapete, in der Hoffnung, Hermine würde ihn bloß bald loslassen und ihre Worte würden an ihm vorüberziehen, ohne in seiner verdorrten Brust aufzukeimen. "Ich hätte dich nicht so vernachlässigen dürfen. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich war nicht für dich da, ich hätte -"  
  
"Lass' es sein", sagte Harry leise. "Du bist auch nicht für alles verantwortlich." Ohne sie anzusehen, wandte er sich um, riss sich von ihrem Griff los, der tröstlich und schmerzlich zugleich war, und ging rasch auf den kleinen Salon zu, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Im Türrahmen stehend, entzündete er den Kamin und wunderte sich, wie heimelig der Raum wirkte, wenn er von dem orangefarbenen Licht überspült wurde. "Kommst du endlich?", sagte Harry und stampfte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hinein. Er ließ sich auf einen mit grünem, abgegriffenen Samt bespannten Ohrensessel fallen und spürte, wie ihn eine Welle aus Müdigkeit und Verzweiflung überrollte.  
  
Als Hermine sich auf einen bequemen, breiten Sessel ihm gegenüber setzte, sah er sie zum ersten Mal richtig an. Inzwischen hatte sie sich mit einem Zauber getrocknet und ihr Haar stand kraus von ihrem Kopf ab. Obwohl ihre Augen in tiefen Schatten lagen, die durch das gedämpfte Licht der tanzenden Flammen betont wurden, blickten sie sich wach und aufmerksam um. Ihre blassen Hände krallten sich in das weiche Kissen.  
  
"Es ist seltsam, oder?", sagte sie leise. "Obwohl ich ihm nie etwas unterstellen würde, frage ich mich langsam, ob Kingsley uns alles über diese Impfung erzählt hat."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, leicht schwindelig von ihrem Themensprung. Er folgte ihrem Blick und stieß auf das Posttischchen, das er nach einer besonders schmerzhaften Konfrontation mit seinem Knie aus dem Eingangsbereich hierher geschafft hatte, und auf einen Stapel Zeitungen. Aus seiner Perspektive konnte er nur eine der Schlagzeilen lesen ( _Virus raubt Zauberkräfte_ ), doch natürlich kannte er sie alle auswendig.  
  
"Als Kingsley hier war, habe ich das sichere Gefühl gehabt, dass er lügt", antwortete er langsam, seine Worte abwägend. Wenn er ihr seine Zweifel gar zu unverblümt eröffnen würde, würden sie, so befürchtete er, nur wieder streiten. "Es gab da ein paar Momente, in denen er sich komisch benommen hat."  
  
"Ja, das Gefühl hatte ich auch, als er im Fuchsbau war", gab Hermine zu und rutschte unruhig auf dem Sessel umher, als wäre sie in Hogwarts und würde einen Lehrer anschwärzen. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht, als ihm erleichtert bewusst wurde, dass sie ihm zustimmte. Sie nickte zu der Zeitung hinüber. "Wie können sie ihre Kräfte verlieren, wenn sie immun gegen das Virus sind?"  
  
"Weil sie es entweder nicht sind - oder es sich um Nebenwirkungen handelt." Harry wartete, bis Hermine den Mut gesammelt hatte, ihn anzusehen. Als ihre Blicke sich nun trafen, nachdem sie neutrales Terrain betreten hatten, fühlte es sich an, als hätten sie nie gestritten. Als sie zaghaft lächelte, deutete er auf den Zeitungsstapel. "Die unterste Zeitung - hast du sie? - da ist ein Foto von einer blonden Hexe." Hermine hielt die Ausgabe hoch, deren Titelseite Harry verknittert hatte, als er sie zornig durchgeblättert hatte.  
  
Obwohl er das Bild jetzt durch seine Brille hindurch nur verschwommen sehen konnte, erinnerte er sich an jede Einzelheit. Die Frau sah müde und geplagt aus, ihre Haut war bleich und ein kränklicher Schein lag über ihrer gebeugten Gestalt. Ihre Hand fuhr unablässig durch das stumpfe Haar, um sich in einer Strähne festzukrallen, als würde sie Halt suchen.  _Squib über Nacht_  stand in dicken Lettern über der unglücklichen Frau.  
  
"Einen Tag, bevor diese Zeitung herausgekommen ist, habe ich diese Hexe beim Impfen getroffen. Ich erinnere mich genau an sie, sie hat sich nämlich einen Kaffee geholt und ihn über mich gegossen, als sie gestolpert ist. Sie war vor mir dran und hat sich noch einmal entschuldigt, bevor ich in das Behandlungszimmer gerufen wurde." Harry sprach leise und beobachtete, wie Hermines Gesicht sich unwillig verzog.  
  
"Und du und Ron werdet bald eine Ausbildung als Auroren beginnen. Ich hoffe, ihr macht nicht mit bei diesem...  _Klüngel_."  
  
Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Als Scrimgeour mich damals - Merlin, es kommt mir so vor, als wäre das ein ganzes Leben her - in den Ferien gefragt hat, ob ich vor der Presse so tun kann, als wäre ich ein Unterstützer des Ministeriums, habe ich mir gesagt, so ein Ministerium vertrete ich nicht. Und leider, auch, wenn es unser Kingsley ist... Sein Ministerium vertrete ich auch nicht."  
  
"Heißt das...?"  
  
"Ich werde kein Auror. Nicht so." Diese Ausbildung war zweifellos ein langgehegter Traum, doch es kam Harry nicht mehr so vor, als würde er einen Teil seiner selbst begraben. Vielmehr fühlte sich das Aussprechen dieses Faktes an, als würde er verdorrtes Laub vom Gehweg fegen.  
  
Hermine schwieg und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Handfläche. Ihre Augen musterten ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck. Harry fühlte sich taxiert und wandte den Blick ab, beschäftigte seine Hände damit, in einem kleinen Brandloch im Sessel zu puhlen. "Mach' mir jetzt keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Ich habe mich nicht leichtfertig entschieden, das kann ich dir versprechen, aber -"  
  
"Jetzt sei nicht albern, Harry", sagte Hermine resolut. "Ich finde, dass du wirklich erwachsen geworden bist. Es ist sicher nicht leicht, dieses Angebot abzulehnen, auch, wenn dir die Richtung des Ministeriums nicht gefällt. Ich finde das absolut bewundernswert."  
  
"Warst du nicht auch der Meinung, dass es nichts Wichtigeres gibt als Zukunft, Beruf und was weiß ich?", fragte Harry mit einem neckenden Unterton in der Stimme und grinste.  
  
"Wir haben einen Krieg überlebt. Wenn wir uns jetzt keine Zeit lassen können, um gute Entscheidungen zu treffen, wann denn dann?" Überrascht blickte Harry auf und sah, wie Hermine sich lächelnd im Sessel zurücklehnte. Als sie Harrys Erstaunen bemerkte, brach sie in helles Lachen aus. "Nein, in Wahrheit denke ich immer noch, dass wir mit unserer Zukunft nicht schludern dürfen. Aber ich denke auch, dass du es dir schuldig bist, etwas zu finden, das du auch wirklich tun willst."  
  
Harry beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie und ließ den Kopf hängen, bis sein Haar nach vorn rutschte und ihren Anblick vor ihm verbarg. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ausgesprochen unbehaglich und die ständigen Gefühlsausbrüche dieses Tages hatten ihn angestrengt. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals etwas finden werde. Es ist nicht mehr so leicht wie früher, an eine gute Zukunft zu glauben."  
  
Auf einmal ließ sich Hermine vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und strich ihm sein Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen, um ihrem Blick auszuweichen. "Aber von jetzt an werde ich für dich da sein. Ich will dir helfen." Ihre Hand lag warm und tröstend auf seiner Wange. "Warum bist du eigentlich gegangen?"  
  
Müde sah Harry sie an und fragte sich, was es schon ausmachte, wenn er es ihr einfach sagte. So, wie er sie kannte, würde sie eine einfache Erklärung für alles, was ihm passiert war und für Kingsleys Worte aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Und ihm raten, mit Professor McGonagall zu sprechen. Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
  
"Weil ich vollkommen verzweifelt war. Jede Nacht hatte ich einen furchtbaren Alptraum und als ich aufgewacht bin, stand das Fenster offen. Aber ich habe es immer zugemacht. Ich habe einen Schutzzauber gesprochen, der niemals durchbrochen wurde. Aber andauernd dachte ich, jemand würde mich anstarren und mir in den Nacken atmen. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Und es hat nie aufgehört."  
  
Er hatte leise gesprochen und aufmerksam zugesehen, wie sich Hermines Ausdruck von irritiert zu besorgt änderte. Nun wirkte sie verunsichert. "Wenn du etwas gesagt hättest, hätten wir dir doch helfen können. Vielleicht gibt es eine ganz einfache -"  
  
Harry lächelte, als sie sich so verhielt, wie er es erwartet hatte. "Moment, es geht noch weiter. Erst hatte ich gehofft, es würde aufhören, wenn ich umziehen würde. Das hat es nicht. Dann hat Kreacher mir gesagt, dass Dinge ihren Platz gewechselt haben."  
  
"Vielleicht folgt dir eine chaotische Energie, so wie ein -"  
  
"Ein Poltergeist?", sagte Harry. "Habe ich auch gedacht. Aber das Beste kommt noch. Kingsley hat mich gewarnt, die Fenster geschlossen zu halten. Aber ich habe ihm nichts von den offenen Fenstern gesagt. Wie kommt er also darauf? Mit dem angeblichen Virus hat das jedenfalls nichts zu tun."  
  
Hermines Hand sank an seiner Wange herab, als hätte sie sich just verflüssigt. In ihren Augen las Harry namenloses Entsetzen.  
  
"Was ist denn? Was ist denn los?", fragte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, sie würde ihm gleich eröffnen, dass sie irgendetwas in seiner Geschichte als eindeutig identifiziert hätte und er sterben würde. Es machte ihm Angst, denn selbst, wenn er in der Lage war, seinen Gegner zu benennen, gäbe es keinen Weg, sich vor ihm zu schützen oder ihn zu bekämpfen.  
  
Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte nur, es wäre - ich bin mir sicher, dass es das nicht ist. Hat Kingsley dir noch etwas gesagt?"  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, ein klammes Gefühl in seiner Brust. "Nur, dass ich niemanden, den ich nicht kenne, hereinbitten soll und mich insgesamt von Fremden fernhalten soll." Er verzog den Mund. "Komisch, wieso hat er extra betont, dass ich keinen ins Haus bitten soll, wenn ich ohnehin alle neuen Kontakte meiden muss?"  
  
"Harry." Hermine krallte ihre Hände in seine Arme, der Griff so fest, dass er die Luft scharf durch den Mund einsog. "Du musst bitte sofort mit in den Fuchsbau kommen. Oder besser noch, geh' nach Hogwarts. Bitte."  
  
"Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, wieso -"  
  
"Liest du eigentlich nie?", schimpfte sie, bevor sie tief einatmete. "Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn", murmelte sie matt und stand auf, bevor sie begann, unruhig in dem kleinen Salon umherzugehen.  
  
Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Würdest du mich bitte, freundlicherweise, einweihen?"  
  
Sie warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Ich glaube, dass ein Vampir die Zaubererwelt angreift."  
  
Harry starrte sie an. Er wusste nicht, ob er grinsen oder ihr einen Feuerwhiskey anbieten sollte.  
  
"Nun sieh' mich nicht so an. Vampire können Häuser nur betreten, wenn sie hereingebeten wurden. Das sollte doch inzwischen jedes Kind wissen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Allerdings gilt das für Türschwellen. Inzwischen ist bekannt, dass manche von ihnen durch Fenster hereinkommen können."  
  
Mit einem Mal fühlte Harry deutlich, wie überreizt und müde er war, denn ein Lachen schien sich unaufhaltsam aus seinem Bauch emporzukämpfen. "Das klingt trotzdem nicht so furchterregend, wie du denkst. Dieser Vampir auf Slughorns Weihnachtsparty wirkte jedenfalls eher wie eine arme Wurst. Ich glaube nicht, dass so einer ernsthaft -"  
  
"Aber Vampirbisse töten Hexen und Zauberer, statt sie zu verwandeln", sagte Hermine leise und plötzlich schob sich etwas in Harrys Gedanken an den richtigen Platz und rastete ein, ergab ein neues Bild.  
  
"Die ganzen Toten -", krächzte er. Hermine nickte grimmig.  
  
"Was auch immer dein Fenster öffnet, setzt dich einer großen Gefahr aus. Nach allem, was ich weiß, gibt es kein Gegenmittel und was auch immer in dieser Impfung war -" Sie unterbrach sich und blickte unglücklich auf die Zeitung, die von dem Stapel gerutscht war.  
  
"Anscheinend gibt es eine grausame Nebenwirkung", sagte Harry und ein taubes Gefühl kribbelte auf seiner Zunge. "Und wir haben alle diese verdammte Impfung geschluckt."  
  
Sie sahen sich wortlos an. Plötzlich klang Hogwarts nach einer großartigen Idee.


	4. Chapter 4

Erst, als der Hogwarts-Express Fahrt aufnahm und sich das Gleis mit Eltern und Geschwistern vor seinen Augen mit den Nebeln des kühlen Sommermorgens verwob, riss Harry sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und atmete tief durch. In dem Abteil roch es nach Muff und alten Socken und trotzdem fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit erleichtert.  
  
Hermine saß bereits auf ihrem Sitz und blätterte in einem Buch, doch sie sah dabei merkwürdig desinteressiert aus. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie nicht las, sondern nur ihre Nervosität zu überbrücken versuchte. Tatsächlich griff sie nach einer Haarsträhne und schob sich die Spitze in den Mund, um darauf herumzukauen. Er grinste und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen.  
  
"Ich finde, du hättest dich auch verabschieden können, Harry", sagte Hermine, die Augen starr auf die Seiten gerichtet, mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Anstatt dich mit dem Tarnumhang vorbeizuschleichen. Langsam denke ich, du nimmst Ron übel, dass er nicht mitkommt." Ihre Stimme nahm einen vorwurfsvollen Ton an.  
  
Harry seufzte. So viel zu seiner Erleichterung. "Das wäre mir zu viel gewesen. Allein der Blick auf Lucius Malfoy hat mir gereicht - dass er freigesprochen wurde, ist wirklich..." Er schob die Brille nach oben und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen. "All die Leute, die mich kennen und die ich nicht kenne. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Nerven dafür gehabt hätte." Er blinzelte, bis seine Sicht sich klärte.  
  
Missbilligend runzelte Hermine die Nase. "Schön, das kann ich nachvollziehen, aber Molly und Ron hätten sicher eine Umarmung verdient." Endlich schaute sie von ihrem Buch auf und sah ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick an. "Gestern Nacht, als ich zum Fuchsbau zurückkam, hat Ron mir eine Szene gemacht, weil ich ihn nicht gefragt habe, ob er mitkommen will. Ich wollte ihn schonen, aber das versteht er nicht. Er vermisst dich."  
  
Als Harry an Ron dachte, wurde ihm kalt und er fröstelte. "Ich verstehe das auch nicht. Wenn du ihn gestern mitgebracht hättest, hätte ich mich ja verabschieden können." Er verzog den Mund. "Aber du hattest eigentlich vor, mit mir zu streiten, oder? So, wie ich dich kenne, bist du gekommen, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen." Harry dachte daran, wie sie ihre Fäuste gegen die Tür geworfen hatte wie eine Furie. "Dafür konntest du Ron nicht gebrauchen."  
  
"Das ist wirklich Blödsinn, Harry!" Hermine verzog den Mund, als hätte sie auf etwas Saures gebissen, doch ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. "Ich bin gekommen, um wieder Kontakt herzustellen, nachdem du dich ewig nicht gemeldet hast."  
  
"Genau", sagte Harry grinsend und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Als sie ihn ansah, verdrehte sie ihre Augen.  
  
"Vielleicht hast du ein paar Vorwürfe verdient. Du siehst schrecklich dürr aus", sagte sie versöhnlich und beugte sich vor, das aufgeschlagene Buch noch immer in den Händen.  
  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seit gestern Nacht suchte ihn ein bestimmter Gedanke heim. Er hatte auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, ihn anzusprechen, und obwohl Hermine ihren Redebedarf signalisiert hatte, zögerte er nun, zweifelte daran, ihr klarmachen zu können, was er meinte. Die Dynamik zwischen ihnen hatte sich auf rätselhafte Weise verändert, als würden sie in unterschiedlichen Galaxien mit vollkommen entgegengesetzten Grundsätzen schweben. Gestern, als sie ihn besucht hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie nicht mehr auf einer Wellenlänge lagen.  
  
Er entschied sich, es auf eine diplomatische Art zu versuchen. "Ich habe auch kaum jemals gegessen. In der letzten Nacht ist es wieder passiert, und ich konnte einfach keinen Bissen herunterkriegen. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass Hogwarts die Lösung ist, sonst verhungere ich wahrscheinlich." Angespannt lächelnd sah er ihr ins Gesicht, und mit einem Mal wusste er, dass er es verpatzen würde. "Können Vampire sich unsichtbar machen?"  
  
Hermine stutzte und blinzelte ihn überrascht an. "Du denkst doch nicht, dass...? Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Vampir ist, der dich verfolgt, Harry! Sie sind nicht gerade für ihre Geduld bekannt. Wenn, hätte er dich getötet, statt drei Monate lang dein Fenster aufzureißen und sich darüber zu amüsieren!"  
  
Mit steigender Frustration hörte Harry sich ihren Ausbruch an. Sie hatte die richtigen Schlüsse aus seiner Frage gezogen, selbstverständlich, aber beantwortet hatte sie sie nicht. "Es ist egal, was irgendwer getan hätte. Können sie es nun oder nicht?" Selbst er konnte hören, wie drängend, wie flehend seine Stimme klang.  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Wange und blickte ihn finster an. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. In  _Mergers Lexikon dunkler Kreaturen_  hieß es, dass es in seltensten Fällen vorkommen kann, dass sie eine Fähigkeit entwickeln, die den Gesetzen der Magie entgegenstehen. Ich vermute, das schließt Telepathie und Unsichtbarkeit mit ein." Hermine sah mit einem bestürzten Ausdruck dabei zu, wie Harry sich vorbeugte und den Kopf in die Hände legte. "Aber sie sind sehr selten, Harry! So selten, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass überhaupt ein Vampir existiert, der diese Fähigkeit hat."  
  
Mit dem Gefühl im Bauch, ein Glas eiskaltes Wasser in einem Zug geleert zu haben, starrte Harry in die Schatten seiner Handflächen vor seinen Augen. "Aber es ist möglich", antwortete er krächzend.  
  
"Es ist vollkommen unwahrscheinlich!", brauste Hermine auf. Harry musste sie nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass ihre Wangen rot angelaufen waren und dass ihre Hände sich in den Buchdeckeln verkrampft hatten. Obwohl er die entscheidende Information erhalten hatte und sein Instinkt vermutlich richtig lag, bestätigte sich, was er dachte. Hermine und er waren längst in ihren Galaxien auseinandergedriftet.  
  
"Und es ist ja auch vollkommen unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Basilisk durch die Rohrleitungen der Schule schlängelt und Leute versteinert", sagte Harry sarkastisch. "Und dass ein dunkler Magier sich in Hogwarts einschleicht und meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch wirft."  
  
"Aber das kannst du nicht ernsthaft als Beweis dafür ansehen, dass dir ein Vampir folgt und dich hänselt!", rief Hermine. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Der, von dem wir jetzt sprechen, hat zweiundsechzig Hexen und Zauberer  _getötet_!"  
  
"Und keiner hat ihn je gesehen", erwiderte Harry und nahm die Hände von den Augen. Wie erwartet war Hermines Gesicht gerötet und sie funkelte ihn wütend an. "Wenn du also derart auf kalte, harte Fakten stehst, warum sind wir dann hier? Es gibt keinen Beweis, dass ein Vampir all diese Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat."  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu dem, was du dir ausgedacht hast, haben wir dafür aber wenigstens gute Gründe! Du willst nur wieder etwas finden, dem du nachjagen kannst. Eine fixe Idee. Und da mache ich nicht mit! Dieses Schuljahr entscheidet über mein weiteres Leben!", rief sie schrill und hob das Buch vor ihr Gesicht.  
  
Frustriert stöhnte Harry auf und warf sich auf seinem Sitz nach hinten. Er wusste, dass er recht hatte, er konnte  _fühlen_ , dass er sich das nicht nur einbildete.  
  
Eine fixe Idee. Harry schnaubte und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er aussehen musste wie ein kleines, trotziges Kind, jedoch fühlte sich diese Haltung in diesem Moment richtig an. Denn Harry war sich sicher, dass es eher eine fixe Idee war, auf jeden seiner Einfälle so zu reagieren, als würde er gerade durchdrehen. Gerade Hermine hatte aus dieser Disziplin eine langjährige Tradition gemacht.  
  
Den Rest der Fahrt hüllte sie sich in beleidigtes Schweigen, selbst dann, als Ginny die Tür des Abteils aufschob und sich neben Harry auf den Sitz fallen ließ. Hinter ihr wankte Luna mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, der von einem Hut aus einem rundgewachsenen Wurzelgebilde betont wurde, in den Raum. Sie lächelte unbestimmt und zog die Tür zu.  
  
"Hallo", sagte Luna und setzte sich neben Hermine. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide das Schuljahr wiederholt. Das wird viele Menschen aufheitern." Sie hielt inne und begann dann, unter ihren Wurzelhut herumzukratzen.  
  
Ginny lächelte ihn verstohlen an. "Hallo auch."  
  
Harry winkte grinsend in die Runde. "Hi. Was... äh... ist das für ein Hut auf deinem Kopf, Luna?"  
  
"Hm? Ach, das", sagte Luna und lächelte Harry mitleidig an. "Das ist kein Hut, sondern eine Wurzel." Sie fischte eine eingerollte Zeitung aus dem weiten Ärmel ihres Umhangs heraus, schlug sie auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
Ginny lachte und Harry sah sie zum ersten Mal seit drei Monaten wieder richtig an. Sie wirkte glücklicher als an dem Tag, an dem er sich aus dem Fuchsbau geschlichen hatte, um sie vor seinem Spuk zu beschützen. Ihre Haut hatte wieder eine gesunde Farbe angenommen und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem unbewölkten Himmelblau. Ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr in seine Brust, als ihr Blick ihn traf und er war sich nicht sicher, was er bedeutete. Seine Gedärme schienen sich verknotet zu haben.  
  
"Ich bin jedenfalls froh, endlich fertig mit diesen elenden Pflichten zu sein", sagte Ginny gutgelaunt und strich sich eine lange, rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Erst jetzt, als sie auf ihre Pflichten hingewiesen hatte, bemerkte Harry das glänzende Schulsprecherabzeichen an ihrer Brust. "Ich könnte schwören, dass es jedes Jahr mehr Idioten gibt und sie für den Vertrauensschülerposten diejenigen unter ihnen auswählen müssen, die am wenigsten bescheuert sind."  
  
"Glückwunsch, Ginny!", sagte Harry und lächelte ihr entgegen, in der Hoffnung, das unbehagliche Gefühl, das ihn ergriffen hatte, durch ein gewöhnliches Gespräch auflösen zu können. "Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du Schulsprecherin geworden bist. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja eine Sondererlaubnis geben, die Schule für einen Tag verlassen zu können. Ich habe keine Bücher oder sonst irgendetwas."  
  
"Tut mir leid, das liegt außerhalb meiner Befugnisse", antwortete Ginny betont blasiert und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn von oben herab ansehen zu können. Dann aber brach ihre Scharade in sich zusammen, als sie in lautes Lachen ausbrach. "Es wundert mich ja sowieso, warum du so spontan noch ein Jahr dranhängst. Hast du nicht auch, wie Ron, ein Superangebot von Kingsley bekommen?"  
  
"Das haben wir alle bekommen, ja. Aber -" Harry unterbrach sich. Für einen kurzen Moment überwältigte ihn der Wunsch, sich Ginny mit ihrer wenig hysterischen, pragmatischen Art anzuvertrauen. Er sah sie an und in ihrem offenen Blick fand er das, was er seit dem Krieg schmerzlich vermisste. Der Glaube daran, dass die Welt Gutes für einen bereithielt. Er wandte den Blick ab. "Aber Hermine hat mich letztlich überreden können, dass es für einen Auroren ein schlechter Start wäre, ein Schuljahr komplett zu überspringen." Die Lüge spülte einen bitteren Geschmack in seinen Mund.  
  
Hermine schnaubte missbilligend, sah aber nicht von ihrem Buch auf. Ginny betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Harry.  
  
"Lust auf eine Runde Snape explodiert?"  
  
In vergnüglichem Miteinander, an dem sich später auch Luna beteiligte, verließen sie England und fuhren immer tiefer in die Dämmerung hinein. Obwohl er lachte, fühlte Harry sich wie ein Betrüger. Wie jemand, der sich eingeschlichen hatte in diese Gesellschaft aus Zuversichtlichen, um in ihrem Glanz und ihrer Freude baden zu können.

* * *

Als der Zug anhielt und die Schüler in dichtem Gedränge in die Nacht hinausströmten, nahm Harry sich einen kurzen Moment Zeit, um die Augen zu schließen und die kühle Luft zu atmen.   
  
Er hatte befürchtet, dass Ginny furchtbar wütend auf ihn sein würde, weil er einfach verschwunden war, und das Unbehagen hatte ihn von Innen heraus zerfressen. Auch jetzt noch lag es ihm schwer wie ein Stein im Magen, obwohl er ausgesprochen freundlich behandelt wurde. Es war anders, zwischen ihnen, zwischen ihm und Hermine - selbst die trutzigen, erleuchteten Türme von Hogwarts, die er in der Ferne erkennen konnte, schienen sich verändert zu haben. Sie wirkten weniger einladend als vielmehr bedrohlich. Als würde er unwiederbringlich etwas Wichtiges verlieren, wenn er sich der erdrückenden Schwere der Steinmauern auslieferte.  
  
Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dies hier war ein Zufluchtsort für ihn gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu müde, um sich wohlzufühlen.  
  
Ginny hüpfte leichtfüßig neben ihn auf den Bahnsteig. Ihre Hand legte sich sanft auf seinen Oberarm. "Kommst du? Es ist lausig kalt hier." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie ihn ins Gedränge und Harry, der sich irgendwie matschig fühlte, im Kopf und in den Beinen, ließ sich den Bahnsteig entlang zu den weißen Kutschen führen, vor die eine Herde Thestrale angespannt waren, zwei vor jeder Kutsche. Gelangweilt schnaubten die Tiere in die Menge.  
  
Harry, der die skelettartigen, dunklen Pferde eigentlich immer gemocht hatte, wandte den Blick ab. Nicht ihr Anblick machte ihn betroffen, sondern, wofür sie standen. Sie zu sehen, bedeutete, den Tod selbst gesehen zu haben und er konnte den Gedanken in diesem Augenblick, mit Ginny an seiner Seite, nicht aushalten. Vielmehr fühlte er sich, als würde er überlaufen vor Verzweiflung.  
  
"Wo sind denn Hermine und Luna abgeblieben?", fragte Ginny neben ihm und er spürte, wie sie sich unruhig bewegte. "Ich will einfach nur schnell ins Warme."  
  
"Dann setzen wir uns lieber schon mal in eine Kutsche", murmelte Harry. Während er vorwärtsging, hielt er den Blick in dem Bestreben, die Thestrale weiterhin zu ignorieren, auf den Boden gerichtet.   
  
Abwesend blieb er vor dem abgegriffenen Holz stehen, öffnete die Tür und streckte eine Hand aus, um Ginny hineinzuhelfen. Ihr Lächeln blieb von ihm unbemerkt, und als er sich selbst auf den abgegriffenen Stoffbezug des Sitzes fallenließ, schaute er aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Sein bleiches Gesicht spiegelte sich in der schmuddeligen Scheibe. Der Waldrand lag in Schatten hinter dem Weg und schien sich auf eine unwirkliche Art abzuheben, als wäre er in die Szenerie gemalt worden.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß, was dich beschäftigt", flüsterte Ginny. "Ich kann die Thestrale jetzt auch sehen." Harry hörte, dass sie schwer seufzte. Am liebsten hätte er sich nun vorgebeugt und sie in den Arm genommen, aber er klebte wie festgefroren an Sitz und Kutschenwand fest.  
  
Die Kutsche erbebte leicht. "Ich glaube, Hermine hat die Thestrale gesehen", sagte Luna, unpassenderweise vergnügt klingend. Harry blickte auf und sah, wie sie Hermine in die Kutsche half, ihr Gesicht so bleich wie sein eigenes.  
  
Schweigend brachten sie die Fahrt hinter sich. Die Gedanken an diejenigen, die sie nicht mehr wiedersehen würden, zwangen sich in Harrys Schädel, und sein Hals begann zu schmerzen. Er presste den Kiefer zusammen, versuchte, sich abzulenken, doch es war zwecklos.  
  
Kurz schweiften seine Gedanken zu den Mitschülern, die sich geopfert hatten in dem Glauben an eine bessere Welt. Er fragte sich, ob sich das gelohnt hatte. Vor dem finalen Kampf hatte er selbst daran geglaubt, doch nun war er sich nicht sicher. Was hatte sich schon geändert?  
  
Dann teilte ein kraftloser Blick aus schwarzen Augen seine Erinnerungen und er dachte an Snape und fühlte sich noch mieser. Die Erkenntnisse, die er aus der silbernen Flüssigkeit gewonnen hatte, waren auf eine zwingende Art entwaffnend gewesen; was Snape durchgemacht hatte, seinetwegen, größtenteils, lag wie ein schwarzer Schatten auf Harrys Seele. Jetzt würde er nie wieder wie ein Schreckgespenst durch das Schloss stürmen, auf der Suche nach irgendwem, an dem er die Last abreagieren konnte. Harry fragte sich, warum es dieser Gedanke war, der eine Übelkeit in ihm heraufbeschwor, die kalt, traurig und schwer war wie ein abgestorbenes Bein. Ihre Leben waren zweifellos miteinander verwoben gewesen, mehr noch, als er es je hatte ahnen können. Diese Schuld würde er niemals abtragen können, und dass er die Erinnerung dem Ministerium hatte zukommen lassen, um Snape posthum freizusprechen, war nicht einmal ansatzweise genug.  
  
Während die Kutsche sie näher herantrug, wirkte das Schloss immer abweisender und kälter. Die Fassade glänzte im Nieselregen, als würde sie bluten und in Harrys Fantasie war es das Leben selbst, das aus den Fugen der Mauern sickerte. Er wandte den Blick ab.

* * *

Als die Schüler, einige von ihnen in der ungewöhnlichen Kälte fröstelnd, in die große Halle strömten, blieb Harry stehen und starrte durch die Flügeltüren ins Innere. Er konnte die Kerzen sehen, die über den Haustischen schwebten und das Besteck funkeln ließen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Ausschnitt des Lehrertisches, den er von hier aus einsehen konnte und auf Snapes leeren Platz neben dem, auf dem früher Dumbledore gesessen und ihm über den Kelch hinweg zugezwinkert hätte. Er konnte nicht weitergehen.  
  
"Sag' jetzt nicht, dass du nicht reingehst, Harry", bat Ginny und steckte ihre Hände unter die Achseln, von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfend.  
  
"Ich gehe nicht rein", antwortete er mit kratzender Stimme. Ginny stöhnte. "Gibst du mir das Passwort? Ich will ins Bett."  
  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wandte sich Hermine an ihn. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen, ein Anblick, den er gut kannte. "Du musst an dem Essen teilnehmen! Du kannst dich nicht vor allem drücken, Harry!"  
  
Er starrte sie an und versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. "Oh, komm' schon, Hermine", sagte Ginny genervt. "Wir sind alle müde, traurig und geschafft. Ich sage ihm das Passwort und wir gehen zum Essen." Hermine stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und blickte nun Ginny furios an, die ihrerseits die geröteten Wangen aufblies. Harry bemerkte als einziger, dass Luna ihnen zuwinkte und in der großen Halle verschwand.  
  
"Du solltest ihn wirklich nicht in diesem Verhalten unterstützen", fauchte Hermine. "Das hat er den ganzen Sommer lang getan und es wird Zeit, dass er sich zusammenreißt, sonst macht er gar nichts mehr. Du hast dich doch beklagt, dass Harry abgehauen ist und jetzt tut er es wieder."  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. "Würdest du bitte aufhören, über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht hier?", zischte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Die Wut rauschte durch seine Ohren, aber da war noch etwas, das ihm den Hals zusammenzog. "Ich kann das gerade nicht, egal, wen du zur Schnecke machst. Geh' einfach selbst, wenn dir das so wichtig ist."  
  
"Greifenfeder", schnauzte Ginny dazwischen. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und warf Hermine einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor sie wütend davonstapfte. Harry starrte ihr nach.  
  
"Ich kann dich anscheinend nicht davon abhalten, dich zu verkriechen", grummelte Hermine. "Aber bedenke, dass es den Leuten helfen könnte, dich zu sehen. Viele von ihnen haben Angehörige verloren, Freunde -"  
  
"Was glaubst du, warum ich da nicht rein kann?", fragte Harry. Sein Zorn löste sich so plötzlich auf, wie er gekommen war und ließ eine schwere Traurigkeit zurück, die von Innen auf seine Augen drückte und seine Sicht verschleierte. "Ich kann mich da nicht reinsetzen und auf Snapes leeren Platz glotzen und -"  
  
Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und drehte sich um, spähte in die große Halle hinein. "Er ist nicht da, ja." Sie wandte sich wieder zu Harry um, der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war von Mitleid erfüllt. "Dir hat niemand gesagt, dass er gerettet wurde? Professor McGonagall hat ihn selbst aus der heulenden Hütte geholt und erste Hilfe geleistet. Aber eigentlich dachte ich, dass du es wüsstest. Du hast dem Ministerium doch seine Erinnerung geschickt."  
  
"Ich dachte, ich wäre es ihm schuldig, wenigstens das zu tun", sagte Harry taub. "Er lebt wirklich? Ich dachte -"  
  
Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, um die Tränen auf seiner Wange mit kalten Händen wegzuwischen. "Er war im Fuchsbau, nachdem sie ihn freigesprochen hatten. Obwohl er kaum laufen konnte, hat er herumgewütet. Ich glaube, Molly konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, dein Haus zu stürmen und dich umzubringen."  
  
Harry lachte glucksend, doch er fühlte sich noch immer völlig aufgelöst. "Ich kann da trotzdem nicht rein."  
  
"Na schön", sagte Hermine und wandte sich ab. "Gute Nacht."  
  
"Nacht", sagte Harry und nahm die Treppen nach oben, die ihn von dem Trubel forttragen würden.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen zögerte Harry nicht, die große Halle zu betreten. Er musste sich beeilen, um noch etwas frühstücken zu können, denn er hatte sich verschlafen. Verstrubbelt und vergnügt eilte er die Tischreihe entlang und setzte sich neben Hermine, die ein Buch an ihren Kelch gelehnt hatte und darin las.  
  
"Morgen", sagte Harry grinsend.  
  
Hermine blickte auf und sah ihn skeptisch an. "Morgen, Harry. Du hast ja gute Laune."  
  
Er griff nach einem Toast und legte eine Handvoll Rührei darauf. "Ich habe durchgeschlafen. Keine Träume und keine Fenster heute." Tatsächlich fühlte er sich wie neugeboren. "Das hilft wirklich, sich zu erholen."  
  
"Hör' mal, Harry, es tut mir leid wegen gestern." Hermines Hand krallte sich um einen Löffel und ihr Ausdruck wirkte ehrlich zerknirscht. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, nach allem, was in den Ferien bei dir los war. Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest dich immer mehr verkriechen."  
  
"Ach was", sagte Harry undeutlich. Er kaute den Toast und schluckte ihn hinunter. "Du tust ja fast so, als wäre ich halbtot."  
  
"So hast du dich benommen. Du hast immerhin die Auswahl versäumt."  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Gerade hast du dich entschuldigt, und jetzt reitest du wieder darauf herum." Er nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft und ließ den Blick über die Haustische und die Schüler schweifen, die ihr Frühstück aßen und fröhlich schwatzten, als hätte die Schlacht gegen Voldemort nichts als Geschichten in ihnen hinterlassen.  
  
"Ich habe es dir nur erklärt", sagte Hermine. Ihr Ton klang verschnupft. "Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass es dir besser geht und dass du schlafen konntest. So kannst du dich vielleicht auch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren."  
  
"Wenn das denn geht", antwortete Harry. "Ich habe gar nichts eingekauft. Bevor wir im letzten Jahr losgezogen sind, habe ich alle Schulmaterialien ausgeräumt und konnte fast nichts mehr davon finden."  
  
"Das macht nichts. Ich kann dir ein paar Federn, Tinte und Pergament abgeben. Und du guckst einfach mit in meine Bücher rein, bis du eigene hast", sagte Hermine munter und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Klar, danke."  
  
Sein Blick blieb am Tisch der Slytherins hängen, die wie alle anderen miteinander sprachen und scherzten. Nur einer von ihnen beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen und saß ein Stück weit abseits. Draco Malfoy sah schlecht aus. Müde blinzelnd stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum, den Kopf auf eine Hand aufgestützt. Das blonde Haar war länger als früher. Stumpf fiel es ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Was macht denn Malfoy hier?", fragte Harry. "Er war doch letztes Jahr in der Schule." Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Vater, Lucius Malfoy, am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte.  
  
"Soweit ich weiß, hat er die Prüfungen verhauen und das Ministerium hat es ihm zur Auflage gemacht, dass er die Ausbildung hier abschließt. Damit er ein gewinnbringender Teil der Gesellschaft werden kann." Hermine schnaubte, als würde sie nicht daran glauben. "Das Ministerium gibt momentan gern zweite Chancen. Und wenn du es recht bedenkst, ist er", sie nickte mit dem Kinn in Malfoys Richtung, "eher eine Hilfe als eine Gefahr gewesen."  
  
"Das habe ich nicht bezweifelt. Es wunderte mich bloß, weil ich dachte, sie wären freigesprochen worden." Er sah Malfoy weiterhin an. Eine gebeugte Gestalt ohne erkennbare Hoffnung.  _Da haben wir mal etwas gemeinsam_ , dachte Harry grimmig.

"Oh, Harry. Du hast die Zeitungen wohl nur überflogen, oder? Sie haben davon berichtet. Jeder, der begnadigt wurde, hat Auflagen zur Besserung bekommen. Sie mussten die Hälfte ihres Vermögens an wohltätige Zwecke spenden und sich außerdem sozial engagieren." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so gut ist. Stell' dir mal vor, sie würden Mr. Malfoy in einer Armenküche arbeiten lassen."  
  
Harry grinste. "Wenn sie das tun, überwachen sie ihn bestimmt auch dabei. Niemand könnte so doof sein."  
  
"Hey, Harry! Freut mich, dich wiederzusehen!", sagte eine dunkle Stimme in Harrys Rücken. Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, quetschte sich Dean Thomas auf die Bank neben ihm. Er strahlte ihn an und machte eine seltsame Bewegung, als wollte er ihm die Hand geben und hätte sich auf halbem Weg umentschieden. Schließlich zog er Harry in eine feste Umarmung.  
  
"Ich freue mich echt, dass du wieder zurückgekommen bist. So bin ich nicht mit den ganzen Rotznasen allein im Schlafsaal." Er lachte und ließ Harry los, der sich verlegen die Brille richtete. "Wie geht es dir? Ich hatte tolle Ferien. Es gab verdammt viele Partys. Hi, Hermine!"  
  
Hermine schlug das Buch, in dem sie an diesem Morgen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lesen würde, mit einem missmutigen Zug um den Mund zu. Als sie sich jedoch zu Dean umwandte, lächelte sie freundlich. Sie erkundigte sich nach seinen Halbgeschwistern und Harry hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu. Noch einmal blickte er zu Malfoy hinüber und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, denn er fand sich von dessen grauen Augen taxiert. Malfoy zuckte ertappt zusammen und sah dann wieder auf seinen Teller.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy ihn nicht mehr angreifen und dieses Schuljahr sehr viel ruhiger werden würde, als er es gewohnt war. Sollte er ihn doch anstarren - was würde er schon tun können? Schadenfroh wandte er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.  
  
Wenige Momente später füllte sich der stahlgraue Himmel der großen Halle mit Eulen, die Päckchen und Briefe auf die Tische hinabwarfen und Harry konnte sich gerade noch nach hinten lehnen, als ein eingerollter Tagesprophet auf seinem Teller landete und den Kelch umstieß. Er fischte die triefende Rolle aus seinem Frühstück heraus und wischte Ei von der Zeitung, ehe er sie desinteressiert aufrollte.  
  
Dann las er die Titelseite und die Gewissheit auf ein ruhigeres Schuljahr schwand.  _Hexe festgenommen - Wahnsinn oder das Werk einer dunklen Kreatur?_ , titelte der Prophet und darunter prangte ein Foto, das wie ein Beben durch seinen Körper ging. Es war die unglückliche Frau, die ihm den Kaffee über die Beine gegossen und einen Tag später ihre Kräfte verloren hatte. Ihr Haar war stumpf, ihr Gesicht tränennass, die Augen rot umrandet, als hätte sie sehr lange geweint. Sie kämpfte nicht gegen die Hände an, die sie an den Oberarmen hielten, und ließ sich ergeben vorwärtsschleifen.  
  
 _An diesem Morgen wurde eine Hexe in Mould-on-the-Wold festgenommen, nachdem sie die halbe Nacht auf dem Dach der magischen Familie Morton verbracht hat. Es handelt sich um Norma Gladstone, 28, eine bis dahin vollkommen unauffällige Hexe, die vor zehn Jahren ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte. Obwohl sie der Familie unbekannt war, klagt sie selbst nach ihrer Verhaftung noch über den Tod der Großmutter._  
  
 _"Ich habe ganz sicher noch nicht vor, den Löffel abzugeben!", sagt uns die Großmutter entrüstet._  
  
 _"Sie hat nicht nur geweint. Sie hat so geschrien, dass jeder von uns wachgeworden ist und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Natürlich haben wir gleich das Ministerium hergerufen, aber Sie wissen ja, wie das ist. Für den Schutz einfacher Bürger sind natürlich keine Kapazitäten da, da kann man auch nichts machen", gibt die junge Mutter Felicia an, die ein Baby auf dem Arm hat, das unablässig wie ein kleiner Sonnenschein lächelt._  
  
 _Liebe Leser, natürlich fragen wir uns, was mit dieser Frau geschehen ist und warum sie auf diesem Dach gesessen hat. Es gibt viele Theorien darüber, wie Banshees entstehen, doch noch nie hat die magische Welt erlebt, dass sie sich aus normalen Hexen entwickeln. Lesen Sie unser Special über Banshees auf Seite 18!_  
  
 _Wir wünschen der Familie Morton herzliches Beileid._  


"Das ist doch Blödsinn", sagte Hermine, die sich neben Harry vorgebeugt hatte, um ebenfalls den Artikel zu lesen. "Banshees entstehen doch nicht aus Hexen. Außerdem - oh, das ist wirklich widerlich - tun sie so, als wäre die Großmutter schon gestorben."  
  
"Das ist die Frau, die nach der Impfung ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verloren hat. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe dir den Artikel gezeigt", sagte Harry tonlos. Ein Gedanke, den er nicht zu fassen bekam, legte sich unruhig in seinen Schädel. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das alles zusammenhing und dass er sich selbst nur die richtigen Fragen stellen musste, um daraufzukommen.  
  
Nachdenklich sah er zu, wie Professor McGonagall durch die Reihe hinkte und die Stundenpläne an die Schüler ausgab. Sie sah munter aus, weniger abgekämpft, seit er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Die Ferien schienen ihr gutgetan zu haben. "Mr. Potter", sagte sie, als sie neben ihm angekommen war. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Sie wieder in eine bestimmte Auswahl an UTZ-Klassen einzuschreiben, die Sie für Ihren Berufswunsch gebrauchen können. Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich entschieden haben, Ihre Ausbildung fortzusetzen."  
  
Sie legte einen Stundenplan vor ihm auf die Zeitung. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und sah zufrieden, dass er ungefähr so viele freie Stunden haben würde wie Unterricht, und lächelte dann seine Hauslehrerin an. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihr zu sagen, dass er nicht mehr länger den Wunsch hegte, Auror zu werden. "Dankeschön", sagte er stattdessen.  
  
"Wir sollten besser los, Harry", sagte Hermine und stopfte das Buch in ihre Tasche. "Wir beide haben gleich eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und da sollten wir besser nicht zu spät sein."  
  
Dean stöhnte. "Nicht nur heute", sagte er grimmig. "Morgen auch noch. Das kann einem den ganzen Tag verderben."  
  
Harrys Hand krallte sich in seinen Stundenplan. Ihm fiel auf, dass er anscheinend der Einzige war, der nichts von Snapes Überleben gewusst hatte. Er fragte sich mit einem Schlingern in der Brust, wie viel er noch verpasst hatte.  


* * *

Obwohl sie mehrere Minuten zu früh in das Klassenzimmer hasteten, saß der größte Teil der Schüler bereits vor den aufgeschlagenen Büchern an den Tischen. Sie blickten aufmerksam auf, als Harry durch die Tür eilte, die meisten wandten sich dann aber wieder ab. Anscheinend hatten sie Professor Snape erwartet. Nur eine Handvoll Leute sahen ihn weiterhin an. Unbehaglich kratzte Harry sich an der Wange und setzte sich an einen freien Platz in der Mitte des Raumes, neben Hermine, die in ihrer Schultasche kramte.  
  
Er bemerkte eine schnelle Bewegung neben sich und entdeckte Malfoy, der offenbar versuchte, sich auf seinem Stuhl kleiner zu machen. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen - Malfoy war größer als Ron und stieß mit seinen Knien von unten gegen den Tisch, der mit einem lauten Knirschen über den Boden scharrte. Die Wangen gerötet, blickte er unter den langen, blonden Haaren zu Harry hinüber. Ein paar Schüler aus Slytherin lachten.  
  
Harry grinste. Er hatte nicht gesehen, dass Malfoy neben ihm sitzen würde. Normalerweise hätte er sich einen anderen Platz gesucht, aber das komische Verhalten seines ehemaligen Rivalen entschädigte ihn für diese Sitzordnung. Malfoy wandte den Blick ab und krallte seine langen Finger in die Tischplatte. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick aufspringen und aus dem Raum stürmen - oder sich in den Papierkorb erbrechen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry vielleicht sogar Mitleid gehabt, nach allem, was im letzten Jahr geschehen war.  
  
Verhalten schob Hermine ihr Buch gegen seinen Ellbogen. Sie beugte sich vor und murmelte: "Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendwas zu befürchten hast, was Malfoy angeht. Du kannst jetzt aufhören, ihn auszulachen." Als Harry den Mund aufriss, um reflexartig zu protestieren, unterbrach sie ihn. "Es sieht so aus, als wäre er dieses Jahr vollkommen allein und es wäre humaner, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen." Sie sah ihn streng an und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
Harry sah noch einmal zu Malfoy hinüber. Er hatte seine Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt und den rot angelaufenen Kopf darauf gebettet. "Du weißt schon, dass er mich nie zufrieden gelassen hätte?"  
  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen und wechselte das Thema. "Wo Professor Snape wohl bleibt? Er ist noch nie zu spät gekommen." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihr Haar wild zu allen Seiten peitschte. "Hoffentlich hat sich sein Zustand nicht verschlimmert."  
  
"Geht das denn?", fragte Harry mit einem sorgenvollen Grummeln im Bauch, das er mit einem Schnauben übertünchte. "Ich meine, er rennt herum und will den Grimmauldplatz angreifen. Ich dachte, er wäre aus dem Gröbsten raus."  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn machen würdest." Sie linste argwöhnisch zu ihm herüber.  
  
"Ich mache mir keine -"  
  
"Sie können Ihre Bücher wieder schließen", sagte eine dunkle Stimme und Harry zuckte zusammen. Da stand Snape, die Person, um die er sich die meisten Gedanken gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich schwer auf seinen Tisch aufgestützt und sah verwüstet aus, aber Harry hätte nicht sagen können, was in ihm diesen Eindruck erweckte. Dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, das Gesicht fahl, das Haar schmierig, wirkte er wie früher.  _Vielleicht ist er der Vampir, der mich verfolgt_ , dachte Harry und lächelte traurig. 

"Die folgenden Stunden werden ein Thema behandeln, über das sich das Ministerium in Stillschweigen hüllt. Die Bücher, die Sie bräuchten, würden Sie vermutlich nur illegal bekommen können." Das nun längere, schwarze Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Zögernd, mit aufgerissenen Augen, zog Hermine das Buch wieder zu sich heran und schlug es zu. Ihre Hände zitterten, vermutlich vor Aufregung, etwas wirklich Neues zu lernen. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.  
  
"Aber vielleicht", sagte Snape leise, "kennt einer von Ihnen bereits Einzelheiten, die er nicht kennen sollte." Er verzog den Mund zu einem gemeinen Lächeln. "Sie alle haben sich vermutlich über die Berichterstattung in diesen Ferien gewundert. Aber keiner von den dämlichen Volltrotteln, die Sie sind, wird die richtigen Verknüpfungen gezogen haben. Das Ministerium vertritt eine Informationspolitik, die darauf basiert, Sie alle in einer Art unwissendem Dämmerzustand zu halten, der Sie daran hindern soll, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wer von Ihnen hat sich die Impfung verabreichen lassen?"  
  
Harry blickte sich um. Beinahe die ganze Klasse hatte die Hand erhoben, nur Draco Malfoy und ein Mädchen aus Slytherin zeigten nicht auf. Hastig stieß ihm Hermine in die Seite und Harry hob seinen Arm.  
  
"So, so. Nur zwei von Ihnen besaßen die Weitsicht, nicht alles zu glauben, was der Prophet schreibt. Ein erbärmliches Ergebnis." Snape bleckte die Zähne und schritt langsam um das Lehrerpult herum. "Miss Caldwell, würden Sie uns verraten, wieso Sie dem Ruf des Ministeriums nicht gefolgt sind?" Er blieb stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Vorderseite seines Tisches.  
  
Das Mädchen, das nicht aufgezeigt hatte, erhob sich. Sie strich ihre kupferroten Haare hinter das Ohr und lächelte Snape an. Harry blinzelte. Sie war verblüffend hübsch. Snape verzog den Mund, als hätte er auf etwas Saures gebissen. "Sir, meine Eltern sind der Ansicht, dass es kein Virus gibt, das bloß Hexen und Zauberer tötet. Sie -"  
  
Snape schnaubte. "Wenigstens besitzen Ihre Eltern etwas, das man gesunden Menschenverstand nennen könnte. Setzen!"  
  
Caldwell ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Ihr kirschroter Mund war geöffnet und sie blinzelte Snape an, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Auch Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und beobachtete ihn genauer. Es kam kaum jemals vor, dass er einen Slytherin vor der versammelten Klasse niederbügelte. Snape bedachte sie einen nach dem anderen mit einem verächtlichen Blick, doch Harry hatte den Eindruck, er würde ihn dabei aussparen.  
  
"Es gibt kein Virus."  
  
"Sir, aber was ist das dann für eine Impfung?", fragte ein Junge mit hellbraunem, raspelkurzem Haar, offenbar ein Gryffindor. Harry war er noch nie aufgefallen. "Ich meine, wenn das kein Virus ist, was mussten wir dann zu uns nehmen?"  
  
Snape blickte ihn giftig an und runzelte seine große Nase. "Habe ich Sie etwas gefragt, Spence?", sagte er in einem leisen und gefährlichen Tonfall. Spence schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen, aber Harry war beinahe enttäuscht von Snape. Er hatte ihn damals im Unterricht erlebt, wie er mit den Gryffindors aus seinem Jahrgang umgegangen war und er kam ihm bei näherer Betrachtung seltsam zahnlos vor, wie ein alter, müder Tiger, resigniert in seinem Käfig.  
  
"Die Impfung enthielt eine große Menge verschiedener, nichtmagischer Wirkstoffe, die denen in vollkommen gewöhnlichen Heilpflanzen ähnlich sind", blaffte Snape und beantwortete damit Spences Frage, ohne ihm Punkte abzuziehen. "Muggelmedizin", fügte er hinzu. Beinahe alle Slytherins schüttelten sich, als hätte er eine furchtbare Beleidigung ausgesprochen.  
  
"Tatsächlich gibt es eine einzige Sache, die Hexen und Zauberern weitaus mehr Schaden zufügen kann als nichtmagischen Lebensformen. Hat auch nur einer von Ihnen eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte?" Snapes Blick schweifte desinteressiert durch die Klasse. Er wollte gerade weitersprechen, als Malfoy aufstand.  
  
"Der Biss eines Vampirs", sagte er leise und senkte dann den Blick, bis ihm das Haar ins Gesicht fiel. Ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein, setzte er sich wieder. Harry fiel auf, wie ruhig es in der Klasse geworden war, als hätten sich alle spontan dazu entschlossen, mit dem Atmen aufzuhören.  
  
"Exakt. Der Biss eines Vampirs - oder vielmehr das Gift, das bei einem Biss übertragen wird - ist in der Lage, Hexen und Zauberer in geringster Dosis zu töten, während es Muggel verwandelt. Warum ist das so, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht genau, Sir."  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Weil das Gift der Magie in jeglicher Form überlegen ist. Trinkt ein Vampir von einem Muggel und lässt ihm genug Blut, um weiterzuleben, infiziert das Gift über das Blut sämtliche Zellen, bis nichts Lebendiges mehr übrig ist. Der Muggel stirbt an der Vergiftung und wird in Kürze wiederauferstehen, als wäre nichts gewesen." Er unterbrach sich. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, doch Harry, der ihn beobachtet hatte, sah es dennoch. Snape schien für einen kurzen Moment zu schwanken, als wäre ihm schwindelig.  
  
"Bei Zauberern aber trifft das Gift im Blut auf etwas, das man als Magiepartikel klassifiziert. Anstatt nun also die Zellen zu infizieren, zersetzt es die Magiepartikel. Das Blut gerinnt, das Gift wird nicht mehr durch den Kreislauf gepumpt und der Zauberer stirbt, ohne in den Genuss eines ewigen, blutrünstigen, untoten Lebens zu kommen." Snape lächelte sardonisch. "Warum schreiben Sie sich das nicht auf?"  
  
Daraufhin brach unter den Schülern eine allgemeine Unruhe aus, als alle in den Taschen wühlten und ihr Schreibzeug herauskramten. Hermine schob Feder und Pergament über den Tisch und Harry begann, Muster und Schleifen zu krakeln, während er Snape dazwischen immer wieder einen beunruhigten Blick zuwarf.  
  
Es klingelte zum Unterrichtsende und Snape baute sich vor der Klasse auf. "Als Hausaufgabe erwarte ich einen Aufsatz. Zwei Rollen Pergament bis morgen früh."  
  
Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging durch das Klassenzimmer. Snape stürmte hinaus und Harry schien es, als würde er taumeln.

* * *

"Harry, was stimmt nicht mit dir? Wir müssen uns beeilen, Zauberkunst beginnt gleich!", rief Hermine.  
  
Harry, der seine Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe im Gang vor dem Klassenraum gepresst hatte, öffnete die Augen und blickte sie an. Sie hatte ihre Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Matt schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Snape hat mich nicht einmal angesehen", sagte er tonlos.  
  
"Ja, aber dadurch, dass er sich nicht auf dich versteift hat, hatten wir eine richtig gute Stunde! Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat?"  
  
"Er hätte mich wenigstens anschnauzen können", sprach Harry weiter, ohne auf Hermine zu achten. "Oder drannehmen, obwohl ich mich nicht melde. Oder -"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich macht er dich für alles verantwortlich, was ihm zugestoßen ist. Du kannst nicht von ihm erwarten, dass ihn das nicht verändert, Harry! Uns alle hat es verändert, was -"  
  
"Aber dann hätte er mich doch wenigstens anschnauzen können", unterbrach Harry sie.  
  
Plötzlich kroch ein mitleidiger Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht. "Oh, Harry. Du - Du weißt, dass er Remus nie ersetzen wird, auch, wenn er deine Mutter gekannt hat, sie vielleicht sogar geliebt hat." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. Sie spähte beunruhigt in den leeren Gang, als würde sie erwarten, dass Snape ihr auflauerte, um sie zu verfluchen, wenn sie weitersprach.  
  
Harry starrte sie an und fragte sich taub, ob es das war, das er sich wünschte. Dass Snape mit ihm über die Erinnerungen redete, oder gar über seine Mutter? Der Gedanke daran zerrte unruhig an seinen Gedärmen. Hermine trat näher an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.  
  
"Ist dir überhaupt aufgefallen, dass Professor Snape unsere Vermutungen bestätigt hat? Diese Impfung -", sagte Hermine leise, aber Harry hörte nicht zu.  
  
"Später", krächzte er. "Ich kann gerade nicht darüber nachdenken."  
  
"Na schön, aber wir sollten wirklich los. Wir kommen schon zu spät zu Zauberkunst."  


* * *

Es war früh, als Harry die Wendeltreppe in den Schlafsaal hinaufging. Er warf noch einen Blick zurück auf Hermine und Dean, die zusammen an dem Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste arbeiteten. Hermine kritzelte wie im Wahn auf der dritten Pergamentrolle herum und Dean fuhr sich immer wieder stöhnend durch das Haar, bis es so abstand wie damals Harrys, als es noch kürzer war. Keiner von ihnen blickte auf und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Der Schlafsaal lag verlassen vor ihm, ruhig. Genau das hatte er jetzt bitter nötig.  
  
Gehetzt riss er sich den Umhang von den Schultern, stieg aus seiner Jeanshose und warf sich in das Bett, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, den Pyjama anzuziehen. Es war erleichternd, den Vorhang des Himmelbetts zuzuziehen, denn der Schlafsaal hatte sich mit seinen Bewohnern verändert. Seamus Krempel lag nicht mehr überall verstreut, Nevilles Pflanzen fehlten, aber Harry argwöhnte, dass allein Rons Abwesenheit für diese kalte, fremde Atmosphäre verantwortlich war. Nur Deans Fußballposter erinnerte an die gute, alte Zeit.  
  
Den ganzen Tag lang hatte er versucht, sich Snape mit seinen ungewohnten Anwandlungen, sie bloß zu unterrichten und Harry dabei zu ignorieren, aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, doch es war ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelungen. Immer wieder kehrte er in den Raum zurück, sah Snape in seiner Erinnerung schwanken und die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen schienen mit jedem Mal, das Harry zurückblickte, größer und unnatürlicher zu werden.  
  
Es ärgerte ihn, dass er so viel Aufmerksamkeit dafür aufwandte. Dennoch, diese -  
  
Plötzlich schreckte er auf. Er hatte es ganz deutlich gehört, ein unterdrücktes Atmen in der Stille. Sein Herz begann zu hämmern und der Puls pochte ihm so laut in den Ohren, dass er das Geräusch übertönte. Als er neben sich auf dem Kissen herumgrabschte, fiel ihm ein, dass sein Zauberstab noch in der Hosentasche war.  
  
Er verharrte eine ganze Weile in Stille, doch auch, als sich seine Aufregung allmählich legte, konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr hören. Genervt von sich selbst, verdrehte er die Augen. Vermutlich war er einfach nur vollkommen überreizt.  
  
Irgendwann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Mehr als einmal schreckte er daraus auf, fest davon überzeugt, Schritte gehört zu haben. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er den Vorhang beiseite riss, lag der Raum verschattet, doch leer vor ihm. Er bückte sich nach seinem Zauberstab und legte ihn neben sich auf das Kissen, bevor er wieder einschlief.  
  
Dieses Mal trug der Schlaf ihn fort aus dem leeren Saal in einen düsteren, alten Tempel, den er lieber vergessen hätte.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war stockfinster, als Harry die Augen aufschlug, den Schemen einer menschlichen Gestalt wie ein Abdruck in sein Sichtfeld geprägt. Sein Mund schmeckte nach Blut und Fäulnis, als wäre irgendetwas darin gestorben. Verwirrt blinzelte er den zur Hälfte geöffneten Vorhang seines Bettes an und in diesem Augenblick ging ihm auf, dass er nicht geträumt hatte.  
  
Das Knarren einer Tür in der Nähe durchschnitt die nächtliche Stille.  
  
Ohne nachzudenken griff Harry nach dem Zauberstab und sprang aus dem Bett. Er ahnte, dass er sich in Gefahr begeben würde, doch trotz der Angst, die kalt durch seine Adern schoss, war die Neugier auf das, was ihn seit Monaten verfolgte, viel zu groß.  
  
Auf Zehenspitzen tapste er vorwärts, an den Betten von Spence und einem anderen Jungen, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, vorbei zur der Tür, die in das kleine Badezimmer führte, das er sich mit seinen Klassenkameraden teilte. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, obwohl sie sonst immer fest verschlossen war. Er hob den Zauberstab vor sein Gesicht, schluckte, und rannte dann in die nächtliche Schwärze des fensterlosen Raumes.  
  
" _Lumos_ ", flüsterte er.

Wie einen Suchscheinwerfer schwenkte Harry den Zauberstab, aus dem ein starker Lichtstrahl schien, und beleuchtete zwei Waschbecken, die sauber glänzten, eine Topfpflanze, die einen unruhigen Schatten an die Wand warf und die Toilettenkabinen, die ebenso unberührt und sauber vor ihm aufragten.  
  
Bevor er die Enttäuschung zuließ, ging er langsam auf die Kabinen zu und stieß die Türen nacheinander mit Schwung auf. Während die ersten beiden mit den Klinken gegen die Kabinenwände schlugen, ließ sich die letzte nicht richtig öffnen. Harry atmete scharf ein und wollte sich gerade durch den Spalt quetschen, als sich jemand herausschob.  
  
Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und hielt den Atem an. Der Lichtstrahl kroch über unförmig wirkende Lederstiefel mit silbernen Knöpfen an der Seite, bleiche, dünne Beine, die ab den Knien von einer ausgefransten Hose bedeckt waren. Dann schwenkte Harry ihn schnell nach oben und blickte in das Gesicht eines Jungen, der nervös lächelte und die Handflächen an dem speckigen Hemd abwischte.  
  
Der Junge kam Harry auf eine mitleiderregende Art hübsch vor, wie er in seinen Lumpen vor ihm stand und ihn mit gesenktem Kopf von oben bis unten musterte, und plötzlich wurde ihm unangenehm bewusst, dass er selbst bloß ein Shirt trug, das trotz seiner Länge nur bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln reichte. Der Junge lächelte. Die braunen Locken umrahmten sein Gesicht wie ein sprödes, schmuddeliges Tuch und gingen an seinem Kinn in ungerade geschnittene Spitzen über. Seine Augen waren von so strahlendem Blau, wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Er öffnete die vollen Lippen. "Schade, dass du mir gefolgt bist", sagte er tief und kratzig. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er sah aus, als wäre er keinen Tag älter als sechzehn, doch seine Stimme klang wie die eines alten Mannes.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Harry in gehetztem Tonfall. Obwohl die Nacht kühl war, kam ihm seine Haut erhitzt vor. Den Jungen beeindruckte er nicht, und Harry zuckte zusammen, als er einen Schritt nach vorn ging.  
  
"Du hättest mich nicht sehen sollen", sagte er und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Er hob einen dünnen Arm und verzog den Mund. "Ausgerechnet jetzt sichtbar zu werden, das kann wirklich nur mir passieren." Kalte Fingerspitzen legten sich auf Harrys Wange.  
  
Irritiert von der unerwartet intimen Berührung des Jungen, trat Harry einen weiteren Schritt zurück und spürte die Wand in seinem Rücken, das Waschbecken an seiner Seite. Er war unachtsam gewesen und hatte sich festsetzen lassen.   
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte er noch einmal, das Beben in seiner Stimme mühsam unterdrückend.  
  
"Es nützt dir nichts, meinen Namen zu kennen. Du könntest ihn ja doch nicht zuordnen." Ein bitterer Zug erschien um den Mund des Jungen und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Ihr Zauberer seid doch froh, nichts von alledem zu wissen. Kleine, dumme Lämmer", spuckte er aus.  
  
Er kam näher. Harrys Magen machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er blickte auf das Waschbecken. Viel zu tief, um darunterzukriechen und dann abzuhauen. Wie von selbst richtete er den Zauberstab leicht nach oben. Harry versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, und ein ungesagter Stupor bohrte sich aus der Spitze, doch etwas ging schief.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry dabei zu, wie der rote Blitz auf die Brust des Jungen traf und das Flackern sich in seinen überrascht aufgerissenen Augen spiegelte, aber statt in das Fleisch einzudringen, schien er abzugleiten und traf stattdessen in Harrys Gesicht.  
  
Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und still, friedlich beinahe, von einem hässlichen Knacken mal abgesehen, das in weiter Ferne erklang. Es war so unwillkommen und seltsam inmitten des Friedens, dass es ihn nichts angehen  _konnte_. Sein Bewusstsein trieb ihn davon, weg von diesem Geräusch.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so verweilte, aber irgendwann änderte sich die Atmosphäre um ihn herum. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er nichts als eine kleine Kerzenflamme inmitten eines anschwellenden Sturmes, beschützt von dicken, tauben Wänden, behaglich beinahe. Und dann brannte er unvermittelt.  
  
Das Brennen trug ihn zurück in seinen Körper und Flammen leckten durch sein Fleisch, als wäre es dünnstes Papier. Seine fast blinden Augen nahmen einen Schemen wahr, der über ihn gebeugt war und der reißende Sturm wurde zu Satzfetzen, die in seine rauschenden Ohren drangen.  
  
 _\- leid, dass du so dumm warst - Wieso rennst du auch -_

Die Flammen loderten erbarmungslos durch seinen Körper. Vielleicht lag er irgendwo auf dem Boden oder in einem Bett oder sonst wo, er konnte es nicht erkennen. Sein Blickfeld franste immer weiter aus und ehemals helle Stellen waren bald vom nahenden Dunkel durchzogen. Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch er spürte, dass seine Kehle brannte und kein Ton hinauskam.  
  
 _\- wenn du schreist, töte ich alle deine -_  
  
Erneut wurde es schwarz um ihn herum und die Welt versank in Stille.

* * *

Es war so hell, dass Harry sich zunächst nicht traute, die Augen zu öffnen. Mit verkrampftem Kiefer lauschte er dem Lärm, der ihn umgab: Schritte, die auf dem Steinboden hämmerten, Gelächter, das sich magisch verstärkt durch seinen Gehörgang pflügte, ein ihm unbekanntes Flattern, ein Schniefen. Das Knallen einer Tür, so laut, dass er zusammenzuckte. Dann kam die Erinnerung an den seltsamen Traum zurück.  
  
Obwohl er sich den Traum wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen ließ und sich sicher war, dass er schon länger hier lag als bloß fünf Minuten, schmerzten seine Augen in der Helligkeit, die durch seine geschlossenen Lider drang und ein verästeltes Netz dunkler Adern beleuchtete. Er tastete mit seiner Hand nach dem Zauberstab, den er in der letzten Nacht auf dem Kissen liegengelassen hatte, doch er fand nichts. Auch unter dem Kissen war er nicht.  
  
Die Muskeln in seinem Arm schmerzten und brannten. Das Brennen - plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, wie Flammen seinen Körper im Traum verzehrt hatten. Er riss die Augen auf, zischte schmerzerfüllt auf und schloss sie gleich wieder. Viel zu hell.  
  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Lidern setzte er sich auf und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Die Fingerspitzen strichen über etwas vertrocknetes, krustiges an seiner Wange. Flatternd, langsam, öffnete er die Augen, einen kleinen Spalt nur. Er sah nichts als Licht, als würde er inmitten einer Supernova sitzen. Der Lärm, der durch seinen Kopf gedröhnt war, ebbte langsam ab und nach einer Weile wurde auch das Licht schwächer.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und stieg aus dem Bett, blickte auf den Schlafsaal, der still vor ihm lag, und stutzte. Ein langgezogenes Schnarchen drang aus der Richtung von Spences Bett. Alle schliefen noch. Wo war dann der Lärm hergekommen? Er wandte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster. Es dämmerte und die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht einmal vollständig über die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes erhoben. Ein derart schwaches Licht hätte ihn kaum blenden können.  
  
Als er den Kopf schüttelte, knackte es laut und deutlich. Harry zuckte zusammen.  
  
Obwohl er noch immer Stimmen, Schritte und das Schnarchen seiner Hauskameraden hörte, fehlte irgendetwas. Er kam nicht darauf, was es war, aber ein unangenehmes Gefühl sickerte durch ihn hindurch.  
  
Um sich zu beschäftigen, ging er langsam auf das Badezimmer zu. Er erwartete nicht, plötzlich Klarheit zu gewinnen, aber wenn der Traum kein Traum gewesen war - ein Rucken ging durch seinen Magen - würde er Anzeichen dafür finden.  
  
Als er die Tür aufstieß, lag der Raum verlassen und dunkel vor ihm. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass dieser Junge plötzlich aus dem Klo sprang und "Buh!" rief? Harry schnaubte und ging näher an das Waschbecken heran, neben dem er im Traum gestanden hatte, an die Wand gedrängt, mit fremden Fingerspitzen tastend auf seinem Gesicht. Nichts war zu sehen. Die Fliesen blitzten vor Sauberkeit.  
  
Er drehte das Wasser auf und wollte sich gerade hinabbeugen, um den Kopf in den kalten Strom zu halten, als er innehielt und in den Spiegel sah. Sein Spiegelbild starrte ihn an, bleich wie ein Geist, und auf seiner Wange eine zarte, rostfarbene Spur. Der schlechte Schlaf der letzten Nacht hatte sich als pudrig dunkle Ränder unter seine Augen gelegt.  
  
Langsam wischte er mit kaltem Wasser an seiner Wange herum und versuchte, den Gedanken, dass es sich bei der Verunreinigung um Blut handelte, abzuschütteln. Als seine Haut von der Spur befreit war, rubbelte er weiter und weiter, bis es schmerzte, bis seine Wangen in ihrer Wundheit rot hätten leuchten müssen. Schließlich drehte er das Wasser ab. Sein Fleisch schimmerte blass durch die Dunkelheit, als wäre er ein toter Fisch. Er lächelte grimmig und wandte sich ab, wollte gerade wieder ins Bett gehen, als sein Fuß gegen etwas stieß und ein leises, kullerndes Geräusch erklang.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sein Herz sackte durch seine Beine in den Boden, denn er sah, wie sein Zauberstab auf eine der Toilettenkabinen zurollte. Anscheinend hatte der Junge ihn hier liegenlassen, als er Harry in sein Bett geschafft hatte.  
  
Harry schluckte und atmete tief durch. Wenn das wirklich passiert war, dann hatte ihn dieser Junge, dieses... Kind drei Monate lang verfolgt. Auf einmal zog die Erinnerung durch seinen Kopf, daran, dass er gesagt hatte, er wäre ausgerechnet jetzt sichtbar geworden und Harry hätte ihn gar nicht sehen sollen.  
  
Blut an seiner Wange, in seinem Mund. Er erstarrte. Tatsächlich hatte in jeder Nacht der vergangenen Ferien ein metallischer, würgender Geschmack in seinem Mund gelegen, als er aufgewacht war. Harry schüttelte sich. Vermutlich war dieser Junge verrückt, wahnsinnig, aber ein Vampir würde ihn sicher nicht mit Blut füttern.  
  
Erneut wandte er sich um, um sich noch einmal im Spiegel anzusehen. Er war sehr blass, aber ganz bestimmt lag das bloß an der miesen Nacht, die er hinter sich hatte - und daran, dass er seinem Angreifer ins Gesicht gesehen hatte. Dennoch drehte er den Kopf und besah sich das unverletzte Fleisch an seinem Hals, hob dann sein Shirt an und untersuchte seine Brust. Nirgendwo fand er einen Hinweis auf eine Bissverletzung. Er streckte seinem Spiegelbild die Zunge raus und bückte sich dann nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
Snape selbst hatte gesagt, dass Zauberer nicht zu Vampiren würden. Harry würde den Schultag hinter sich bringen und in der Nacht wach bleiben, um auf den Jungen zu warten. Dieses Mal, so schwor er sich, würde der Schockzauber  _ihn_  treffen.

* * *

Harry war froh, als die Zeit endlich weit genug vorgekrochen war, um zum Frühstück hinunterzugehen. Er hatte sich beim Anziehen extra viel Zeit gelassen und dann im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, mit seinen Fingern auf die Oberschenkel getrommelt und gewartet, sich jeden Gedanken an die vergangene Nacht verboten.  
  
Die Gänge waren noch unbevölkert und kleine Staubpartikel wirbelten in dem Licht, das durch die Fenster strömte, umher. So früh war er noch nie in die große Halle hinabgestiegen. Seine Schritte hallten geisterhaft durch das Schloss und eine klamme Furcht griff nach seiner Brust, also ging er schneller und stieß erleichtert seinen Atem aus, als er die breite Treppe erreichte, die in die Eingangshalle führte.  
  
Angespannt schlüpfte er durch die angelehnten Flügeltüren und ließ sich an dem Tisch der Gryffindors nieder. Noch war er leer, doch innerhalb einer halben Stunde würden sich seine Mitschüler hier versammelt haben. Er beschloss, sich nicht allzu sehr zu beeilen und sich mit dem Essen abzulenken. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen griff er nach einem Stück Toast, das beinahe noch heiß war und in seiner Hand lag wie Glut.  
  
Schritte kamen näher und Harry hob den Kopf. Malfoy kam durch die Flügeltüren geschlichen, wie er selbst es vor kurzer Zeit getan hatte, und sah sich um. Als er Harry erblickte, schien er in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen und tapste mit gesenktem Kopf zu seinem Platz am äußeren Rand des Slytherintisches. Irritiert runzelte Harry die Stirn. Nun, da sie allein waren, störte ihn das Verhalten des anderen Jungen.  
  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen strich Harry etwas Butter auf das Brot und beobachtete Malfoy, während er abbiss und kaute. Da saß er, rührte auf seinem Teller herum und tat so, als würde Harry gar nicht existieren. Sein Magen hob sich. Er dachte daran, wie er auf Malfoy zugehen und ihn provozieren würde und wie er dann eine Faust in dieses leidvoll verzogene Gesicht donnern würde. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, brach eine Welle schonungsloser Übelkeit über ihn hinein und er spuckte den Bissen Toast aus und keuchte und hustete, krallte sich in die Tischplatte und beugte sich hinab.  
  
Er würgte trocken und versuchte, tief zu atmen. Auf den Fußboden starrend, wartete er darauf, dass die Übelkeit abklingen würde. Sein Magen schlingerte. Das rührende Geräusch von Malfoys Löffel wurde zu ihm hergetragen und er tauchte wieder auf, um ihm zu sagen, dass er verdammt nochmal still sein soll. Er riss den Mund auf, als es plötzlich klapperte.  
  
Der Löffel war aus Malfoys Hand gefallen. Er starrte Harry an, ein leicht bläulicher Schimmer auf dem Gesicht, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Arm noch immer erhoben.  
  
Irgendetwas setzte in Harrys Gehirn aus. "WAS IST MIT DIR?", brüllte er. Malfoy zuckte zusammen und schwang ein Bein von der Sitzbank, aber Harry war schneller. Er stand auf und rannte los, um ihn zu erwischen und ihm notfalls eine Antwort aus seinem verdammten, hässlichen Schlund zu prügeln. Befriedigt lauschte er dem Echo seiner eigenen Stimme, das sie zu umgeben schien, als er schlitternd vor dem Tisch hielt. Den unheilvollen Gedanken, dass kein Mensch so schnell rennen konnte, schob er weit von sich.  
  
Malfoy senkte den Blick und fror in seiner Bewegung ein.  
  
"Was ist mit dir los? Wieso streitest du nicht mehr mit mir?", fauchte Harry. "Wieso glotzt du mich so bescheuert an?"  
  
Als Malfoy sich an ihn wandte und den Kopf in einer bedächtigen Bewegung schüttelte, strömte ein süßlicher Geruch zu ihm. Daraufhin fuhr ein scharfer Schmerz durch Harrys Kiefer. Er riss die Hand hoch und legte sie auf den Mund, drückte zu, so fest er konnte, doch der Geruch drang unter seiner Handfläche hindurch und schien sich auf seine Zunge zu legen, und seine Beine wurden so weich, dass er das Gefühl hatte, im nächsten Augenblick in sich zusammenzusacken.  
  
Harry blinzelte. In alptraumhafter Präzision erschien ihm die letzte Nacht vor seinen Augen und das Bild von Malfoy, der ihn mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck ansah, verschwamm. Leichenkalte Finger auf seiner Wange. Ein Knacken, das von weit her zu ihm getragen wurde. Das Brennen in seinem ganzen Körper, an das sich seine Glieder selbst jetzt noch erinnerten.  
  
Er spürte kaum, wie er seine Finger ausstreckte, bis eine brennende Wärme durch die Spitzen hindurchströmte und seine Sicht sich wieder klärte. Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als er sah, dass seine Fingerkuppen auf Malfoys erhitzt geröteter Wange auflagen wie die des seltsamen Jungen in der vergangenen Nacht auf seiner eigenen, als hätte er dessen peinliches Verhalten geerbt. Die Frage, ob es sich für Malfoy wohl auch so kalt anfühlte, drang schmerzhaft durch seine Gedanken.  
  
Ein undeutlicher Laut, halb Hicksen, halb Schluchzen, entkam Malfoy, der ihn schockiert anstarrte. Die Hitze, die durch Harrys Hand in seinen Arm strömte, steigerte sich. Hastig zog er die Hand zurück und presste die andere fester an seinen Mund.  
  
Taumelnd ging er einen Schritt nach hinten. Malfoy rührte sich nicht, einzig der bohrende Blick aus den grauen Augen folgte ihm.  
  
Harry drehte sich um und rannte, so schnell er konnte.

* * *

Früher hatte Harry den Raum der Wünsche geliebt.  
  
Es war längst Abend geworden und er hatte sich seit seiner Flucht während der Frühstückszeit kaum bewegt. Er versuchte krampfhaft, an nichts weiter zu denken und wartete darauf, dass sich alle schlafen legen würden, damit er ungestört in den Schlafsaal gehen und dem Fremden auflauern könnte. Im Augenblick zählte nur, was dieses Gespräch ergeben würde. Um den angsteinflößenden Rest könnte er sich danach noch kümmern.  
  
Hin und wieder war dennoch eine Befürchtung oder eine klamme Frage durch seinen Kopf geschossen und jedes Mal hatte der Raum sie mit einem Buch beantwortet. Inzwischen saß er inmitten hoher Regale voller Bücher. Genervt fuhr er sich über die Augen.  
  
Er hasste diesen Raum.  
  
Als die Schatten der Regale, die sich wie Schmutz auf den Teppich gelegt hatten, länger wurden, öffnete sich die Tür. Leise fiel sie ins Schloss und an den Wänden entzündeten sich Fackeln. Ihr flackernder Schein ließ die Schatten tanzen. Mit einem klammen Gefühl in der Brust fragte er sich, wie er nur hatte vergessen können, den Raum gegen Eindringlinge zu sichern.  
  
Hermine lugte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hinter einem großen Bücherregal hervor und taxierte Harry streng. Er erwiderte ihren Blick taub und nach einer Weile trat sie hervor, auf der Unterlippe kauend, die in der Mitte aufgerissen war. Der Schmerz schoss wie ein Stoß mit einer Eisenstange durch seinen Kiefer und seine Fingernägel krallten sich in sein Kinn.  
  
"Ich habe dich auf der Karte des Rumtreibers nicht gesehen und dachte mir, dass du hier bist", sagte sie und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, warum du nicht zum Unterricht erschienen bist, aber..."  
  
"Aber?", fragte Harry, biss dann aber wieder die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz sich verstärkte.  
  
"Du bist krank, oder?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine seufzte.  
  
"Du solltest dich mal ansehen", sagte sie sanft und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. "Du bist ja eiskalt!" Ihre Berührung brannte. "Harry, du musst dringend in den Krankenflügel!"  
  
Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Hermine kniff die Augen halb zusammen. "Tut dir der Kiefer weh?", fragte sie mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, den Harry nicht identifizieren konnte.  
  
Er antwortete nicht und blickte zur Seite auf eines der Regale.  _Wie man einen Vampir erkennt_ , stand in leuchtend roten Lettern auf einem weißen Buchrücken.  _Identifikationshilfe dunkler Kreaturen für Anfänger_ auf einem anderen. Sein Kiefer tat schlimmer weh als alles, was er sich je gebrochen, verstaucht oder anderweitig angeschlagen hatte. Es ähnelte einer Behandlung mit Skele-Wachs, pochte aber wesentlich stärker.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Hermine aus der Hocke aufsprang und lauschte ihren Schritten. Angespannt hoffte er darauf, dass sie verschwinden und ihn alleinlassen würde. Er hatte genug von allem und allein ihre Anwesenheit verstärkte den Druck auf seinem Kiefer.  
  
"Ich glaube, du hast ein großes Problem", sagte Hermine leise. Harry blickte auf. Sie war vor einem Regal stehengeblieben und hatte ein winziges Buch herausgezogen.   
  
"Das kann nicht sein", erwiderte Harry gepresst. Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm das Buch in den Schoß.  _Was Vampire essen_. Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Lies", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme und Harry verdrehte die Augen, plötzlich genervt.  
  
"Was soll ich denn da lesen?", knurrte er. "Wahrscheinlich steht auf jeder Seite das Gleiche." Er wischte das Buch beiseite und stützte sein Kinn in die Hände. "Jeder Volltrottel weiß, was Vampire essen. Was bezweckst du eigentlich damit?"  
  
Statt ihm zu antworten, sah Hermine betreten auf den Boden. "Professor Snape hat heute im Unterricht gesagt, dass Vampire furchtbar unbeherrscht sind", sagte sie leise.  
  
"Und? Warum sollte mich das interessieren?", schnappte Harry, doch sein Magen schlingerte. Das hieß nichts. Gar nichts. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl und sie ging ihm furchtbar auf die Nerven.  
  
"Außerdem fällt es ihnen sehr schwer, sich in Gegenwart von Menschen zusammenzureißen, wenn sie hungrig sind. Deswegen sind viele von ihnen Außenseiter", referierte sie.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. "Ich bin abgehauen, weil ich Malfoy betatscht habe", blaffte er.  
  
"Wenn sie gebissen wurden, ist die Verwandlung noch nicht abgeschlossen." Hermine sah ihn beklommen an. "Aber normalerweise verheilen Verletzungen von selbst, wenn der Zellenbauplan erneuert wird."  
  
Er stöhnte frustriert. "Dann ist ja gut. Bei mir ist gar nichts geheilt, du kannst also gehen und anderen Leuten düstere Prognosen um die Ohren hauen."  
  
Der Blick aus den braunen Augen wurde mitleidig. "Du hast den Buchtitel gelesen. Er ist winzig."  
  
"Und?", fauchte Harry, doch er wusste, dass Hermine gleich ausholen und all seine Ausreden zu einem einzigen Scherbenhaufen zerschlagen würde, und er konnte nichts tun, als ihr dabei zuzusehen.  
  
"Du hast deine Brille nicht auf." Hermine hatte leise gesprochen, doch Harry war es, als hätte sie geschrien. Ihre Hand glitt in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und fischte seine Brille heraus. Der Feuerschein der Fackeln brach sich in den Gläsern. Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu, kniete sich erneut hin und drückte die Brille auf seine Nase. Er blinzelte, als die Welt um ihn herum unscharf wurde.  
  
"Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid", sagte sie zerknirscht.  
  
Er wischte unwirsch die Brille aus seinem Gesicht und hörte zu, wie sie auf dem Boden aufkam. Dann sah er Hermine an. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen.  
  
"Verschwinde", knurrte er.  
  
Stockend wischte Hermine mit dem Ärmel in ihrem Gesicht herum. Ein kleiner Tropfen Blut war aus der Bisswunde ihrer Lippe ausgetreten. Sein Zahnfleisch brannte und pochte und seine Finger krallten sich in den Teppich, zerteilten die fest verwobenen Fasern, als wären sie aus Zuckerwatte.  
  
"MACH', DASS DU WEGKOMMST!", brüllte er.  
  
Sie starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und machte einen Schritt nach hinten. Irgendetwas an ihm musste sie überzeugt haben, denn sie ging langsam weiter zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an ein Bücherregal stieß.  
  
"Es... Es tut mir leid", sagte sie, drehte sich um und rannte mit klackernden Absätzen aus dem Raum.  
  
Es war schwerer als alles, das Harry je getan hatte, ihr nicht hinterherzurennen und an ihrer Lippe zu nuckeln wie ein unbeherrschter Volltrottel. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und lachte bitter.


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Morgen wankte Harry langsam in Richtung der großen Halle zum Frühstück. Nachdem er die Nacht im Schlafsaal verbracht und erfolglos auf den Jungen gewartet hatte, der ihm all das sehr wahrscheinlich eingebrockt hatte, entschloss er sich dazu, mit Hermine zu reden. Vielleicht wusste sie, was er nun tun sollte. Vielleicht war ihre Lippe bereits verheilt und er könnte mit ihr reden, ohne, dass der Schmerz seinen Kiefer aufriss. Obwohl sie geschlafen hatten, war es ihm in Gesellschaft der anderen Jungen jedenfalls nicht schwer gefallen, sich zu beherrschen.  
  
Als er den belebteren Teil des Schlosses betrat, kehrte der Schmerz in seinem Zahnfleisch zurück, stärker noch als zuvor. Schüler standen in den Gängen, auf der Treppe, redend und die Hausaufgaben vergleichend und Harry verfluchte sich dafür, erst so spät losgegangen zu sein.  
  
Er fühlte sich, als würde er durch einen Alptraum kriechen, in dem Menschen, die nur aus einem Hals bestanden und einer pochenden, sich deutlich abzeichnenden Halsschlagader, die Gänge bevölkerten und einen Geruch verströmten, der den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Kiefer schießen ließ. Wenn er doch nur schneller gehen könnte! Doch er hatte kaum die Kraft, seine Beine vom Boden zu heben.  
  
Leise hörte er die Schüler raunen, der Ton gewann manchmal an Stärke, dann wieder ebbte er ab und sein Gehör schien nichts mehr aufzufangen wie eine kaputte Antenne. Der Gang lag endlos vor ihm und alles wurde von einem roten Schleier verschluckt, der wie ein Puls auf- und abbrandete und nur in den Sekunden verschwand, in denen er blinzelte.  
  
Harry taumelte, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Nur eine kurze Pause, nichts weiter. Die Augen schließen, bis die Welt damit aufhört, sich zu drehen.  
  
Wie lang Harry dort gestanden hatte, wusste er im Nachhinein nicht mehr zu sagen. Als er wieder zu sich kam, waren die Gänge leer. Von irgendwoher dröhnte eine Stimme, doch er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber sein Kopf prallte gegen die Wand, als hätte sein Körper jegliche Spannung verloren.  
  
Verbissen kämpfte er sich weiter, hangelte sich mit den Händen an der Wand entlang. Der Boden neigte sich auf eine beängstigende Weise und als er sich schon fallenlassen wollte, trafen seine Hände auf eine Kante, ertasteten Türscharniere. Halbblind stolperte er in den Raum und blieb für einen Moment auf dem harten Fliesenboden liegen.  
  
Beruhigt registrierte er, dass sein Körper langsam wieder an Kraft gewann und seine Sinne sich schärften, ins Gleichgewicht zurückfanden. Vielleicht war das ein letztes Aufbäumen vor dem endgültigen Tod. Vielleicht dauerte es manchmal so lange, an einem Vampirbiss zu sterben. Hatte er eine Bisswunde gehabt? Harry erinnerte sich nicht.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich sein Blickfeld geklärt. Er lag auf dem Boden in einem Klo und blickte auf eine Reihe von Kabinen. Seinen Stolz herunterschluckend, kroch er auf den Knien auf eine davon zu und zog sich an der Toilette nach oben in eine halbwegs normale Sitzposition. Dann wurde es wieder schwarz vor seinen Augen.  
  
Dieses Mal wusste er bereits, dass er nicht allein war, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Er roch den süßlichen Duft, der den Schmerz in seinen Mund zu einem Inferno werden ließ und seine Hände krallten sich in die Klobrille. Die feste Struktur der Keramikoberfläche riss unter seinen Fingerspitzen ein und splitterte.  
  
"Du musst Blut trinken, sonst merkt es noch jeder", sagte eine Stimme.  
  
"Ich muss... nicht." Harry schloss den Mund, denn der Geruch, der die Luft erfüllt hatte, strömte hinein und ließ etwas in seinem Zahnfleisch aufreißen.  
  
"Es ist jetzt schon kaum zu übersehen."  
  
Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er brauchte all seine Kraft dafür. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen könnte, wenn er den Mund noch einmal öffnete.  
  
"Du siehst aus wie eine Leiche. Ich meine, schlimmer als sonst. Deine Wangen werden schwarz. Außerdem fängst du an zu stinken."  
  
Stöhnend rieb Harry seinen Kopf an der zersplitterten Klobrille, in der Hoffnung, der Schmerz möge ihn ablenken.  
  
"Ich mache es dir leicht. Versuch' einfach, mich nicht zu töten. Theoretisch solltest du noch kein Gift haben, also..." Er hörte eine Bewegung und mit einem leisen Rascheln sank etwas zu Boden. Der Geruch verstärkte sich und etwas Spitzes bohrte sich an beiden Enden in seine Unterlippe. "Du kannst bestimmt nicht mehr lange widerstehen. Der Schal ist weg."  
  
Harry keuchte. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen. Bitte, lass mich jetzt gleich sterben.  
  
"Eins kann man dir lassen, Potter. Du bist wirklich verdammt hartnäckig."  
  
Ein schwacher Luftzug und dann spürte er das Brennen an seinen Lippen, als nackte Haut sich dagegen presste. In unmenschlicher Anstrengung bohrten sich seine verkrampften Finger durch die Ärmelaufschläge seines Umhangs und es gelang ihm, zurückzuweichen.  
  
"Jetzt mach' schon."  
  
Verzweifelt spürte er die Wand in seinem Rücken. Das Knirschen seiner Zähne klang laut in seinem Ohr. Und dann wieder das brennende Gefühl lebendiger Haut an seinem Mund. Er öffnete die Augen und sah eine Hand, die langes, blondes Haar aus dem Nacken gestrichen hatte, den Ansatz feinen Flaumhaars und ein Muttermal entblößend, das einen Kontrast zu sehr heller Haut bildete.   
  
Ein Lachen vibrierte durch Malfoys Hals gegen seine Lippen. "Du bist wirklich ein Held, nicht wahr? Lieber würdest du sterben, als deinem Schulfeind auch nur ein Haar..."  
  
Wehrlos hatte Harry seine zitternden Arme erhoben. Eine Hand umklammerte Malfoys Oberkörper, die andere presste sich gegen dessen Kopf und dann bohrten sich seine Zähne durch das weiche Fleisch, Blut tropfte in seinen Mund. Er keuchte und begann, sich festzusaugen und aus dem Tropfen wurde ein Strom. Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch bemerkte Harry, dass Malfoy sich in seinem Griff wand. Er stöhnte schwach und sein Atem brandete gegen Harrys Arm.  
  
Während er trank, strömte eine Kraft in seine Glieder, wie Harry sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Er schloss die Augen. Allmählich wärmte sich sein Körper auf, der Kontrast von Malfoys Brennen zu seiner klirrenden Kälte wurde schwächer.  
  
"Potter? Ich..." flüsterte er und seufzte.  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf. Malfoys Körper hing in seinen Armen.  
  
Diesmal war er stark genug. Obwohl sein Hals noch immer brannte, als würde er verdursten, gelang es ihm, mit dem Saugen aufzuhören. Er entspannte seinen Kiefer und zog seine Zähne heraus und auf einmal wurde ihm klar, was er hier gerade tat. Schockiert von sich selbst besah er die Wunde genauer. Er hatte sie sich schlimmer vorgestellt. Die Blutung war schon fast gestoppt. Allerdings wurde die Bisswunde von einem großen, lilafarbenen Hämatom umrandet.  
  
Malfoy feixte, richtete sich auf und angelte mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach seinem Schal.  
  
Verblüfft ob der schnellen Genesung seines einstigen Feindes starrte Harry ihn an.  
  
"Du hast verdammt lange Zähne, Potter", sagte er gönnerhaft, strich mit der Hand über die Wunde und sah zufrieden auf die saubere Handfläche. Dann wickelte er den Schal wieder um seinen Hals.  
  
"Aber ich dachte, dass du fast gestorben wärest! Wie ist es möglich, dass -"  
  
Malfoy unterbrach ihn. "So lange du kein Gift hast, kann ich meine Halsschlagader mit Magie schützen." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Da es hier gerade so kuschelig ist, kann ich dir ja meinen Vorschlag unterbreiten."  
  
Als er es erwähnte, wurde Harry plötzlich klar, in welcher Position er sich befand. Seine Beine lagen ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, leicht gespreizt, und Malfoy saß zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln, die langen Beine an die Brust gezogen. Er lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen ihn und brach in lautes Lachen aus, als Harry scharf die Luft einzog. Auf einmal wurde ihm furchtbar warm.  
  
"Es wäre doch schade", raunte Malfoy in sein Ohr, "wenn wir einfach so getrennte Wege gehen würden. Ich in Slytherin, du irgendwo anders, weil du aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen würdest... Da wir uns doch so gut verstehen. Eine wirkliche Tragödie -"  
  
"Was willst du von mir?", schnauzte Harry und spürte befriedigt, wie Malfoy an seiner Seite zusammenzuckte. Noch immer lag der Geschmack des Blutes auf seiner Zunge. Er traute sich nicht, sich zu rühren, aus Angst, Malfoy noch einmal zu attackieren und so hoffte er, ihn zum Aufstehen bewegen zu können.  
  
"Nichts weiter, Harry. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du mich hin und wieder grüßt, wenn du mich auf den Gängen triffst." Seine Lippen waren so nah an Harrys Ohr, dass er hören konnte, wie sie sich öffneten und schlossen. "Dass du mich in Hogsmeade zu einem Butterbier einlädst. Die Feste auf Malfoy Manor besuchst."  
  
"Du erpresst also eine Freundschaft von mir", knurrte Harry.  
  
Malfoy lachte leise. "So könnte man es auch ausdrücken. So oder so, du wirst es mir dieses Mal nicht abschlagen können. Wenn du nett zu mir bist", säuselte er, "werde ich auch nett zu dir sein. Dann wirst du nicht mehr wie eine Leiche durch die Schule wanken."  
  
"Wie eine Leiche?"  
  
"Wie gesagt, du hattest schon schwarze Wangen. Vampire verhungern nicht, sie verwesen nur", sagte Malfoy leichthin. "Du hättest von einer solchen Freundschaft also echte Vorteile zu erwarten. Außerdem machen die Malfoys großartige Geschenke. Und ich kenne niemanden, der nicht gern Geschenke bekommt." Obwohl er mit den Schultern zuckte, lag ein lauernder Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und stellte dabei fest, dass sie anscheinend wieder so kurz waren wie normalerweise. Wenn Malfoy jemals seinen Arsch bewegte, würde Harry als erstes in die Bücherei rennen und darüber recherchieren. Als würde er einem manipulativen Mistkerl wie ihm einfach so glauben.   
  
Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen griff Harry den anderen Teil des Angebots auf und antwortete: "Ich habe zum Geburtstag einen ganzen Haufen Geschenke bekommen und kein einziges davon ausgepackt! Damit kannst du mich nicht ködern."  
  
Ruckartig wandte Malfoy den Blick ab. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Stimme bebte auf eine eigentümlich traurige Weise, als sie den spielerischen Tonfall eingebüßt hatte. "Okay", murmelte er undeutlich. Trotz des plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwungs bewegte er sich nicht.  
  
"Was soll dir das bringen, wenn ich dir zuwinke?", fragte Harry durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne und versuchte, das Gewicht und die Hitze des fremden Körpers an seiner Brust zu ignorieren, denn allmählich bildete sich ein Knäuel aus Nervosität in seinem Bauch. Ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte und er schob den Hintern mühsam ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten und presste ihn gegen die Wand, was ihm ein leichtes Ziehen im Kreuz bescherte. Immerhin saß Malfoy jetzt nicht mehr direkt an seinem Schoß.  
  
"Was glaubst du denn, was meine Familie durchgemacht hat? Wenn du mein Freund bist, sehen uns die Menschen mit anderen Augen." Nun klang Malfoy verbittert.  
  
Plötzlich überkam Harry das dringende Bedürfnis, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden aufzustampfen. Er verdrehte die Augen. "Na schön. Na schön! Aber nur, wenn du sofort von mir runtergehst!"  
  
Malfoy grinste. Noch immer lag ein Schatten auf seinem Gesicht. "Gut. Bis später dann, Harry." Er stand auf und rückte seinen Umhang zurecht, bevor er aus der Kabine schlüpfte.  
  
Harry schlang die Arme vor die Brust. Der Trotz war längst verschwunden und einem irritierenden Gefühl von großer Kraft und Zuversicht gewichen. Mit schlechtem Gewissen lauschte er den Schritten Malfoys, die sich entfernten. Er fragte sich bitter, wie er in einen solchen Schlamassel hatte geraten können, denn das übertraf alles Dagewesene um ein Vielfaches.  
  
Wie hatte er Malfoy nur in eine solche Gefahr bringen können, ohne zu ahnen, dass er einen wirkungsvollen Schutz besaß? Während er sich aufrappelte, fiel es Harry schwer, seine Gedanken auf sein Ziel zu fokussieren und sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen.  
  
Nun, die würden ihm jetzt auch nicht mehr weiterhelfen.  
  
* * *  
  
Im hellen Licht des Tages war es Harry unmöglich, zu übersehen, dass etwas Unheimliches mit ihm geschehen war, und er fragte sich, wie er die anderen Schüler (und vor allem die Lehrer) bloß täuschen sollte. Obwohl inzwischen eine menschlichere Farbe in sein Gesicht gekrochen und auch ansonsten nicht viel an ihm auszusetzen war, wirkte er auf sich selbst vollkommen verändert.  
  
Das meiste davon waren bloß Details wie die entsättigte Farbe seiner Haut und seines Haares, während seine Augen intensiver strahlten, oder die feinen Äderchen darunter, die sich verdunkelt hatten und ihm nun den Anschein gaben, leicht kränklich zu sein. Zusammen mit seiner blassen Hautfarbe sicherlich ein Indiz, das zumindest Professor Snape nicht entgehen würde.  
  
Auffälligere Unterschiede waren seine fehlende Brille - hier könnte er etwas tun, indem er seine Brille suchen ging und die Gläser heraustrennte und gegen normales Glas ersetzte. Und natürlich die Blitznarbe, die so lange ein Teil von ihm gewesen war, dass es ihn wunderte, dass ihr Verblassen ihm nicht schon längst aufgefallen war. Hatte er sich so meisterlich vorgemacht, dass er noch ein Mensch war, einfach bloß erkrankt?  
  
Er lächelte sein Spiegelbild bitter an und kämmte sein längeres Haar mit den Händen nach vorn, bis es ihm in die Augen hing und an einer Seite die Stirn verdeckte, dort, wo früher seine Narbe gewesen war. Das verstärkte sein vampirisches Aussehen zwar, doch es sah gewollt aus. Möglicherweise könnte er so tun, als hätte Snapes Unterricht ihn dazu inspiriert.  
  
Langsam trat er aus der Toilette auf den Gang. Offenbar hatte er sich in seinem Delirium bereits ziemlich weit vorgekämpft, denn er befand sich im ersten Stockwerk. Bis zur großen Halle hätte es nicht mehr lang gedauert. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass er beinahe gestorben wäre, nachdem seine Sinne fast ausgefallen waren – hätte er es also geschafft und wäre dort verendet, hätte er allen das Essen sicherlich verdorben.  
  
Das Dämmerlicht schien durch die Fenster und warf große orangefarbene Flecken auf den Boden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er verbrennen würde oder direkt zu Staub zerfiele, sobald er hineintrat. Einen Wimpernschlag lang zögerte Harry, dann atmete er tief ein und sprang vor eines der Fenster. Das warme Licht kitzelte auf seiner Haut. Ansonsten geschah nichts.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wenn das nur ein Mythos war, auf welche angeblichen Fakten traf das dann noch zu? Fragen, die jemand ihm eventuell beantworten könnte, wenn nicht...  
  
Als würde eine kalte Faust seinen Magen treffen, fiel ihm ein, dass er an diesem Tag schon wieder den Unterricht versäumt hatte und er bedauerte es, nicht zumindest Snapes Stunden besucht zu haben. Eine unauffälligere Informationsquelle als offizielle Unterrichtsstunden gäbe es wohl kaum, und die zweitbeste Alternative in Gestalt des gruseligen Jungen war ja nicht aufgetaucht. Nun blieben ihm noch Hermine, die ihm sein Fernbleiben vom Unterricht sehr wahrscheinlich nachtrug und erst einmal beschwichtigt werden müsste, bevor sie überhaupt mit ihm sprach, und die Bibliothek, die zwar sehr gut bestückt war, aber ihm ähnlich hoffnungslos erschien, als sich direkt an das Ministerium zu wenden.  
  
Während er leichtfüßig zur Bibliothek lief, dachte er darüber nach, was er Professor McGonagall sagen sollte. Eines war sicher; als Vampir könnte er nicht länger in Hogwarts bleiben, daher kam es für ihn nicht in Frage, einen Alibibesuch im Krankenflügel hinter sich zu bringen. Der fehlende Herzschlag und seine Körpertemperatur würden zu amüsanten Fragen führen. Er könnte darüber jammern, dass er sich nicht so wohlfühlte, nach allem, was vor den Ferien passiert war.  
  
Harry schluckte. Das wäre nicht einmal gelogen, wenn es natürlich auch nicht der eigentliche Grund für sein unhöfliches Verhalten war.  
  
Als er unter dem wachsamen Blick von Madame Pince in die Bibliothek schlüpfte, war er sich nicht einmal sicher, wonach er suchen sollte. Ratlos schritt er in die Abteilung für magische Kreaturen und ging die Regalreihen auf und ab, zog hier und da ein Buch heraus und blätterte darin herum.   
  
Gallics Kompendium dunkler Kreaturen behauptete, dass Vampire im Sonnenlicht zu einer Staubwolke zerfallen würden. Er verdrehte die Augen. Gallic hatte anscheinend so viel Ahnung von seinem Fach wie Harry davon, einen Autoreifen zu wechseln. Belustigt blätterte er weiter und das Grinsen verging ihm schlagartig.  
  
Entsetzt starrte er auf das Bild einer Leiche, deren Augen sich zu bewegen schienen. Es war eine Frau mit strähnigem Haar, die Farbe kaum mehr zu erkennen. Die fahle, bläulich schimmernde Haut war von einer glänzenden Schicht überzogen, die sie noch alptraumhafter wirken ließ. Ihre Augen sahen aus, als hätte sich eine gräulich-schmutzige Linse davor geschoben. Verwesungsstatus eines Vampirs, zwei Wochen ohne Nahrung stand darunter.  
  
Bloß zwei Wochen? Harry erschauderte und musste sich dazu zwingen, den Absatz unter dem Bild zu lesen, nur um am Ende enttäuscht festzustellen, dass anscheinend jeder Vampir unterschiedlich oft Nahrung benötigte, mit einer Spannbreite von einem halben Tag bis hin zu Wochen. Hinweise darauf, ob er das Blut gegen eine andere Nahrungsquelle ersetzen konnte, fand er nicht.  
  
Als er das Buch wieder in das Regal zurückschob, schwor er sich, jeden Morgen seinen ganzen Körper im Spiegel zu mustern, damit ihm sein eigener Verwesungsstatus nicht entgehen würde.  
  
Nach einer frustrierenden Stunde stellte Harry fest, dass die Bibliothek zwar viele Bücher besaß, die Lebenden Hinweise gaben, wie man einen Vampir erkannte, wie man mit ihnen um das eigene Leben verhandelte, nachdem es keinen wirksamen magischen Schutz gab und wie man sie am besten einsperrte, wenn nichts weiter etwas nützte (an diesem Punkt war Harry zusammengezuckt), doch er fand fast nichts, das ihmhalf. Einzig, dass es ein langgehegter Brauch unter Vampiren war, dass derjenige, der für die Verwandlung verantwortlich war, den Anderen in sein untotes Dasein einwies. Na toll. Anscheinend hielt der gruselige Kerl, der Harry verfolgt hatte, nichts von Traditionen.  
  
Noch war er nicht bereit, aufzugeben, und zog eine Auswahl an Büchern aus den Regalen, um sie zu einem der Tische zu tragen. Irgendetwas musste er doch finden. Als er sich setzte, wurde es an den Tischen um ihn herum still. Harry sah sich um. Er erkannte kaum jemanden von ihnen, einzig Spence mit seinem Freund, dessen Namen er noch immer nicht kannte, am anderen Ende des Raumes ließen eine Art distanzierter Vertrautheit aufkommen. Spence nickte ihm zu. Harry nickte zurück.  
  
Er wandte sich zu dem Bücherstapel um und nahm einen speckigen, dünnen Band in die Hände. Vampire - Eine besondere Spezies von Raymond Giddle. Da sein Suchbegriff bereits im Titel erwähnt wurde, erhoffte Harry sich einiges davon. Hastig blätterte er es durch und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass es sich lediglich um einen Lobgesang über Vampire handelte, und der Autor nicht mit schmeichelnden Beschreibungen geizte.   
  
Man sollte die Schönheit im Makaberen erkennen und so weiter. Angeblich verfügten sie über ein ausgesprochen fabelhaftes Gehör, wenn es denn einmal trainiert wurde, und über die katzenhaften Reflexe eines Jägers, sie konnten wahnsinnig schnell laufen und verfügten über eine Stärke, die die eines jeden Menschen übertraf. Außerdem waren sie ohnehin viel hübscher als alle anderen Wesen. Und sie rochen besser.  
  
Harry musste sich beherrschen, das Buch nicht gegen die Wand zu pfeffern und legte es weg. Vermutlich hatte der Autor einen Fetisch. Dennoch schloss er die Augen und lauschte bewusst. Er hörte das Blättern alter staubiger Seiten, das Kratzen mehrerer Federn, ein Husten. Dinge, die er wahrscheinlich auch so gehört hätte. Peinlich berührt öffnete er die Augen wieder und kam sich lächerlich vor.  
  
Er wollte gerade aufstehen, die Bücher wieder zurückbringen und diesen verzweifelten Versuch abbrechen, als er etwas anderes hörte. Angespannt verharrte er in seiner Bewegung, den Stuhl zurückzuschieben.  
  
 _Leises, unterdrücktes Kichern. "Wenn das dein Ernst ist, Jesse, will ich jetzt meinen letzten Atemzug tun." Atmen, einmal, zweimal. Lauteres Lachen. Schlurfende Schritte. "Das hier ist eine Bibliothek, keine Raststätte für Vandalen! Verschwindet!" Stühlerücken. Zwei paar Füße, die sich entfernen. Am Eingang stehenbleiben. Kichern. Dann ein seltsam bekannter Herzschlag, Atem, eine Folge sich nähernder Schritte, die er schon einmal gehört hat._  
  
Verblüfft riss Harry die Augen auf und sah sich um. Der Tisch von Spence und seinem Freund, Jesse Irgendwer anscheinend, war leer. Und bevor er sich umwandte, traf ihn der süßliche Geruch, der sein Zahnfleisch wund machte, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Es war nicht, wie Harry angenommen hatte, der schlichte Geruch von Blut (sonst hätte er ihn die ganze Zeit wahrgenommen, in der er von Schülern umgeben war), sondern einfach die individuelle Note eines bestimmten Menschen. Bevor er Malfoy in der Regalreihe erspähte, wusste er, wer es war.  
  
Mit dem Zeigefinger an den Buchrücken entlanggleitend, ging Malfoy langsam weiter. Offenbar hatte er Harry noch nicht bemerkt. Dann grapschten seine langen Finger nach einem Buch und er sah sich um, als würde er etwas Verbotenes tun, und Harry bemerkte, wie er auf eine interessante, appetitanregende Weise errötete.  
  
Harry wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht irgendetwas tat, würde er sich auf Malfoy stürzen und dessen verdammte, durchblutete Wangen mit seinen Zähnen aufreißen. Also hob er, einem albernen Impuls folgend, den Arm und winkte so heftig, dass er den leeren Stuhl neben sich wegschlug und grinste, dass seine Wangen schmerzten. "HALLO, DRACO MALFOY, HARRY POTTER GRÜßT DICH IN EWIGER FREUNDSCHAFT!", brüllte Harry, so laut er konnte. Der Raum war schlagartig in Stille getaucht worden, und jeder hatte sich zu ihm herumgedreht.  
  
Malfoy zuckte zusammen, das Buch fiel ihm aus der Hand und er bedachte Harry mit einem finsteren Blick, bevor er näherkam. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint", sagte er beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Das hast du nicht weiter präzisiert - und sieh' doch, wie uns alle anstarren. Das ist doch gut für dich, oder?" Den letzten Satz sagte Harry mit einem unschuldigen Blick nach oben in Malfoys Richtung und dessen Arme lösten sich von der Brust und sanken hinab.  
  
"Nun, ich -"  
  
"Habe ich euch Ruhestörern nicht schon hunderte Male gesagt, dass ihr hier nicht erwünscht seid?", kreischte Madame Pince in Malfoys Rücken. Offenbar hatte sie sich an sie herangepirscht, um sie aus dem Hinterhalt anzuschreien.   
  
Malfoy drehte sich mit hängenden Mundwinkeln um und ging davon. Harry folgte ihm gutgelaunt. Er war sich der Blicke in seinem Rücken bewusst, also ging er etwas schneller, bis er den anderen Jungen eingeholt hatte und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Du kannst jetzt damit aufhören. Das ist doch alles völlig übertrieben", knurrte Malfoy, schüttelte seinen Arm aber nicht ab.  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek. Erst, als sie in den inzwischen dunklen Gang hinaustraten, ließ Harry ihn los. "Wenn irgendetwas übertrieben war, dann, dass du im Klo auf meinem Schoß gesessen hast", sagte er. Seine Wangen fühlten sich erhitzt an. "Oder eher dazwischen." Malfoy starrte ihn an. "Was ist?"  
  
"Du bist gerade rot geworden", sagte Malfoy und runzelte die Stirn. "Aber das kann nicht sein." Er trat näher und hielt einen Moment inne, dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen Harrys Wange. "Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Du fingerst mir im Gesicht herum, dann mache ich das auch bei dir. Übrigens fühlst du dich überraschend lebendig an."  
  
Obwohl er nicht weniger erstaunt über den Fakt war, dass er sich nicht so untot anfühlte und fühlte, wie er sollte, hielt er den Mund fest geschlossen. Er lehnte sich gegen den kalten Stein in seinem Rücken und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht wie ein Köter nach Malfoys Fingern zu schnappen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er Hogwarts freiwillig verlassen.  
  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Malfoy von ihm ab und sah ihn an. Harry wollte ihm sagen, dass er seine Finger bei sich behalten sollte, wenn ihm etwas an ihnen läge, und öffnete den Mund.  
  
"Ich muss gehen", krächzte er stattdessen. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, wandte sich ab und hastete davon.


	8. Chapter 8

Nachdem Harry durch das Loch, das das Portrait der fetten Dame freigegeben hatte, geklettert war, blieb er stehen und hielt Ausschau nach Hermine. Er entdeckte sie am Feuer, mit einem dicken Buch auf dem Schoß, neben ihr auf dem Teppich Dean, der sich lächelnd auf seine Hände aufgestützt hatte und mit den Füßen wackelte. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Anscheinend war er jetzt immer dabei.  
  
Mit dem beunruhigenden Gedanken, dass Dean mehr von Hermine wollte, während sie die Augen vor dieser Wahrheit verschließen würde, trat er an die beiden heran. Hermine legte ein Stück Pergament als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten, ehe sie aufblickte.  
  
Verhalten lächelnd legte sie das Buch beiseite. "Hallo, Harry. Möchtest du jetzt über unser Projekt sprechen? Ich hätte gerade Zeit."  
  
"Äh - ja, klar", sagte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. Dean blickte ihn leicht angesäuert an.  
  
"Dann lass uns ein Stück gehen", schlug Hermine vor. Sie ging voraus, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, wieder aus dem Portraitloch hinaus. Harry folgte ihr in die dunkle Stille des nächtlichen Schlosses und sah, wie sie sich vor einem geöffneten Fenster postierte, das die Nachtluft hereinließ. Sanft fuhr die Brise durch Hermines braunes Haar und wirbelte es auf.  
  
Er stellte sich neben sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Gemeinsam sahen sie schweigend für eine Weile auf die Schlossgründe, beobachteten, wie der Schein des Mondes von den dunklen Wipfeln des Waldes verschluckt wurde.  
  
"Du weißt es ohnehin schon", begann Harry mit gesenkter Stimme. "Nachdem du dir solche Mühe gegeben hast, es mir klarzumachen. Und eines kann ich dir nicht ersparen, Hermine: Ich habe es dir doch gesagt."  
  
"Was ist denn überhaupt geschehen? Wie ist es passiert?" Sie blickte noch immer nach vorn, aber Harry konnte in dem silbrigen Licht erkennen, dass ihr Gesicht sich leidvoll verzogen hatte.  
  
Um Zeit zu schinden und sich die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen, stützte Harry sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem steinernen Sims auf und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich auf seiner Haut kalt an und er musste an die Situation mit Malfoy und dessen Fingern auf seiner Wange denken. Er wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass etwas an ihm seltsam war. Dass er als Vampir keine Kälte mehr fühlen und dass sein Gesicht sich nicht vor Scham erhitzen sollte.  
  
"Es war Montagnacht. Ich wachte aus meinem Alptraum auf - es war derselbe, den ich jede Nacht hatte - und hörte Schritte. Natürlich bin ich ihnen gefolgt. Ich wollte endlich wissen... Jedenfalls habe ich im Badezimmer einen Jungen entdeckt. Der hat es dann getan, denke ich. Ich war die meiste Zeit nicht bei Bewusstsein."   
  
Hermine fröstelte. "Aber wie? Hast du... Bisswunden entdeckt?"  
  
"Nein." Harry hob die Schultern. "Es gibt aber etwas, das mir seltsam vorkam und für das ich keine richtige Erklärung habe. Inzwischen denke ich, dass er es auf diese Weise gemacht hat... Und dass vielleicht das der Grund ist, warum ich überhaupt noch am Leben bin. Habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich jede Nacht, nachdem ich aus dem Alptraum aufgewacht war, einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund hatte? Am Montag war es noch ganz frisch, und ziemlich eindeutig Blut."  
  
"Das... hast du mir nicht erzählt", sagte Hermine, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie schlang eine Haarsträhne um einen ihrer Finger.  
  
"Ich wollte es, aber dann hatten wir Streit. Im Zug. Jedenfalls denke ich, dass er mich mit seinem eigenen Blut gefüttert hat. Vermutlich hat er mich danach getötet." Harry erschauderte und dachte an das ferne Knacken, das gedämpft zu ihm gedrungen war.  
  
"Harry. Du könntest Recht haben mit deiner Vermutung, dass du noch lebst, weil dieser Vampir dir sein Blut gegeben hat. Ich meine, ich habe noch nie von einer solchen Art der Verwandlung gehört -" Sie blickte auf die Haarsträhne und steckte sie sich in den Mundwinkel. "Aber Professor Snape hat uns ja gezeigt, dass wir nicht viel über Vampire wissen können, da doch das Ministerium höchstselbst die Informationen unter Verschluss hält. Ich... kann dieses Grauen, das du durchmachen musst, kaum fassen."  
  
Er atmete tief ein. Die kühle Luft roch nach Regen und Herbstlaub. "Ich bin froh, dass wir wenigstens jetzt miteinander reden können. Heute morgen wollte ich zu dir in die große Halle kommen, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft."  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn matt an. "Jetzt bist du ja da. Wie konntest du dich unter Kontrolle bringen?"  
  
"Malfoy", sagte er. "Ich bin in einem Klo zusammengebrochen und wäre fast gestorben. Malfoy kam, hat mich dazu genötigt, sein Blut zu trinken und mich dann erpresst." Harry kicherte, als er daran dachte, wie er der Auflage von Malfoy in der Bibliothek nachgekommen war. "Er wollte, dass ich ihn grüße... und das habe ich dann auch getan."  
  
"Ich finde das nicht lustig, Harry! Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du kurz vor dem endgültigen Tod standest und dann lachen!", rief Hermine empört. Ihr Ausdruck hatte sich verdunkelt und sie sah ihn an, als würde sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln.  
  
Harry starrte aus dem Fenster. "So war es eben", sagte er kleinlaut.  
  
"Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass es nicht stimmt, was Professor Snape im Unterricht gesagt hat. Nämlich, dass der erste Mensch, von dem ein Vampir trinkt, immer etwas Besonderes für ihn sein wird, wenn er ihn am Leben lässt", sagte sie verschnupft.  
  
Schnaubend stützte Harry sein Kinn auf die Handfläche. "Das war er doch immer schon. Eine besonders große Nervensäge."  
  
"Ja, aber Professor Snape meint damit, dass -"  
  
"Hör mal, Hermine. Das ist mir egal. Darüber kann ich später nachdenken, denn im Augenblick habe ich viel größere Probleme."  
  
"Zum Beispiel?" Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, lehnte sie sich ebenfalls an die Steinmauer und blickte ihn nun geradewegs an. "Was ist denn wichtiger, als dass Malfoy deine Situation ausgenutzt und dich im Grunde schamlos missbraucht hat? Er wusste davon, er war nämlich auch im Unterricht. Ich erinnere mich, dass er zu diesem Thema viele Fragen hatte."  
  
Harry zögerte kurz, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. Dass Malfoy so was ausnutzte, war doch sowieso klar. Etwas anderes hätte er kaum erwarten können. "Zum Beispiel, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich machen soll. In der Bibliothek findet man nichts außer richtig schlimme Sachen, wie Bilder von Leichen, die eigentlich Vampire sein sollen, die bloß mal eine Weile keinen Menschen mehr überfallen haben!" Zum Ende hin schwoll seine Stimme an und er bemerkte, dass er leicht hysterisch klang. "Niemand hier weiß wirklich etwas darüber und eigentlich sollte der, der mich verwandelt hat, mir helfen. Ich komme nicht klar und weiß gar nichts über meinen Zustand! Willst du weiter über Malfoy meckern oder mir sagen, was Snape im Unterricht noch alles erzählt hat?"  
  
Ein Lachen erklang hinter ihnen und Harry wandte sich angespannt um. Wenn sie jemand belauscht hatte, dann wäre er geliefert. Als er Malfoy erkannte, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Ganges an die Wand gelehnt hatte, atmete er erleichtert aus. Erst in diesem Moment konnte er den ihm inzwischen bekannten Malfoy-Geruch riechen und trotz der Sorgen, die er sich machte, spürte er die Lust auf jenes Blut in sich aufwallen, das er am Mittag gekostet hatte.  
  
"Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", zischte Hermine. "Du solltest schon längst in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein."  
  
Er hob die Arme neben sein Gesicht und grinste. "Ich wollte mal sehen, was unser Freund so treibt. Ich bin sicher, Professor Snape wird es verstehen." Man könnte meinen, er suchte Streit, aber auf Harry wirkte er lediglich heiter, so, als wäre er froh, einfach bloß hier zu sein und herumätzen zu können. Die beißende Widerlichkeit, die früher ein Teil von ihm gewesen war, schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Ausgelöscht von der Mittelmäßigkeit seines neuen Status als Unwesentlicher in der magischen Gesellschaft.  
  
Harry seufzte. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Malfoy. Geh bei Snape petzen. Dann redet er vielleicht mit mir. Und gibt mir eine Nachhilfestunde über Vampirismus."  
  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wandte Malfoy sich an Hermine. "Ich war davon ausgegangen, du würdest alles an ihn weitergeben. Du hast dir so viele Notizen gemacht, dass ich mich gewundert habe, dass der Tisch nicht zusammengebrochen ist."  
  
Hermine drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie eingeschnappt war, obwohl der Tonfall Malfoys neutral gewesen war.   
  
"Ich habe Hermine neulich weggejagt. Sie hatte nicht viele Gelegenheiten, mit mir zu reden", erklärte Harry und deutete auf seinen Mund, während er die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.  
  
"Oh." Malfoy sah plötzlich betreten aus. "Aber du konntest dich zurückhalten?", fragte er drängend.  
  
Harry grinste. Auf einmal kam es ihm vor wie ein alberner Witz, dass Malfoy es nach all den Jahren noch immer auf seine Freundschaft abgesehen hatte, so sehr, dass er nun, da er eine Chance sah, manipulierte und erpresste und sich in Gefahr begab. Wie er vor ihm stand; mit Händen, die sich vor Aufregung in dem Saum der Ärmel vergruben und bebten, der Puls so rasend wie das Herz, das mit einem köstlichen, feucht-schmatzenden Geräusch vor sich hinpumpte...  
  
Er zitterte und presste den Kiefer aufeinander, dass seine Zähne schmerzten. Sich dessen nicht vollkommen bewusst, trat er einen Schritt nach vorn. Niemand sagte etwas. Malfoys Augen starrten unbewegt auf Harrys Gesicht, während er den Zauberstab zog und ihn auf seinen eigenen Hals richtete. Seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm. Ein weiterer Schritt. Harry konnte sehen, wie Malfoys Puls in seinem Hals hämmerte, und ein Rauschen lag in der Luft, das immer weiter anschwoll.  
  
"Du wirst doch nicht etwa...", sagte Hermines Stimme in seinem Rücken undeutlich, als er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn trat. "Harry, NEIN!"  
  
Dieses Mal war es anders. Er presste Malfoys Körper mit seinem eigenen an die Wand und legte den Kopf schief, die Lippen auf dessen Hals und wartete, bis die Zähne sich durch die salzig schmeckende Haut bohrten. Irgendwo in der Luft lag ein Seufzen, Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern und dann füllte sich sein Mund mit Leben. Etwas Hartes drückte sich gegen seinen Bauch und Harry presste sich fester an Malfoy.  
  
Dieses Mal war er sich bewusst, wessen Blut in seinen Mund strömte. Es war Malfoys Atem, der gegen seinen Nacken peitschte und Malfoys Beine an seiner Hüfte, von denen eines zu zittern schien. Malfoys Fingerspitzen an seinen Schultern, klammernd, nichts im Vergleich zu der tastenden Berührung an seiner Wange wenige Stunden zuvor. Und als der Blutstrom versiegte, war ihm bewusst, dass er an Malfoys Hals herum leckte, um auch noch den letzten Tropfen in sich aufzunehmen.  
  
Was auch immer er zuvor von Malfoy gehalten hatte, wie sehr sie sich gegenseitig hassten oder vielmehr, gehasst hatten, nistete sich eine Gewissheit in Harrys Brust ein, die ihm jegliche Schwere nahm und Angst und Misstrauen auflöste: Es war, wie es sein sollte.  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen, blickte auf den Schatten an der Wand, der von undeutlichen, blonden Strähnen durchzogen wurde, und verharrte einen Moment. Obwohl die Zeit nicht unbewusst an ihm vorbei gestrichen war, kam es ihm vor, als würde er aus einem langen Schlaf erwachen, und dass eine schnelle Bewegung einen Schwindel verursachen könnte, der ihn und Malfoy zu Boden reißen würde. Er ließ die Lippen, wo sie waren und spürte dem Puls nach, der gegen sie hämmerte, lauschte gehetzten Atemzügen.  
  
"Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", flüsterte Malfoy. "Konntest du dich bei Granger zurückhalten?"  
  
Der Puls schlug schneller. Harry stöhnte unwillig und verdrehte die Augen. "Kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten?" Leises Kichern, das erhitzt an seinem Nacken zerstäubte. "Ich habe mich zurückgehalten, ja. Sie hat ihren Mund ja auch nicht an meinen gedrückt", knurrte er.  
  
"Ich habe nie -"  
  
Harry seufzte und entspannte seine Arme, ließ ihn los, und trat einen Schritt zurück, erschauderte in der plötzlichen Kälte.   
  
Malfoys Beine bebten und er rutschte ein paar Zentimeter an der Wand hinab, ehe er Harry mit einem seltsam verschwommenem Blick fokussierte. "Aber ich habe nie meinen Mund -"  
  
"Hermine hat an der Lippe geblutet", sagte Harry leise.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass sie die ganze Zeit über dabei gewesen war. Sie stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt, das Gesicht blass und verzogen, in einem Ausdruck, den er nicht deuten konnte. Sie wandte den Blick ab und ging langsam davon, die Arme vor die Brust verschlungen. Vor der fetten Dame, die konsterniert auf Harry und Malfoy schaute, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, bevor sie das Passwort murmelte und in den sich rasch öffnenden Durchgang stieg.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas frische Luft", sagte Malfoy und ging langsam auf das Fenster zu, stützte die Ellbogen auf das steinerne Sims und atmete tief durch. Er lächelte. Harry starrte ihn an.  
  
Ein schwacher Nieselregen setzte ein, dessen zaghaftes Prasseln gegen die Mauern vermutlich nur deshalb zu hören war, weil das Fenster geöffnet war. Das Nieseln erfüllte die Luft mit einem schwach säuerlichen, frischen Duft. Harry ging näher an Malfoy heran.  
  
"Ich dachte schon, dass dieser Raymond Giddle mit seinem bescheuerten Fanbuch über Vampire einen Fetisch hat", raunte Harry und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Malfoys Augen weiteten sich, aber ansonsten ließ er keine Regung erkennen und glotzte noch immer nach draußen. "Aber du übertriffst ihn mühelos. Und vor allem wortlos. Eine Meisterleistung." Er lachte. Malfoy zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Du hast es gemerkt? Ich dachte, du wärest zu sehr mit deiner von mir freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellten Mahlzeit beschäftigt."  
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy von etwas anderem sprach als er; und er hatte kein Bedürfnis danach, auf dessen Erektion hinzuweisen. Das alles war ohnehin schon zu weit gegangen und es hatte seine Verwirrung bloß noch gesteigert. Beklommen fragte er sich, was für ein Vampir er nun eigentlich war. Warum fühlte er sich so menschlich wie zuvor - und wieso hatte er jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, das Gefühl, dass sein Herz so verzweifelt schnell schlug? Vertrocknet und tot sollte es sein. Er schüttelte sich, versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
"Wir haben im Unterricht gelernt, dass Vampire Blut nicht direkt als Nahrung verwerten. Offenbar ist es eine Art Ersatz für ihr eigenes, wenn es vertrocknet", sagte Malfoy leise und sah Harry an. "Das erklärt trotzdem nicht, warum du so menschlich wirkst. Wieso atmest du eigentlich?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach so", murmelte Harry, verdutzt über die schlichte Tatsache, die ihm bis jetzt entgangen war. Nun, nachdem Malfoy es angesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Luft nicht einsog, um Gerüche wahrzunehmen, sondern schlicht, um zu atmen. Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich, es bleiben zu lassen. Reglos stand er dort, mehrere Minuten lang, fixierte Malfoy mit seinem Blick und atmete nicht. Der Zwang, erneut Luft zu holen, überkam ihn nicht.  
  
"Wow", sagte Malfoy. "Wie eine Statue."  
  
"Jetzt muss ich das nur noch üben." Harry wurde klar, wie einfach es gewesen wäre, zumindest diesen süßlichen Malfoy-Geruch nicht wahrnehmen zu müssen, der alles Schlechte in ihm an die Oberfläche brodeln ließ, und er verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, nicht eher daran gedacht zu haben.  
  
"Außerdem hat Professor Snape noch mit uns darüber diskutiert, warum nur ein Vampir für die Angriffe in Frage kommt." Mit seinem Finger zog Malfoy Schlieren über den Stein, als würde er Pfade auf einer Karte nachzeichnen. Er seufzte. "Eigentlich gibt es dafür ja keine richtigen Beweise, aber Professor Snape hat festgestellt, dass dieser Impfstoff doch eine magische Komponente hatte - und zwar eine, die dafür sorgt, dass das Medikament ewig inaktiv im Körper verbleibt. Erst das Vampirgift, das diese Magie zerstört, setzt es frei. Es ist eigentlich ziemlich schlau."  
  
Harry beobachtete ihn, während er sprach. Malfoy hielt den Blick stur auf seinen Finger gerichtet, der noch immer seine Kreise zog. Harry fiel auf, wie lang seine hellen Wimpern waren.  
  
"Das Medikament ist ein Gerinnungsblocker. Die Opfer verlieren ihre magischen Kräfte, weil das Gift sie trotzdem zersetzt, sie sterben aber nicht mehr daran. Und so ist es dann ja auch passiert."  
  
"Sie verwandeln sich aber trotzdem in irgendetwas", sagte Harry und hielt kurz inne, erzählte Malfoy aber dann von der Frau, die die Impfung erhalten, ihre Kräfte verloren und dann auf einem Dach gehockt und den Tod eines ihr unbekannten Menschen beklagt hatte. Inzwischen war ihm beinahe egal, wem er davon erzählte. Wenn Malfoy etwas ausplauderte, schadete es ohnehin nur dem Ministerium.  
  
Malfoy lächelte und blickte dann auf. "Nur, dass es anscheinend keine Vampire werden. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch andere Mutationen - oder was auch immer mit den Leuten passiert. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Impfung einen Teil der Verwandlung blockiert und die Leute dann eben zu irgendwelchen geringeren dunklen Kreaturen werden, Ghule oder so was. Da hätte sich das Ministerium das eigene Grab geschaufelt, wenn die sich alle zusammenrotten und sich rächen." Er erschauderte. "Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, meine Zauberkräfte zu verlieren. Zu leben wie ein Muggel. Irgendwann kommen die bestimmt drauf, dass es an der Impfung liegt."  
  
"Das liegt ja sowieso auf der Hand. Und wenn Snapes Unterricht sich erst mal herumgesprochen hat..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Es rettet ihnen vielleicht das Leben, aber stell dir mal vor, du müsstest als Banshee leben und für immer herumheulen."  
  
"Zum Glück habe ich diesen Impfstoff nicht bekommen. Lieber wäre ich ein Vampir", sagte Malfoy und tippte neckend an Harrys Schulter, zog aber dann hastig die Hand zurück, als wäre ihm plötzlich aufgefallen, was er da tat.  
  
Auch Harry fühlte sich auf einmal befangen. Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wann er zuletzt ein Gespräch wie dieses geführt hatte, ein offener und ehrlicher Austausch über ein interessantes Thema. Nie hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass er einmal so mit Malfoy reden würde. "Lieber tot als ein Vampir", sagte Harry düster. "So wenig Kontrolle über mich selbst hatte ich noch nie. Ich kann ja nicht einmal die Klappe halten. Siehst du? Schon wieder was ausgeplaudert." Harry schluckte, doch dann musste er grinsen.  
  
"Da machst du dir selbst etwas vor. Du konntest doch noch nie den Mund halten, egal, wie wichtig das gewesen wäre. Ich erinnere mich noch an den Unterricht von Umbridge." Malfoy lachte. Zweifellos dachte er an die gleiche Stunde wie Harry.  
  
Einer Eingebung folgend zog Harry den rechten Arm hervor und und hielt ihn ins silberne Licht des Mondes, starrte auf den makellosen Handrücken. Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen hätte in krakeligen Lettern in seinem Fleisch eingeprägt sein müssen, doch die Narben waren verschwunden. "Aber jetzt ist es schlimmer als damals", murmelte Harry. "Früher hätte ich nicht so mit dir geredet. So, als würde man mit dir reden können. Äh."  
  
Malfoy kicherte. "Dann können wir beide froh darüber sein. So hast du irgendwann mehr Freunde und ich -"  
  
"Wie viel davon liegt denn daran, dass du der erste Mensch bist, von dem ich getrunken habe?", unterbrach Harry ihn und als er sah, wie Malfoy errötete, unterdrückte er den Impuls, tief einzuatmen.  
  
"Es ist nicht so, wie du... Was hat Granger dir darüber erzählt? Das bewirkt nicht, dass du mir mehr erzählst oder so", stotterte er.  
  
"Sondern?"  
  
"Sondern dass mein Blut besser ist." Malfoy flüsterte. Inzwischen war sein Gesicht krebsrot angelaufen. "Als das aller anderen Leute."  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Aber wieso ist das so wichtig? Schmeckt das von anderen Leuten denn gar nicht mehr?", fragte er.  
  
Malfoy atmete heftig aus und eine Haarsträhne tanzte in dem plötzlichen Luftzug vor seiner Nase. "Ich weiß es nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf und stieß sich von der Steinmauer ab, ehe er sich wieder dagegen fallen ließ. "Wirklich, ist es nicht besser, wenn du zwar weniger Kontrolle über dein Mundwerk hast, dafür aber kaum mehr sterben kannst? Außerdem bist du niemandem mehr verpflichtet. Musst nicht arbeiten, nichts repräsentieren. Du kannst einfach tun, was du willst und niemand kann dir Steine in den Weg legen." Er sah Harry an, ein wehmütiger Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Ich würde jederzeit mit dir tauschen."  
  
"Ach ja, das würdest du? Dann würdest du aber einen schlechten Tausch machen. Was ist denn mein Lebenszweck, mein Ziel?", fragte Harry mit einem bitteren Tonfall, der in seiner Brust nachklang. "Für nichts muss ich mich anstrengen. Wenn ich kurz vor dem Verwesen bin, trinke ich von dir und das war's dann. Was soll ich denn in der restlichen Zeit tun?" Er hob die Hände vor die Brust und wandte den Blick ab, um nicht in Malfoys überraschtes Gesicht sehen zu müssen.  
  
"Schön, dass ich um Erlaubnis gefragt werde", sagte Malfoy verlegen und lachte dann.  
  
"Ja, aber das ist doch das, was du mir für meine Freundschaft geben wolltest. Dein Teil der Erpressungsgeschichte. Die Drohung jedenfalls, mich aus Hogwarts werfen zu lassen, funktioniert ja nicht. Dann bin ich nämlich nicht mehr da, um das Ansehen deiner Familie zu verbessern. Im Gegenteil."  
  
"Stimmt. Sehr aufmerksam von dir", grummelte Malfoy. "Aber ein Lebensziel muss man doch sowieso selbst finden. Willst du denn mit mir tauschen? Eine Frau heiraten, die du nicht mal leiden kannst, um eine Erblinie fortzuführen, die dich nicht interessiert? Deine Freizeit in Gesellschaft von Menschen verbringen, die dich ankotzen? Im Prinzip könntest du das genauso gut oder schlecht wie ich." Er seufzte. Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er eine lange, blonde Strähne um seinen Finger wickelte. "Manchmal spiele ich ein Spiel, in dem ich Punkte für diejenigen vergebe, die Regeln für mich aufstellen, die sie selbst nicht befolgen. Nur so ist es auszuhalten", sagte er rau.  
  
Harry blickte nun doch zu Malfoy. Es erstaunte ihn, dass ausgerechnet er zugab, unter seinem Leben zu leiden. Früher hatte er immer damit geprahlt. "Deine zukünftige Frau will ihre Zeit anscheinend auch lieber woanders verbringen. Ich habe das Verlobungsfoto gesehen."  
  
"Wer hat es nicht gesehen?" Er verdrehte die Augen. "Andauernd spricht mich jemand darauf an. Zum Glück muss ich vorher die Schule beenden. Danach erst endet mein Leben", sagte er düster.  
  
Lachend stieß ihm Harry mit der Hand gegen die Schulter. "Du bist ja dramatisch. Wer von uns ist denn tot?"  
  
Malfoy lächelte matt. "Stimmt ja. Das ist wirklich leicht zu vergessen."  
  
"Kannst du nicht einfach nein sagen? Deine Mutter kann ja noch ein Kind kriegen, das sich vielleicht darum kümmert. Dann bist du frei und kannst tun", ratlos sah Harry hinüber auf die schlanke Gestalt des Jungen, über den er anscheinend so gut wie nichts wusste, "was du eben so tust."  
  
"Ich würde weggehen und irgendetwas total Dummes tun, was den Namen meiner Familie aus der Sicht meiner Eltern in den Dreck zieht. Irgendetwas Blödes. Vielleicht fällt mir ja mal etwas ein", sagte Malfoy grinsend. "Im Augenblick weiß ich es nicht."  
  
"Du könntest zum Zirkus gehen. Oder dir dein Haar blau färben, deine Haut mit hässlichen Proll-Tattoos verschandeln", zählte Harry auf. Es machte Spaß, sich etwas zu überlegen, besonders, weil Malfoy feixend die Lippen kräuselte und über seine Vorschläge nachzudenken schien. "Iss die ganze Zeit, einfach andauernd, wie ein Schwein und wisch dir deine Finger an deinem Umhang ab. Und in deinem Haar. Und an anderen Leuten. Oder brenn durch mit Ginny Weasley oder Snape."  
  
Kichernd stützte Malfoy seine rote Stirn auf die Handfläche. "Blaue Haare könnten mir gefallen. Aber ich würde nie mit Ginny Weasley durchbrennen."  
  
"Mit Snape aber schon?"  
  
Sie sahen sich an und brachen dann in Lachen aus. Harry hörte auf, sich zu fragen, warum Malfoy überhaupt hergekommen war, warum er ihm so vertraut vorkam und wieso er das Gefühl hatte, für immer an diesem Fenster stehen zu können. Er hörte es in dem satten Blutstrom nachklingen, der durch Malfoys Adern floss und er sah es in der pudrigen Röte auf dessen Gesicht.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass hellblaue Augen ihn aus der Dunkelheit des Ganges heraus beobachteten.


	9. Chapter 9

Nachdem Harry sich an diesem Abend von Malfoy verabschiedet hatte, war er glänzender Laune. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, mit ihm zu reden; zu scherzen und zu necken; die Zeit und die Tatsache zu vergessen, dass ihm etwas Unerhörtes angetan worden war. Als Malfoys Schritte, die vielfach von den Wänden zurückgeworfen wurden, verklungen waren, wandte er sich zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame um.  
  
"Greifenfeder", sagte Harry leise.  
  
Die fette Dame lächelte hintergründig. "Zu meiner Zeit hätte es das nicht gegeben." Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf ihrer Handfläche auf und beugte sich vor. "Aber ich kann dich gut verstehen. Er ist ein hübsches Kerlchen." Sie zwinkerte ihm errötend zu.  
  
Für einen Moment stutzte Harry und dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es von hier aus so ausgesehen haben musste, als hätte er Malfoys Hals geküsst. "Es ist nicht, wie es ausgesehen hat!", rief er. Seine Wangen brannten.  
  
"Ist das nicht immer so?", sagte die fette Dame und klopfte mit ihrer fleischigen Hand auf ihre Brust, dort, wo ihr Herz war.  
  
"Greifenfeder, Greifenfeder!", schnauzte Harry und verschränkte die Arme. Ein Seufzen und das Portrait setzte sich in Bewegung. "Na also."  
  
Es musste sehr spät sein, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum lag verlassen vor ihm, als er durch das Loch kletterte. Obwohl das Feuer munter im Kamin flackerte und den Raum in heimelige Schatten tauchte, wirkte die Atmosphäre gespenstisch, so als wäre er der letzte Mensch auf der Welt.  
  
Langsam stieg er über einen umgestürzten Stuhl und ging auf den Kamin zu, ließ sich auf den bequemsten Sessel vor dem Feuer fallen und schloss die Augen. Nach zwei Tagen, in denen er nicht geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich zwar schummrig, aber nicht so tödlich müde, wie er es von letztem Jahr kannte, als er immer auf der Hut gewesen war. Sein momentaner Zustand war jedoch war keineswegs unangenehm. Es hatte etwas von langen Winterabenden mit einer Decke und Kakao und einer gewissen Vorfreude auf den ersten Schnee, von tröstlicher Dunkelheit und Zeitlosigkeit. Ob er überhaupt je würde schlafen müssen?  
  
Träge glitt sein Blick über das Feuer, das sich durch Holzscheite fraß und fiel auf ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament, das auf dem Kaminvorleger lag, als hätte es jemand weggeworfen und nur nicht registriert, dass er den Kamin verfehlt hatte. Er lächelte und beugte sich vor, angelte mit den Fingern danach, zu behaglich und faul, um aufzustehen.  
  
Als er es erhaschte, fragte er sich kurz, ob es recht wäre, es einfach zu lesen. Vermutlich waren es ohnehin nur langweilige Hausaufgaben, eine Rohfassung voller Fehler. Er entknüllte es.  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mit mir ausgehen würdest. Wir kennen uns schon sehr lange, aber mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch du bist. Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht übel, denn ich weiß, dass du mit Ron zusammen bist. Aber er ist nicht hier und kümmert sich anscheinend auch nicht wirklich um dich. Ich aber schon.  
Ich hoffe, du sagst ja.  
Dean  
  
Während des Lesens verzogen sich Harrys Mundwinkel nach unten. Mit Sicherheit hatte Dean diesen Brief geschrieben, als er, Harry, mit Hermine geredet hatte. Hoffentlich hatte sie Dean eine deutliche Absage verpasst. Oder vielleicht hatte er ihr den Brief gar nicht gegeben. Dass Ron sich angeblich nicht um Hermine kümmerte, war ein lächerliches Argument für diese bescheuerte Anmache, wie Harry fand, denn das Schuljahr hatte vor gerade mal zwei Tagen begonnen und Ron hatte eine anstrengende Ausbildung angefangen, die ihm sicherlich erst am Wochenende die Zeit ließ, sie zu besuchen.  
  
Vielleicht, so überlegte er, war Hermine deswegen so sauer auf ihn gewesen, als er von Malfoy getrunken hatte. Weil sie Ron vermisste und Harry sie daran erinnerte - obwohl er natürlich nicht mit Malfoy gekuschelt hatte. Harry lehnte sich zurück. Ihm fehlte Ron nicht so sehr. Nicht mehr. Nicht nach diesem Abend.  
  
Ein weiteres Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel an. Er musste daran denken, wie Malfoy mit blauen Haaren aussehen mochte, während er aß, wie Ron es täte und seine fettigen Finger an diesem hübschen Slytherin-Mädchen abwischte, das Harry im Unterricht aufgefallen war. Wie er versuchen würde, Snape dazu zu bringen, mit ihm durchzubrennen.  
  
In dem Moment hielt er inne. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Deans Zettel und knüllten ihn wieder zusammen. Aber Malfoy wollte doch das Ansehen seiner Familie mit Harrys Freundschaft steigern. Wieso sollte er sie blamieren wollen? Nein. Sicherlich hatte Malfoy die falschen Bedingungen für den Handel genannt. Harry besaß irgendetwas anderes, das er wollte, denn in ihrem Gespräch am Abend war Malfoy ihm ehrlich vorgekommen.  
  
Harry stöhnte frustriert und warf seinen Rücken gegen die Sessellehne. Konnte denn nicht irgendetwas klar und einfach sein?  
  
Er hörte die leisen Schritte erst, als die Person, die sie verursachte, schon halb auf der Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Das Tapsen klang zaghaft, beinahe kraftlos und wurde von ruhigen Atemzügen begleitet. Es war unmöglich, zu hören, wer es war. Schade. Das wäre mal eine nützliche Fähigkeit gewesen.  
  
"Harry, bist du das?", fragte eine Stimme, die er unter tausenden wiedererkannt hätte.  
  
Er wandte sich um und schob den Brief hastig in seinen Ärmel. Ginny sah müde aus, wie sie blass und mit trübem Blick hinter ihm stand. Dennoch lächelte sie.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also dachte ich, dass ich mich lieber ans Feuer setze. Darf ich...?" Sie deutete auf einen flauschigen Sessel neben dem, auf dem Harry saß.  
  
"Klar", sagte Harry und beobachtete, wie sie sich setzte. Der Feuerschein betonte ihre Sommersprossen und leichte Schatten unter ihren Augen. Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich schlecht und ein Gefühl der Scham brodelte in seinem Bauch, als ihm klarwurde, dass er seit langer Zeit nicht richtig mit Ginny geredet hatte. "Kommt das häufiger vor? Dass du nicht schlafen kannst, meine ich."  
  
Sie gähnte. "Fast jede Nacht. Aber ich lasse mich davon nicht stören. Irgendwann wird das wieder besser."  
  
"Du könntest Madame Pomfrey um einen Trank bitten", schlug Harry vor. "Ich bin sicher, sie -"  
  
"Ach nein." Ginny lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Ich will mich nicht betäuben oder abschalten. Das bringt doch nichts." Sie lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und sah Harry geradeheraus an. "Ich weiß, was passiert ist. Und das werde ich immer wissen. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass es leichter wird."  
  
"Deine Zuversicht hätte ich gern", gab Harry zu, und irgendwo in seiner Brust zog sich etwas zusammen, wie ein harter Trauerklumpen, der ihn von Innen heraus vergiftete. Er schluckte und kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass ein Vampir nicht so fühlen sollte. Dass es ihn nicht kümmern sollte, weder was mit ihm geschehen war noch die Toten aus seiner Vergangenheit. "Ich werde das auch nie vergessen."  
  
"Das sieht man." Ginny beugte sich vor. "Du siehst wirklich schlecht aus. So, als würde dich etwas quälen, unendlich mal schlimmer als die Aufgabe es getan hat, die du vor dir hattest. Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"  
  
Harry wandte den Blick ab. Mit schmerzendem Hals fixierte er einen vollen Papierkorb in der Ecke des Raumes und versuchte, sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen mitreißen zu lassen. "Du kannst nichts tun. Ich muss da allein durch", sagte er rau. Er hatte eine Ahnung, dass es leicht wäre, sich ihr anzuvertrauen. Sie würde anders reagieren als Hermine. Mit ihm die Vorteile durchgehen, um ihn zu trösten. Genau so, wie es Malfoy getan hatte.  
  
Ginny sagte nichts. Harry starrte in die dunkle Ecke, lauschte ihrem ruhigen Herzschlag und dachte an die Dinge, die Malfoy gesagt hatte. Dass er kaum noch sterben konnte. Niemandem verpflichtet war. Nichts repräsentieren musste. Langsam schwand der Schmerz aus seinem Körper.  
  
Die Atemzüge Ginnys wurden tiefer und Harry wandte sich um. Sie schlief, auf dem Sessel eingerollt, die Gesichtszüge geglättet. Das rote Haar war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen und tanzte in ihrem Atem. Harry lächelte. An ihm war nichts zu bedauern; im Gegenteil. Irgendwann würde es ihm besser gehen.  
  
Er zog seinen Umhang über den Kopf und breitete ihn wie eine Decke auf Ginny aus. Sie runzelte die Nase, schlief aber weiter. Um sie herum hatte sich ein blumiger, satter Geruch ausgebreitet und nur für einen Moment lang vergaß Harry, nicht zu atmen, sog ihn ein und ein pochender Schmerz zerriss seinen Kiefer.  
  
Wenn er jetzt nachgeben würde, würde ihr Blut -  
  
Harry erstarrte, hielt den Atem an, kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte, so schnell er konnte, die Wendeltreppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf, in seiner Brust ein Stakkato wie die Erinnerung an einen gehetzten Herzschlag.  
  
* * *  
  
Nachdem er eine Weile in der Dunkelheit des Schlafsaals verharrt und auf das ferne Pochen von Ginnys Herz gelauscht hatte, das immer wieder von einem viel lauteren Schnarchen aus einem der Betten neben ihm unterbrochen wurde, beruhigte er sich wieder. Vermutlich würde er sich von Ginny fernhalten müssen, wenn niemand sonst dabei war. Oder für immer.  
  
Er seufzte und schlang die Arme um seine Brust. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass es nur Malfoys Blut war, dessen Duft seinen Appetit entfachte und sein Zahnfleisch auseinanderriss. An wie vielen Schülern war er vorbeigegangen, einfach so, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, von ihnen zu kosten? Es hatte ihn kalt erwischt, dass die angebliche Verbindung zwischen ihm und Malfoy überhaupt das Bedürfnis durchließ, seinen Durst an anderen zu stillen.  
  
Als hätte er eine dicke Daunendecke über ihnen ausgebreitet, dämpften sich seine Gefühle und klangen lediglich wie eine blasse Erinnerung in seiner Brust nach. Er lächelte matt und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans. Wenn es so einfach war, sich selbst zu kontrollieren, könnte er alles durchstehen.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür zum Badezimmer. Wie in der Nacht seiner Verwandlung war sie lediglich angelehnt und ließ einen Spalt frei, der saubere Bodenfliesen offenbarte. Leise ging er darauf zu. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und würde diesen Jungen endlich erwischen.  
  
Dieses Mal war ihm sofort klar, dass der Raum leer war, als er durch den Türspalt schlüpfte. Er konnte es fühlen; die Einsamkeit schien kühl über seinen Nacken zu streifen. Er schluckte und trat erneut an das Waschbecken. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass er hier gestorben war.  
  
Harry schüttelte sich. Diesen Gedanken zu denken, ihn überhaupt zuzulassen, kam ihm gruselig vor, wie in einer Geistergeschichte aus dem Englischunterricht. Von Melancholie und Sehnsucht ergriffen, suchte der Geist den Ort seines Todes auf, in der Hoffnung, sein Leben nicht vollkommen zu vergessen. Er lächelte bitter. Wenn er ein Geist wäre, könnte er zumindest niemanden verletzen.  
  
Er lehnte die Stirn an die Wandfliesen und schloss die Augen. An dieser Stelle hatte er gestanden, eingefangen zwischen der Wand und dem Körper eines fremden Jungen, einen Fluch abfeuernd, der ihn selbst lähmen würde. Warum hatte er den Vampir nicht getroffen? Irgendwann später war er zu einer Art gedämmten Bewusstseins gelangt, das er am Morgen danach als Traum missdeutet hatte. Hatte er nicht ein deutliches Knacken gehört?  
  
Langsam bewegte er sein Kinn, zunächst nach links, dann nach rechts. Sein Nacken hatte geknackt, als er wieder zu sich gekommen war - zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er bereits ein... ein Untoter gewesen. Unwahrscheinlich, dass er einfach nur falsch gelegen und sein Nacken sich versteift hatte. So etwas war seitdem nicht mehr vorgekommen. Sein Körper funktionierte, von den offensichtlichen Problemen abgesehen, besser als je zuvor.  
  
Ein bitterer Geschmack spülte sich in seinen Mund, als ihm etwas dämmerte, das unausgesprochen, in seinem Kopf bereits grauenhaft klang. Der Junge hatte ihm das Genick gebrochen, als er, Harry, wehrlos geworden war. Von seinem eigenen Zauber Schachmatt gesetzt.  
  
Und dann hatte er in Flammen gestanden und Glut geatmet, konnte sich nicht rühren noch schreien und wurde zu einem Fluch derer, die er liebte; zu einem getriebenen Wesen, das eine Gefahr für sie war. Er dachte an Ginny, die friedlich im Gemeinschaftsraum unter seinem Umhang schlief. Er hätte sie töten können, ohne es zu wollen, ohne einen Moment zu zögern.  
  
Gequält sah er auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis er seine Zähne in Malfoys Hals schlagen konnte. Der Geist hoffte darauf, dass er sich den Lebenden in dieser Nacht nicht mehr nähern würde; zu groß war die Angst, sie zu erschrecken.  
  
Harry trat auf die Tür zu und schloss sie, ging dann langsam wieder auf den Ort zu, an dem er sein Leben verloren hatte und ließ sich an der Wand hinabgleiten. Wartend auf den Morgen, lauernd auf das nächste Blut saß er in der Dunkelheit und versuchte, sich einzureden, dass es irgendwann leichter werden würde.  
  
* * *  
  
Als die Sonne endlich aufging, fühlte Harry sich wesentlich besser. Das Gedankenwirrwarr war irgendwann verstummt und er hatte schließlich in einen Zustand gefunden, den er am ehesten als ruhend bezeichnen würde, denn er war sich seiner bewusst gewesen und der verstreichenden Zeit, doch seine Arme lagen unbeweglich in seinem Schoß, die Beine ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. Ihm kamen Malfoys Worte in den Sinn. Wie eine Statue.  
  
Erholt schlüpfte er in einen frischen Schulumhang und schlenderte im allgemeinen morgendlichen Trubel in den Gemeinschaftsraum, zwinkerte Ginny sogar zu, als die ihn angrinste. Nach einer ruhigen Nacht fühlte man sich längst nicht mehr so finster. Auch nicht als Vampir. Harry lächelte.  
  
Am Frühstückstisch ereilte ihn der erste Dämpfer an diesem sonnigen Tag, denn Draco Malfoy war nicht in die große Halle gekommen. Zwar war Harry noch nicht hungrig (es war längst nicht so schlimm wie in der Nacht), aber eine flaue Sorge legte sich in seinen Bauch. Wenn er nun zu viel Blut genommen hatte? Oder irgendwer die Bisswunden entdeckt hatte?  
  
Diese Fragen wiederholten sich in seinen Gedanken, bis er fürchtete, sie auszusprechen, wenn er den Mund öffnete, also sagte er nichts, auch dann nicht, als Ginny sich bei ihm für die letzte Nacht bedankte. Er nickte ihr zu und starrte dann weiter auf seinen leeren Teller.  
  
Als er mit Ginny und Hermine zum Verwandlungsunterricht ging, ohne sich an ihrem Gespräch über irgendwelche Ausnahmen in irgendwelchen Zaubereigesetzen zu beteiligen, war er bereits wieder deutlich missmutiger als zuvor. Er bekam kaum mit, wie sie den Klassenraum betraten und setzte sich wie betäubt auf einen Stuhl in der hinteren Reihe. Hermine zögerte, bedachte Harry dann mit einem mahnenden Blick und zog Ginny am Ärmel in die Sitzreihe vor ihm, sodass er allein blieb, was ihm allerdings recht war. Düster fragte er sich, ob er nun einfach auf das Ende warten (es würde ihn bestimmt irgendwer verpetzen) oder darauf hoffen sollte, dass er Malfoy nicht geschadet hatte.  
  
Professor McGonagall trat ein und Harry blickte auf, denn ein vielstimmiges Fauchen erklang. Es kam aus einem großen Karton, der hinter ihr durch die Tür schwebte. Plötzlich wurde es still um ihn herum. Viele ängstliche Blicke richteten sich nach vorn.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Heute werden wir -", von einem weiteren Fauchen und einem Rumpeln unterbrochen, blickte sie stirnrunzelnd zu dem Karton und ließ ihn auf ihren Schreibtisch sinken. "Also wirklich." Sie öffnete ihn. In die Laschen waren große Luftschlitze eingelassen und Harry beugte sich vor. Es hörte sich so an, als würden mehrere Stiefelpaare umgestoßen.  
  
"Nun. Wir werden heute tiefer in die Kunst der Verwandlung vordringen. Sie werden vor eine schwierige Aufgabe gestellt, die Sie unbedingt beherrschen sollten: Die Verwandlung eines größeren Tieres in eines einer anderen Gattung." Sie griff mit beiden Armen in den Karton und holte etwas Flauschiges daraus hervor. "Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, diese Opossums in Katzen zu verwandeln." Sie lächelte und rückte ihre viereckige Brille zurecht.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Professor, aber... ist es tot?", fragte ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor in der Reihe vor Harry mit leiser Stimme.  
  
"Seien Sie nicht albern, Miss Harmon, es stellt sich lediglich tot." Sie kam zu ihr gehumpelt und legte das Tier vor dem Mädchen auf den Tisch. "Das werden sie allerdings nur solange tun, bis Sie alle sich ihr Übungstier geholt haben. Dann werden Sie feststellen, dass Sie lernen müssen, unter Druck zu arbeiten."  
  
Professor McGonagall wandte sich um und ging wieder nach vorn. Ein blondes Mädchen beugte sich über das Opossum ihrer Sitznachbarin. "Oooooh, es ist so süß, nicht wahr, Anne?" Harry blickte auf die rot umrandeten Mundwinkel und die spitzen Zähne und lauschte dem schniefenden Atmen des Opossums und fragte sich, was daran so süß sein sollte. Es stank grauenhaft und Harry versuchte, nicht mehr zu atmen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, hätten Sie die Güte, zu erklären, warum Sie so spät kommen?", donnerte Professor McGonagall. Harry zuckte zusammen und blickte nach vorn. Da stand er, rot im Gesicht, und sah verzweifelt zwischen der Lehrerin und dem Karton voller Opossums hin und her. Harry konzentrierte sich, bis er Malfoys bekannten Herzschlag zwischen all den Geräuschen ausmachen konnte.  
  
"Professor Snape hat mich zum Gespräch dabehalten", nuschelte er leise. Es raschelte und Harry beobachtete, wie er einen Zettel zu ihr schob. "Er hat mich entschuldigt."  
  
"Nun gut. Da wir nicht allzu viele Übungstiere haben, nehmen Sie dieses", sie reichte ihm ein schlaffes Opossum, das Malfoy vorsichtig entgegennahm und blickte prüfend in die Sitzreihen der Schüler, "und teilen Sie es sich mit Mr. Potter." Anscheinend sah er damit nicht allzu glücklich aus, denn sie fügte hinzu: "Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Sie werden in Ihrem Leben noch viel häufiger mit Menschen arbeiten müssen, die Sie nicht mögen."  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn und gerümpfter Nase drehte sich Malfoy um und ging langsam auf Harrys Tisch zu. Er trug das Tier vor sich her und zuckte zusammen, als es knurrend Atem holte. Harry grinste, obwohl er sich fragte, was mit Malfoy los war.  
  
Als Malfoy das Opossum vor ihm ablegte und sich setzte, versuchte Harry verbissen, nicht mehr zu atmen. Erstens hatte sich ein strenger Geruch vor ihm ausgebreitet, den er sogar zu schmecken schien und zweitens würde es sicherlich auffallen, wenn er sich hier und jetzt auf Malfoy stürzen würde.  
  
"Meine Güte, wie das Vieh stinkt. Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte er leise und tippte mit dem Zauberstab an dem nackten, rattenähnlichen Schwanz des Tieres vor sich herum. Harry antwortete nicht, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Drang niederzuringen, sich in Malfoys Handgelenk zu verbeißen. "Ich dachte, wir würden uns zumindest grüßen?"  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf seinen Kiefer. Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und nickte dann.  
  
Nachdem die Schüler in Zweiergruppen eingeteilt worden waren und jede Gruppe ein Opossum erhalten hatte, wurden die Tiere wieder munter. Harry sah mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen dabei zu, wie dasjenige von Anne Harmon fauchte und sich auf ein anderes Opossum stürzte, das gerade von Hermine auf dem Tisch abgesetzt wurde. Was für nette Tiere, dachte er.  
  
Ein warmer Hauch streifte sein Ohr. Offenbar hatte Malfoy sich vorgebeugt und atmete tief aus. Harry krallte sich an seinem Stuhl fest. "Professor Snape hat mich darauf angesetzt, dich auszuspionieren", flüsterte er. "Ich habe so getan, als würde ich nicht ahnen, worauf er hinauswill, aber das ist ja offensichtlich."  
  
Plötzlich vergaß Harry, dass Malfoy ihm so nahe war, denn es war, als wäre eine eiskalte Faust in seinen Bauch gerammt worden; er drehte sich um und seine Nase stieß gegen die Malfoys. Eine Sekunde lang verharrte er so, spürte den fremden Atem gegen seine Lippen branden und blickte in die aufgerissenen, grauen Augen. Jemand hustete. Ertappt drehte Harry den Kopf so schnell weg, dass sein Sichtfeld verschwamm.  
  
Er spürte, dass Malfoy sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte, hörte dessen rasendes Herz und blickte sich rasch um. Niemand hatte Notiz von ihnen genommen, sie alle waren damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, wie sie die Opossums daran hindern konnten, sich gegenseitig zu zerfleischen, damit sie versuchen konnten, sie zu verwandeln. Erleichtert stieß er den Atem aus. So etwas konnte jedem mal passieren. Eine falsche Bewegung, und alles könnte aussehen wie ein Kuss - aber das hätten sie ihn nie vergessen lassen. Nicht bei Malfoy.  
  
Harry starrte auf das Opossum vor sich, das leise und regelmäßig atmete und anscheinend beim Totstellen eingeschlafen war, und versuchte, die Gedanken auf Snape und dessen Verdacht zu konzentrieren. Es würde mit Sicherheit nicht mehr lang dauern, bis er Hogwarts verlassen musste. Wenn er bis dahin diesen Jungen nicht gefunden hätte -  
  
"Äh. Also, ich werde ihm nichts sagen", sagte Malfoy leise. "Aber irgendwann merkt Professor Snape es sowieso. Ich meine, natürlich hat er das schon, aber..." Er stöhnte, fuchtelte abwesend mit dem Zauberstab herum und aus dem nackten Schwanz des Opossums spross dichtes Fell.  
  
Das Kinn auf die gekreuzten Arme aufstützend, sah Harry ihn an. Sein rotes Gesicht hatte sich in Konzentration verzogen, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte ihn nicht täuschen; sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass Harry sich sicher war, dass Malfoy sich fürchtete.  
  
* * *  
  
Früher hatte Harry die Pausen, in denen die Schüler zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden auf den Hof hinauskomplimentiert wurden, dazu genutzt, mit Hermine und Ron über Malfoy herzuziehen oder einem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen, doch nun, nach seiner unfreiwilligen Verwandlung, wurde die Pause zum Spießrutenlauf. Allenthalben musste er sich daran erinnern, bloß nicht einzuatmen. Nicht nur, weil er überall Malfoys Geruch aufnahm wie ein Versprechen auf dessen Blut, sondern auch, weil die meisten Noten ihn förmlich erschlugen. Ungewaschene Körper. Großzügig aufgetragenes Parfüm.  
  
In dieser Pause rochen alle Schüler aus seinem Jahrgang, die am UTZ-Verwandlungsunterricht teilgenommen hatten, nach Opossum.  
  
Harry rümpfte die Nase und drückte sich in die Büsche, die ein Beet rund um den Burghof mit ihren kräftigen Blättern säumten. Hermine folgte ihm. Offensichtlich hatte sie Ginny irgendwie abgeschüttelt, denn sie war allein.  
  
"Du darfst dich auf keinen Fall weiterhin mit Malfoy treffen", sagte sie. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um. Ein Nerv zuckte in seiner Wange und unterstrich seine Ungeduld, und Hermine sah ihn an, als würde sie erwarten, dass er sie jederzeit angriff. "Er nutzt deine Lage aus. Außerdem ist es nicht in Ordnung, sein Blut zu trinken!"  
  
"Wessen dann?", antwortete Harry mit dunkel eingefärbter Stimme. "Oder soll ich einfach verwesen und hoffen, dass es niemand riecht?"  
  
"Aber es wäre sehr egoistisch, Menschenleben zu gefährden, selbst, wenn es nur bei Malfoys bleibt, wenn du Hogwarts einfach nur verlassen müsstest, um es nicht zu tun." Sie hob die Schultern und schlang die Arme um die Brust, sodass es so aussah, als würde sie frieren. "Ich will ja auch nicht, dass du gehst, Harry. Du bist mein bester Freund! Es ist nur ein Risiko, das nicht unbedingt sein müsste."  
  
Harry starrte sie an, unsicher, ob er lachen oder sie anschreien sollte. "Du wolltest, dass ich herkomme. Hast gemeint, es wäre hier sicher. Tja, anscheinend nicht", grollte er und schlug wütend nach einem Ast. "Und jetzt soll ich gehen, weil dir das Risiko zu groß ist, mich hier zuhaben. Glaubst du, zu Hause hätte ich weniger Hunger?"  
  
"Du kannst nicht mehr sterben", sagte Hermine sanft und streckte ihre Finger nach seinem Gesicht aus. Er verzog die Mundwinkel und wich ihrer Berührung aus. Wegen seiner Ablehnung bestürzt, fügte sie hinzu: "Nicht jetzt, nachdem du die Verwandlung besiegelt hast. Es wird sicher unangenehm -"  
  
Er wich weiter zurück, bis sich die Äste des Busches in seinen Rücken drückten und an seiner Haut abknickten. "Verlangst du gerade wirklich von mir, so lange zu verhungern, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalte und... und mich selbst töte?", fragte er ungläubig.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht!" Sie ging einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Allmählich fühlte er sich in die Ecke gedrängt. "Es ist nur so, dass du sehr wahrscheinlich irgendwann jemanden tötest."  
  
Harry schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Vampire furchtbar unbeherrscht sind? Vermutlich töteich also eher, wenn du mich zwingst, auf freiwillig angebotene Nahrung zu verzichten."  
  
"Aber du kannst nicht zweimal am Tag Malfoys Blut nehmen und hoffen, dass ihm nie etwas passiert! Er braucht es dringender als du."  
  
"Doch, kann ich. Malfoy hat einen Zauber, der seine Halsschlagader schützt", unterbrach Harry sie. Wenn sie ihn nicht sofort in Ruhe ließe, könnte er zumindest für ihre Sicherheit nicht mehr garantieren. Er spürte, wie sein Magen zu brodeln begann.  
  
"Diese Zauber finden sich nicht in Schulbüchern. Sehr wahrscheinlich benutzt er schwarze Magie, Harry!" Beschwörend hob sie ihre Hände vor ihre Brust.  
  
"Wieso schockiert mich das nun nicht? Außerdem glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, dass jemand in den Knast kommt, wenn er schwarzmagische Schutzzauber verwendet." Harry schnaubte, nun wieder etwas ruhiger.  
  
"So lange, bis du Vampirgift entwickelst, das Malfoys schwarze Magie auflöst. Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr wieder", sagte Hermine und ihr Mund verzog sich, als hätte sie auf etwas Saures gebissen. "Du bist nicht mehr der Harry, der -"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. "Oh, vielleicht liegt das ja daran, dass ich gestorben bin? Hast du mal überlegt, was du von mir verlangst?"  
  
"Ich will nur, dass du das Richtige tust", sagte sie unglücklich. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und im gleichen Moment schob sich eine warme Hand auf Harrys Schulter, eine Hand, deren Schwere er wiedererkannte. Er entspannte sich.  
  
"Klingt nach einem wirklich netten Rendezvous auf dem Schulhof. Ich störe doch nicht?", schnarrte Malfoy und schob sich zwischen Harry und der Mauer vorbei, sodass er sich neben Hermine stellen konnte. Er ließ seinen Blick an ihr herabgleiten und hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich denke nicht." Grinsend begann er, an seinem Schal zu nesteln.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, Malfoy?", fauchte Hermine und lief rot an. "Irgendwann wird nicht mehr viel von dir übrigbleiben."  
  
"Ja, aber im Gegensatz zu dir streite ich nicht mit einem hungrigen Vampir", sagte Malfoy in einem entnervend gönnerhaften Tonfall. Harry verdrehte die Augen, doch gleichzeitig zupfte die Heiterkeit an seinen Mundwinkeln. Anscheinend belustigte ihn irgendetwas an Malfoys flapsigem, idiotischen Gehabe. "Noch dazu auf einem Schulhof voller Menschen mit warmem Blut. Das ist wirklich dämlich." Er fuchtelte mit seinem grünen Schal in Hermines Richtung.  
  
Sie sah Harry mit einem enttäuschten Blick an, bevor sie sich abwandte und langsam aus den Büschen stieg. Harry dachte nicht weiter über sie nach und wandte sich Malfoys Hals zu.  
  
"Professor Snape wollte ja, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen und ich dich ausspioniere", sagte Malfoy leise.  
  
Schaudernd legte Harry die Lippen an die warme Haut. "Ich bin sicher, das hier hatte er nicht im Sinn."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry erwartete jeden Augenblick, dass Snape hinter einer Ecke hervorspringen und ihn aus Hogwarts werfen würde, doch zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung verlief sein Leben für vier ganze Wochen lang problemlos. Sein Körper war mit Dracos Hilfe immer stärker geworden (inzwischen musste er darauf achten, wo er sich festklammerte, wenn etwas nicht so gut lief; es war schon einmal vorgekommen, dass er den Griff einer Tür mit der Hand zusammengedrückt hatte).  
  
Hermine vergrub sich immer mehr in ihren Hausaufgaben und Aufsätzen, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, ihr Elan wäre merklich verblasst, seit sie vor über einem Jahr die Schule verlassen hatten, um in den Ferien auf Horkrux-Jagd zu gehen. Wenn sie lernte, saß sie manchmal stundenlang vor den Büchern und blickte sich trüb blinzelnd um, als wäre ihr Kopf zu voll. Ron war noch immer nicht zu Besuch gekommen.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du das weglegen", sagte Harry an einem Samstagmorgen sanft und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Er musste sich strecken, um über den Bücherstapel hinweg auf ihren gesenkten Kopf zu schauen. "Es könnte helfen, etwas Spaß zu haben."  
  
"Wenn du meinst, dass ich nach Hogsmeade gehen und mich in Feuerwhiskey einlegen soll -", begann Hermine mit einem kreischenden Unterton und funkelte ihn wütend an, wozu sie aufstehen musste.  
  
"Nein. Das meine ich nicht." Harry nahm eines der Bücher in die Hand. Gwinnetts Prophylaxen-Prophylaxe. Er blinzelte den Titel angewidert an, obwohl ein Lachen seinen Bauch emporblubberte. "Wer hat denn mit dem Feuerwhiskey angefangen?"  
  
"Dean war hier", sagte Hermine düster, "um mich, genau wie du, Harry, dazu aufzufordern, meine Zukunft für irgendwelche Scherzartikel wegzuwerfen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ihr von mir wollt!" Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch ihre Haare, zum anscheinend hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag, denn es stand zu allen Seiten ab wie früher Harrys.  
  
Die Zähne aufeinanderbeißend, strich er mit der Hand über das zerknitterte Pergament mit Deans Handschrift in seiner Hosentasche, das er Hermine eigentlich hatte zeigen wollen und daher ständig mit sich herumschleppte. Doch ihre Laune hielt ihn jedes Mal zielsicher davon ab. Was jedenfalls Dean von ihr wollte, wusste nicht bloß er; inzwischen hatte es wahrscheinlich jeder tumbe Vollidiot in Hogwarts bemerkt. Vielleicht dachte Hermine, dass die rote Rose, die sie jeden Morgen auf ihrem Teller vorfand, ein Präsent von Ron wäre - was auch erklärte, warum sie sie in den letzten Tagen immer entnervter auf den Boden geklatscht hatte.  
  
Die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, hielt Harry ihr das Buch vor das Gesicht. "Wenn das deine Zukunft ist, mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich." Er grinste, doch Hermine sah nicht von ihrem Aufsatz auf.  
  
"Ich muss das hier fertigbringen, Harry! Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!", keifte Hermine und begann, mit einem entnervenden Geräusch auf ihrer Feder herumzukauen.  
  
Harry erschauderte und wandte sich ab, doch das Knacknacknack blieb. Er ließ den Blick durch den beinahe leeren Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen. Eine kleine Gruppe Zweitklässler sah mit aufgerissenen Augen herüber. "Na schön. Ich gehe. Aber bedenke bitte, dass du den Kindern Angst machst."  
  
Er hatte sich bereits erhoben und war zum Portraitloch geschlendert, als er ihre Stimme noch einmal hörte. "Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich aber nicht Teil von Horrorgeschichten", murmelte sie. Harry schluckte, ignorierte den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Brust und wollte gerade gehen, als er Schritte die Wendeltreppe herunter trampeln hörte.  
  
"Harry! Harry Potter, warte doch mal!"  
  
Harry hielt den Atem an und drehte sich dann um. Ein Junge aus seinem Schlafsaal, der das glänzende Quidditchkapitänsabzeichen an seiner Brust trug, kam heruntergeeilt, sein unordentlicher, brauner Haarschopf hüpfte im Takt seiner Schritte.  
  
"Nein", sagte Harry laut, als der Junge ihn erreicht hatte. Verblüfft schwieg der und blinzelte ihn verständnislos an.  
  
"Aber du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich von dir will", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang quäkend, als hätte man das Radio auf eine falsche Frequenz eingestellt. Er wischte sich über die Stirn. "Jim Sweeney. Ich habe dich damals Quidditch spielen sehen und dachte, ich muss einfach fragen - natürlich müsstest du nicht an den Auswahlspielen teilnehmen. Das wäre ja auch wirklich bescheuert. Ich meine, dass jeder hier weiß, wie genial du bist. Außer den Erstklässlern. Aber die haben ja eh nichts zu sagen, nicht wahr?" Er lachte und es klang wie eine verschnupfte Bulldogge. "Du siehst nicht so begeistert aus. Wenn du willst, kannst du dir deinen Platz im Quidditchteam auch ehrlich erkämpfen, das würde man zumindest von einem echten Gryffindor erwarten. In dem Fall sind die Auswahlspiele heute Abend."  
  
Als Jim Sweeneys Redeschwall abrupt abbrach, keuchte er. Zwei Sekunden vergingen und er wand sich unbehaglich. Harry starrte ihn an. Dann trat er einen Schritt auf Sweeney zu. Er war kleiner als Harry und musste den Kopf heben, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Platz im Quidditchteam", knurrte er, "und ich werde auch keinen haben. Wenn du mich je wieder ansprichst, werfe ich dich in den Kamin."  
  
Während er sprach, wurden Sweeneys braune Augen immer größer. Befriedigt sah Harry dabei zu, wie er mehrfach schluckte und dann den Blick niederschlug. "Entschuldigung", murmelte er. "Ich wusste nicht, dass das ein heikles Thema ist - falls es eines ist, natürlich. Ich dachte einfach, es wäre nett, dich zu fragen. Immerhin warst du früher so begeistert bei der Sache und es hätte dir unter normalen Umständen vielleicht wieder Spaß machen können."  
  
Frustriert stöhnte Harry auf und ließ Sweeney stehen, als er wütend davonstapfte und durch das Portraitloch stieg. Natürlich würde er nichts lieber tun, als Quidditch zu spielen. Er vermisste das Gefühl, den Wind mit seinem Körper zu durchschneiden, während sein Haar in seinen Nacken peitschte; wie das Leben durch seine Adern brodelte; von oben auf die Welt herabzublicken. Noch etwas, das ihm diese Göre im Badezimmer des Schlafsaals verdorben hatte.  
  
Obwohl sein Feuerblitz noch immer in seinem Koffer lag, hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn auszupacken und eine Spritztour zu unternehmen, denn er wusste, wie frei und wild er sich auf dem Besen fühlte, unbesiegbar beinahe - ein solcher Versuch wäre ein Risiko, das er nicht einzugehen bereit war. Harry bezweifelte, dass er sich rasch genug wieder unter Kontrolle hätte, wenn jemand, dessen Blut schmackhaft roch, seinen Weg kreuzte. Im Gegenteil, der Feuerblitz war derart schnell, dass er ihm nur sehr wenig Zeit zu einer Reaktion gelassen hätte.   
  
Und außerdem hätte es ihm das Herz gebrochen, wenn der kostbare Rennbesen sich in seiner Hand nunmehr wie ein gewöhnlicher Besen anfühlen würde, denn Harrys Zauberkräfte waren in den letzten Wochen immer schwächer geworden, bis der Zauberstab für ihn nur noch ein totes Stück Holz gewesen war. Er war nun kein Zauberer mehr, und irgendwann würde es den Anderen auffallen. Ein Gedanke, der ihn normalerweise mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit erfüllte, doch an diesem Tag entfachte er Harrys Zorn nur noch mehr.  
  
In einem wütenden Stechschritt lief Harry durch die Gänge des Schlosses und fragte sich, wieso er überhaupt noch hier war. Es mochte bislang gut gegangen sein, doch die Schüler wurden immer nerviger und Hermine schien zu vergessen, dass er immer noch über menschliche Gefühle verfügte. Auch der Vampirjunge war nicht mehr aufgetaucht.  
  
Als er die Eingangshalle erreichte, atmete Harry tief ein. Die verschiedenen Gerüche von all den Menschen auf Hogwarts strömten durch ihn hindurch und es dauerte, bis er die süßliche Note gefunden hatte, nach der er suchte. Er hörte ein Kichern und wusste, dass er bescheuert aussah, wie er hier stand, mit leerem Blick, als wäre ihm mitten auf der Treppe das Gehirn ausgefallen.  
  
Während er darauf wartete, dass Draco Malfoy seinen Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, starrte er das Mädchen, das ihn ausgelacht hatte, finster an. Sie stand vor ihren Freundinnen am unteren Ende der Treppe und redete wild gestikulierend auf sie ein. Vermutlich brannte sein Blick in ihrem Nacken, denn nach einer Weile drehte sie sich um. Es war Caldwell, das Mädchen, das von Snape im Unterricht so abgefertigt worden war. Sie leckte sich über die vollen Lippen und lächelte ihn an. Harry erstarrte.  
  
Langsam, den Blick auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, kam sie näher, verband mit jedem Schritt eine spielerische Andeutung; sie strich sich das kupferrote Haar hinter das Ohr; zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne; biss sich auf den Fingernagel. Obwohl ein albernes Lachen wie ein Stein in Harrys Kehle feststeckte, konnte er den Bann, den sie um ihn herum aufgebaut zu haben schien, nicht durchbrechen, indem er es ihr gleichtat und sie auslachte, denn er hatte längst ihr Blut gerochen.  
  
"Hallo, Harry Potter", schnurrte sie und blickte ihn mit gesenktem Kopf zwischen ihren Wimpern hindurch an, was einfach war, weil sie auf der Treppe unter ihm stehengeblieben war. Ihr Herz klopfte in einem satten Ton. Harrys Finger krallten sich in seinen Ärmel. "Alma Caldwell. Meine bevorzugte Begleitung benötigt noch ein bisschen Zeit, um sich zu mir zu bekennen. Willst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?" Sie schloss die Augen halb und sah Harry mit einem Schlafzimmerblick an. "Ich kenne einige verwinkelte Gassen. Da könnten wir ungestört sein."  
  
"Erst lachst du mich aus und jetzt soll ich -", knurrte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne.  
  
"Oh, deswegen musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich lache jeden aus. Lachen steigert angeblich die Attraktivität", hauchte sie und stellte einen Fuß auf die Stufe, auf der Harry stand. "Interessant, dass du gemerkt hast, dass ich das war. Du musst wohl ein Auge auf mich geworfen haben, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry erschauderte und fragte sich, warum die Trickstufen so weit entfernt lagen, nun, da er sie einmal brauchte. Er könnte sie niemals in eine davon schubsen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Auch, wenn er mit dem Atmen aufgehört hatte, konnte er noch immer hören, wie ihr Blut durch ihre Adern peitschte, und der Schmerz riss an seinem Kiefer. Es wäre einfach, ja zu sagen. In einer dunklen Gasse über sie herzufallen. Allerdings wäre das Endergebnis vermutlich nicht das, welches sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Situation war dermaßen grotesk, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte.  
  
Als ihr Finger seinen Arm entlang nach oben strich, spürte Harry, wie seine Wangen brannten. Wenn Malfoy sich nicht langsam beeilte und aus den Kerkern spaziert kam, würde sie ihn vermutlich noch hier auf der Treppe ausziehen - es sei denn, er hinderte sie daran. Inzwischen lachten ihre Freundinnen unverhohlen und zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn.   
  
Ihr zweiter Fuß schob sich zwischen seine Beine, sie stieg die Stufe hinauf und stand nun dicht an ihn gedrängt auf der Treppe. Obwohl ihre Brüste sich gegen ihn drückten und ihr Haar seine Nase kitzelte, nahm er bloß ihren Puls wahr, der nahe an seinem Mund in ihrem Hals rauschte.  
  
In seinen Gedanken sah er, wie er seine Zähne durch ihr Fleisch treiben und ihm das Blut aus dem Mund laufen würde; und in diesem Bild fand er die Kraft, die er brauchte, um einen Schritt nach hinten zu tun, eine Stufe zwischen sich, Alma und ihren satten Blutstrom zu bringen.  
  
Sie grinste und setzte ihren Fuß erneut zwischen seine. "Ich sehe, du magst Spielchen. Und ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich so manches beherrsche", sagte sie leise.  
  
Und endlich, in einem Moment, in dem Harry kurz davor war, nachzugeben, kam Malfoy die Treppen hinaufgerannt und packte ihre Schulter, die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortretend. "Lass' den Scheiß, Alma!", zischte er. "Geh' lieber wieder zu Professor Snape, da hast du mehr Chancen."  
  
Noch nie, nicht ein einziges Mal in den letzten vier Wochen, war Harry je so froh gewesen, ihn zu sehen. Zitternd vor Erleichterung sah er dabei zu, wie Alma sich mit einem wütenden Ausdruck, der ihr hübsches Gesicht verzerrte, zu Draco umdrehte. Sie vergrub ihre langen Fingernägel in seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Er zischte schmerzerfüllt durch seine Zähne. "Von dir lasse ich mir nichts sagen, Malfoy", sagte sie kalt und blickte langsam an ihm herab. "Du hast keine Bedeutung mehr für irgendwen und spielst dich immer noch so erbärmlich auf."  
  
Malfoy sagte nichts, doch sein ausgestreckter Arm bebte und Harry konnte hören, wie seine Fingernägel in die Haut ihrer Schulter glitten. Er verkrallte seine Finger ineinander und hielt den Atem an, damit die zarten Tropfen aus Blut, die sich lösten, ihn nicht in den Wahnsinn trieben. Es war schlimm genug, dass von ihrer Existenz wusste.  
  
"Jeder hat gemerkt, wie du um Potter herumgeschlichen bist, aber du hast keinen Anspruch auf ihn", zischte Alma und verengte die Augen. "Ich werde ihn kriegen, das verspreche ich dir, Malfoy." Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu einem siegessicheren Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Harry, um ihm einen Kuss zuzuhauchen.   
  
Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte plötzlich große Lust darauf, ihre vollen Lippen aus ihrem verdammten Gesicht zu reißen.  
  
Alma zog Dracos Hand von ihrer Schulter und ging die Treppen hinab. Als sie ihre Freundinnen erreicht hatte, brachen alle in lautes Gackern aus. Schaudernd blickte Harry zu Draco. Er stand reglos da, den Arm noch immer erhoben. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt, tiefer Hass hatte sich in seine Züge gegraben. "Ich werde diese Schnepfe ausweiden, wenn sie nochmal so was sagt", blaffte er, während er sich zu Harry umdrehte.  
  
"Was soll ich denn sagen? Sie stand beinahe in mir drin", sagte Harry tonlos.  
  
Die Mundwinkel nach unten verzogen, murrte Draco: "Sie steht anscheinend auf düstere Typen mit Rändern unter den Augen. Sie flirtet schon seit dem letzten Jahr mit Snape, aber vermutlich ist ihr das zu langweilig geworden." Er rümpfte die Nase und errötete.  
  
Stöhnend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. "Hoffentlich wird sie lesbisch, bevor es ihr noch langweiliger wird. Heute will ich doch nicht nach Hogsmeade. Mir ist eher danach, mich im Raum der Wünsche zu verstecken."  
  
Er wandte sich ab und ging die Treppe langsam wieder nach oben. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment unter ihm nachgeben. Auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen, hörte er, dass Draco ihm folgte und seufzte erleichtert.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Verbissen ging Harry im siebten Stock vor der leeren Wand auf und ab. Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ich mich verstecken kann, dachte er zum inzwischen vermutlich zwanzigsten Mal. Von Wut und Frustration erfüllt, schlug er gegen die Wand und ein Knirschen erklang. Er erstarrte, blickte hinab und sah, dass er einen der Steinquader in der Mitte getroffen hatte; feine Risse zogen sich von einem runden Krater aus nach Außen.  
  
"Wenn du willst, kann ich es auch mal versuchen", sagte Draco Malfoy träge. Er lehnte an einem weinroten Wandteppich, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen und sah aus, als würde er sich furchtbar langweilen.  
  
"Das kann ich auch allein!", rief Harry.   
  
Draco öffnete die Augen und sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. "Du hast nicht gemerkt, dass du nicht mehr zaubern kannst? Vielleicht funktioniert es deshalb nicht." Er trat auf die Wand zu und ging mit geschlossenen Augen dreimal auf und ab. Als sich neben ihm eine Tür materialisierte, öffnete er sie und verneigte sich wie ein Diener vor Harry.  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen, trat aber dann näher. Wenn er dieses verdammte Schloss für eine Weile hinter sich lassen könnte, würde er sogar damit leben, dass Malfoy sich über ihn lustig machte. "Danke vielmals", sagte er sarkastisch.  
  
Nachdem er durch die Tür gegangen war, blieb er reglos stehen, als hätte eine Ganzkörperklammer ihn erfasst, und sah sich hilflos um. Der Raum war groß, doch mit Ausnahme eines einzelnen Stuhls und eines großen Sargs in der Mitte leer. Malfoy kicherte, schloss die Tür hinter sich und die Fackeln an den Wänden entflammten. Sie steckten in geschwärzten Eisenhalterungen.  
  
"Das stellst du dir also unter einem tröstlichen Raum zum Verkriechen vor?", fragte Harry und schauderte, während er sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.  
  
"Ich dachte, Vampire mögen so etwas", sagte Draco und lachte. Dann schlang er seine Finger um Harrys Arm und zog daran, viel zu zaghaft, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. "Der Sarg ist eigentlich für dich gedacht."  
  
"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich da reinlege, vor deine Füße." Angewidert beugte sich Harry vor und spähte hinein. "Nichtmal ausgepolstert. Mit solchen Tricks lockst du nicht mal den vertrocknetsten Vampir aus der Gruft hervor."  
  
Neben Harry ploppte ein weiterer Stuhl aus dem Nichts hervor und Malfoy setzte sich. "Was für lahme Vampirwitze." Er schüttelte sich. "So weit ist es mit uns also schon gekommen."  
  
"Vergiss nicht, dass du angefangen hast", sagte Harry grinsend. Er streckte den Fuß aus und verkeilte seine Hacke in der hölzernen Wand des Sarges, danach spannte er die Muskeln an und zog ihn näher zu sich. Mit einem schauderhaften Knirschen schob er sich über den Steinboden, bis er vor ihnen lag. Dann striff Harry die Schuhe von den Füßen, stellte sie in die Samtauskleidung und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Immerhin. Mit einem Bein im Grab."  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah zu, wie auch Draco seine Schuhe auszog. Er beugte sich vor und stellte sie ordentlich nebeneinander ab, ehe er die Füße in den Sarg gleiten ließ. Plötzlich bauschte der Samt sich auf, wurde dicker und weicher.   
  
"Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr zaubern kann", sagte Harry düster. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber es ist nichts, das du einfach überall herumerzählst. Ich frage mich nur, wieso es erst jetzt passiert ist."  
  
Mit einem beunruhigten Ausdruck im Gesicht beugte Draco sich vor. "Wie meinst du das - erst jetzt? Konntest du nach deiner Verwandlung etwa noch zaubern?"  
  
Unbehaglich hob Harry die Schultern. "Ja. Wenn auch nicht so gut wie früher. Es hat manchmal mehrere Versuche gebraucht, aber es ging. Seit einer Woche klappt es gar nicht mehr." Er sprach leise, und Draco beugte sich weiter vor, um ihn zu verstehen. Sein Kopf lag nun beinahe auf Harrys Schulter.  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte er. "Du wirst rot - oft genug, möchte ich anmerken - und manchmal sieht es so aus, als wärest du einfach bloß ein besonders unausgeschlafener Mensch. Du atmest. Du bist warm. Und jetzt erfahre ich, dass du deine magischen Kräfte erst nach einer Weile verloren hast."  
  
"Meinst du, ich kapiere, was hier passiert?" Die Hilflosigkeit, die ihn seit Beginn der Ferien; seit dieser Vampir beschlossen hatte, ihn mit seinem Spuk in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, erfasst hatte, lähmte ihn. Jetzt war es nur schlimmer als zuvor, denn inzwischen sehnte er sich derart nach Antworten, dass er sich wünschte, er könnte einfach zu Slughorn gehen und ihn fragen, wie dieser verdammte Vampir auf dieser Party geheißen hat. Er ließ die Stirn auf seine Handflächen sinken. "Kennst du zufällig irgendeinen Vampir, der mir irgendetwas erklären kann?"  
  
"Vielleicht ja, aber ich kann nicht -" Er unterbrach sich, als Harry sich so schnell auf dem Stuhl drehte, dass er die Rückenlehne abbrach. Mit einem hölzernen Klappern fiel sie zu Boden.  
  
"Sag' mir seinen Namen!", blaffte er. In seiner Brust puckerte etwas wie ein zorniger Herzschlag. Unter seinen Fingern splitterte Holz.  
  
Malfoy zuckte zusammen. In seinen aufgerissenen Augen sah Harry sein eigenes, verzerrtes Gesicht widergespiegelt, und obwohl ein leises Unbehagen eine Gänsehaut in seinem Nacken erzeugte, stand er auf, bebend vor Zorn. Seine Hand griff nach blondem Haar, riss es zurück, bis Draco gezwungen war, nach oben zu sehen. Es war, als würde er nicht selbst handeln; seine Wut hatte ein dunkles, brutales Wesen in sich wachgerufen, das ihm die Kontrolle in seiner hilflosesten Stunde entrissen hatte.  
  
"Sag' mir den Namen", knurrte er und riss fester an dem Haarbüschel. Malfoy kniff die Augen vor Schmerz zusammen, sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und irgendetwas in Harry versuchte verzweifelt, die Hand zu lockern.  
  
"Wenn ich das mache, zerfetzt er dich", wimmerte Draco. "Er ist viel älter und stärker als du!"  
  
Einen Moment lang verharrte er, halb vorgebeugt, die Zähne aufeinander gepresst und dann fiel alles in sich zusammen. Harrys Wut floss aus ihm heraus in den Boden und ließ ihn kalt und ausgehöhlt zurück. Sein Griff lockerte sich und die Beine gaben nach. Als hätte die Zeit sich verlangsamt, neigte sich der Boden ihm entgegen. Es knackte, als seine Knie auf dem Stein aufkamen. Er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und erst dann überkam ihn das Entsetzen, das in seinem Bauch gelauert hatte. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er rau. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir... Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Draco schwieg. Das Herz raste in seiner Brust.  
  
"Ich sollte Hogwarts verlassen. Ich sollte... Erst töte ich fast dieses Mädchen und dann... das", sagte Harry dumpf und krallte die Finger in sein Haar.  
  
Ein tiefer Atemzug. Ein Rascheln. Dann schob sich Dracos Hand auf die seine. "Blödsinn. Niemand gehört eher hierher als du. Im Gegensatz zu dir hätte ich sie getötet. Das will ich immer noch." Er gluckste und strich über Harrys Kopf. "Was die andere Sache betrifft..." Seine Hand glitt Harry in den Nacken, Finger griffen nach seinem Haar und auf einmal zogen sie so fest daran, dass Harry keuchte. Schmerz verästelte sich über seiner Kopfhaut, fein und punktuell. Draco lächelte. "Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Wenn du an meinen Haaren ziehst..."  
  
Nun war Harry gezwungen, zu Draco hinaufzuschauen und er blickte auf die köstlich gerötete Haut und die hellen Härchen, die sich an der Wange aufgerichtet hatten, dann hinab zu dem Puls, der unter der weichen, erhitzten Haut in Malfoys Hals hämmerte. "Warum willst du sie töten?", fragte er leise und schluckte.  
  
"Sie ist einfach widerlich, wie sie sich an dich gedrückt hat", flüsterte Draco mit einem giftigen Unterton in der Stimme, dann hielt er kurz inne, schüttelte den Kopf und keuchte. "Ich meine, wie sie... Sie hat doch um den Tod gebettelt, das meinte ich", stammelte er und zog fester an Harrys Haaren.  
  
Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco eifersüchtig war und etwas in Harrys Brust hüpfte vernehmlich.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du lieber gehen", sagte Harry rau und drehte den Kopf, bis seine Lippen an Malfoys Unterarm lagen. Er öffnete den Mund und kratzte mit seinen Zähnen über die weiche Haut. Ihm war klar, dass der Zauber, den Draco vorsorglich auf seine Halsschlagader gelegt hatte, nicht bis hierher wirkte und dieser Umstand erregte ihn, forderte ihn heraus.  
  
Draco keuchte, lockerte den Griff seiner zitternden Finger aber nicht. "Ich werde nicht gehen", sagte er mit bebender Stimme und glitt, wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, von der Stuhlkante hinab, bis auch er kniete. Seine Knie rutschten an Harrys Beinen ab. Trotzdem ließ er nicht los.  
  
Seufzend sah Harry auf. Er hatte gehofft, Angst in Dracos Blick zu sehen, Misstrauen, Ekel vielleicht, doch die Augen ruhten verhangen auf ihm, das helle Grau leuchtend in der pudrigen Röte seines Gesichts. Sein Mund stand offen und der keuchende Atem zerstob in rascher Folge auf Harrys Stirn.  
  
Er wusste, was geschehen würde, wenn er sich nach vorne lehnte, nur ein paar Zentimeter; oft genug hatte er es sich vorgestellt, verschämt während der einsamen Nächte in dem kleinen Badezimmer, wenn die Erinnerung an den Geschmack von Dracos Blut noch auf seiner Zunge lag.  
  
Es wäre nicht leicht gewesen, sich zu entziehen. Der Duft des Blutes umwob Harrys Gedanken, aber trotzdem fielen ihm ein paar Maßnahmen ein, die er hätte anwenden können, um ihn zu schützen. Er könnte Malfoy den Arm brechen. Ihn in den Sarg werfen und sich daraufsetzen.   
  
Das Knäuel aus Aufregung und dem Drang, sich seiner Lust hinzugeben, wummerte in seinem Bauch. Harry lächelte und lehnte sich langsam nach vorn, während sich die Finger aus seinem Haar lösten.


End file.
